Diamond and Pearl Adventures
by I.C.2014
Summary: This is the story of Kori and her Sinnoh adventure. Will have some pokémon mentioned from the Unova Region and some of it will show the characters from the cartoon. Please enjoy and update. Continually making editing improvements, so please read as many times as you like.
1. First day of the rest of the journey

Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl Adventures

** Summary: Ten year old Kori begins her journey throughout the Sinnoh Region. Read along and see how she works her way through all eight Gyms and eventually to the Sinnoh League, with her Chimchar and other pokémon.**

_Kori's POV: Diary Entry, June 10th, 2007_

_ It's finally going to happen! I'm, going to be a trainer!_

_ I, Kori Day, will be ten in two days; at that time, Professor Rowan will begin giving out the starter pokémon to all the new Trainers who are on time to receive them._

_ I asked my dad one time why the Professor would wait until the day of my birthday to give out the starters. He said it was because the Professor had some sort of list of all the children that lived in Twin Leaf and Sandgem Town and on that list I'm the youngest ten year old at the moment. That sounds too easy to me; I mean how does Rowan manage to make a list? Is there a form everyone has to fill out? Who knows. But I'll trust dad on this; he is one of the Professor's aides after all and has been since our family moved from Nuvema Town in the Unova Region..._

_ Anyway that's the past. The point is I'll be able to take the League Challenge! I just hope no one takes the pokémon I want._

_ At least there are no ten years olds in Sandgem Town who will be starting their journies._

_ -Kori_

* * *

_Another Diary Entry, June 11th, 2007_

_ I've been thinking about which starter I would go for tomorrow. People can be so strange and indecisive about their choice but not me; I know I've made the right decision._

_ Chimchar would be the starter that I would pick for myself. Now some people would pick Piplup or Turtwig, but Chimchar seems like the best choice. A powerful fire- type and very adorable. Seems like such an awesome choice!_

_ Ever since I moved to the Sinnoh Region, Chimchar has been my favorite starter. If I was back in my home region Unova I don't know what I would have picked... All I have to do is wait one more night and Chimchar and I will begin our journey together._

_Kori._

* * *

Kori stopped writing a moment to take a quick peek at her alarm clock; it read 11:26 p.m. Definitely time to call it a night. If she wanted to get Chimchar before anyone else, she would have to wake up early so that she wouldn't come to the lab late. She put her journal in the blue messenger bag that was already packed for her journey. With all the adventures she was going to have, she would need to write about all of it. Kori went back to her bed and fell right to sleep.

June 12th, 2007

Kori got up from bed... okay more like she was water gunned from her bed... She wasn't an early riser, but honestly that was what the alarm clock was for. Aargh, Kori thought to herself, Dewott just likes picking on me too much.

She jumped out of bed and into a quick shower. Dewott made that mess on the bed, let her clean it. After the shower, Kori managed to quickly finger brush her very short black hair, jumped into her outfit for the day: blue jeans, black shirt, green hoodie and sneakers. The outfit that would have to be continually washed and worn throughout her whole journey. Kori grabbed her bag and jogged down the stairs. Her parents and her little sister, Taylor, were eating breakfast together. "Bye everyone!" Kori yelled, still running towards the door.

"Hold it!" Her mom, Cari yelled. She and her Dewott both wore stern expressions on their visages. "Sit down and eat breakfast with your family young lady! Who knows when you'll see us next?"

"But mom... I need to make sure that the pokémon I want doesn't get picked before I get there."

"I know baby," Cari said in an understanding way. She had been in the same position, worried about the same thing when she was ten. "I've been there, but I still want you to eat with us."

Kori sighed dejectedly and sat at the table between her dad, Steve and Taylor. Steve patted her arm.

"Kori, you have nothing to worry about," he said. "I called Professor Rowan a few minutes ago to make an appointment for you. He'll make sure to hold your choice as long as you make it to the appointment at nine."

Kori looked at a nearby clock. It was 7:45 a.m. It made Kori glad that she had told her dad the choice she made for a starter. Kori dug into her breakfast, feeling so relieved and very hungry.

"Which pokémon are you picking?" Taylor asked. Kori's dad was the only one who knew Kori's pick. Her mom and sister had made a game out of trying to figure out which of the Sinnoh starters it would be. She never gave them a hint though; it was too funny seeing them get so worked up about it.

"I'm not telling."

"Oh come on!" Taylor complained, just like the eight year old she really was.

"You'll see for yourself when I come back right after." Kori told her smugly.

Cari sighed in relief. "So you are coming back?"

Kori nodded. "It doesn't seem right to just leave without you meeting my partner. "

"That's good," Cari said. "There's something I'll have to give you once you come back."

Kori wondered what the gift was. Her mom, who had been a talented trainer and awesome mother throughout the years, couldn't keep a secret to save her life; Kori knew that if she were to ask then she would tell her. Good thing she liked surprises then.

Once they were done with their meal. Steve and Kori said their goodbyes and left for Sandgem Town. Any wild pokémon were taken care of by Steve's Rufflet. Kori thought about how much she missed all of the Unova pokémon that she used to see when she was younger. They ended up making it to the lab fifteen minutes early. Kori was so excited that she jogged up to the doors. At the same time, someone was already exiting. They bumped into each other and fell on the ground.

Kori groaned; that fall was really rough. She slowly got up and the other person, a girl judging by the skirt, was still on the ground. Kori smiled and offered my hand. "I'm really sorry about that. Are you okay?"

The person raised herself enough for Kori to see her face. Dawn, she glared at Kori and slapped her hand away before raising herself up. "Maybe you should watch where your going next time," she said nastily.

At this point, Kori's father had caught up to his quick moving daughter. Kori heard someone calling Dawn's name but she was too angry to really care. Kori couldn't stand Dawn and her nasty attitude. Ever since Kori's family moved to Sinnoh from Unova, Kori and Dawn had butted heads. She teased Kori because she didn't know the names of any of the native pokémon in the area or didn't understand what contests were. Dawn would make fun of Kori when she didn't seem to know something. But Kori got even one time when they were in pre-school together. It was so bad that it got her to stop teasing Kori. It had to do with one Plusle and one Minun, but that was a story for another time.

I should have never offered to help her up, Kori thought angrily. Dawn left, after saying hello to Steve. Thank god. Kori then remembered her pokémon partner that was waiting inside. She grabbed her dad's hand and dragged him inside. No way was little Ms. Contest Snob was going to ruin this.

As they entered the building, Professor Rowan greeted them with his normal, gruff voice; the kind of voice and demeanor that made people who were just meeting him nervous. Kori had been inside the lab a lot as a child so she was used to it. They followed him to his work table where there were still two pokéballs left Kori noticed the symbols on the balls. One has the symbol for fire and the other was for grass. Probably. It was definitely green. Looks like the water- starter, Piplup was gone.

"A trainer has already picked the water- type, Piplup," Professor Rowan explained. "But you still have the grass- type Turtwig and the fire- type Chimchar to pick from, if you wanted to change your mind."

"No way!" Kori yelled. She picked up the pokéball that she wanted and released the pokémon inside. "I choose Chimchar!" The fire chimp pokémon appeared calling its name. It jumped into Kori's arms and hugged her as she kept a tight grip on it's pokéball. Steve smiled and Professor Rowan nodded with approval.

"Excellent choice," he said. That was when he pulled out a black box and put it on the work table. Chimchar sat itself on the table next to the box as Kori opened it. Inside was a light, green pokédex, same color as the hoodie Kori was wearing and five other pokéballs.

"These are for you to begin your journey," Professor Rowan said. "As you already know, the green device is a pokédex, it helps to identify all of the pokémon in the region that you meet. Since you already have pokémon in your household that are not native to the Sinnoh Region, I am gifting you with a national pokédex that will allow you to get information about pokémon from any region."

"You have also received five pokéballs for you to capture more pokémon. If you need more pokéballs, you can buy them. Please also remember that you can only carry six pokémon with you at a time. Any other pokémon you catch after that will automatically be transported to this lab. Understood?"

Kori nodded. She understood and she also remembered that she could transfer her pokémon in a Pokémon Center if she wanted to. After being born the daughter of someone who works in a lab with pokémon for a living, there is only so much you DON'T know about how this works. Kori looked at her Chimchar, who smiled back. She pocketed the pokéballs and grabbed the pokédex. She pointed the device at Chimchar to see how it works. A voice began to speak:

_**Chimchar- the Fire Chimp Pokémon. It is very agile. Before going to sleep, it extinguishes the flame on its tail to prevent fires.**_

"Chim?" Kori smiled.

"The pokédex was definitely talking about you."

Chimchar jumped up and yelled "CHIMCHAR!" Kori pressed another button on the pokédex.

"Chimchar is a female," the pokédex answered. It sounded like a robotic woman's voice. Hmmm... "Chimchar knows Scratch and Ember." Kori closed the device and put it in her jacket pocket. She put a short strand of her short black hair behind her ear and smiled at Chimchar. Kori held her hand out, never losing her smile.

"Hey Chimchar," Kori said softly. Chimchar looked at her, almost in a serious manner. "My name is Kori and I want to be your trainer."

"I can't promise that there won't be a lot of hard times; we may lose really badly or we may cry...," Kori all of a sudden felt like she was going to choke on her words. She almost unsure how she was going to continue and this speech was getting embarrassing. "Anyway... I promise we'll have good memories too. I promise that I'll be the best partner and trainer I can be for you. So..."

Chimchar was silent; just kept on looking at Kori, almost like she was trying to find something. Must have found it because she slowly smiled.

"Chimchar!" Chimchar jumped into Kori's arms, who turned towards her dad. Steve was smiling proudly. The new trainer walked towards him and they all left after saying goodbye to the Professor. They walked home; Chimchar jumped in the ground, studying everything in the area in front of them, especially in the wild grass. After living in a lab since you were in an egg, all of this could definitely be an experience.

By the time they all made it back home it was probably ten o'clock in the morning. Kori and Steve waved when they saw Dawn's mom, Johanna. Just because Kori couldn't stand her daughter, doesn't mean that she has any problem with Johanna; the woman had always been nothing but nice to her.

Cari and Taylor were sitting in the living room, on the couch. Taylor was listening to music and mom watching the TV. They stood up and looked at the pokémon in Kori's arms.

"I want you to meet my new partner Chimchar," Kori said.

"Chim chim."

Cari smiled. "Nice to meet you Chimchar."

Taylor had a look her face. Not a mean, leery one, but a very confused look. "I was so sure you would pick Piplup... or maybe Turtwig." Chimchar became sad when Taylor said that, but she smiled again when Taylor said: "Chimchar is really cool though." Chimchar became ecstatic; jumped out of my arms with that crazy energy that all fire- types seemed to have. Kori went to run after her before her mother pulled her back.

"I have something for you." Cari quickly ran into the kitchen and came back holding a container. "I want you to take this egg with you on your journey." Kori got a good look at what was inside the container; it was a blue egg with shell patterns on it.

Kori took the egg from Cari. "What kind of pokémon is going to hatch?" Kori asked curiously. Cari smiled mischievously. "You'll have to wait until it hatches."

Kori shrugged. It was fun that way. Kori jogged up the stairs, looking for Chimchar. She found her in front of her bed, looking very bashful as she was seemed be getting a scolding from Cari's Dewott. Kori put one of her hands on her hip while the other hand pulled out her pokédex. "What'd you do Chimchar?" Kori asked while she pointed the device towards Dewott.

_**Dewott- the Discipline Pokémon. Strict training is how it learns its flowing double- scalchop techinique. Scalchop techniques differ from one Dewott to another. It never neglects maintaining its scalchops.**_

Dewott walked over to Kori with a disapproving frown. The frown was so severe, it reminded Kori of an old lady.

"Dewott wott dewott!" Dewott yelled angrily pointing out the mess that Kori had yet to notice. The books in her room were on the floor instead of the bookshelves. The walls looked a little scorched but nothing that couldn't be fixed with some scrubbing. A mess for sure- but nothing was broken.

"You really should apologize for the mess Chimchar," Kori lectured.

Chimchar rubbed the back of her head bashfully. "Chim chim." She at least looked embarrassed by her behavior.

Dewott still did not look happy, so Kori decided to appease her by cleaning up the mess; less hassle that way, she reasoned. The water pokémon looked happier by the time she and Chimchar finished cleaning up. By the time the two were finished and went back downstairs, Kori wasn't so sure that Chimchar and her would make it to Jubilife City before nightfall, so much time had passed.

"So I assumed you finished cleaning?" Cari asked. Figures that Dewott would tell her; the tattle tale.

Chimchar and Kori laughed, embarrassed. "Yep. We made it spotless."

At least Dewott seemed happy to hear that. Kori quickly said goodbye to Kori's family and was about to leave before she heard "Chim!"

Kori turned back around. Chimchar was jumping up and down on the floor, pointing at the pokémon egg that was left on the counter. Oops.

Kori giggled. Well, that was embarrassing. Her family was mercifully silent about that. Instead, they continued to wave after she came back for the egg and left along with Chimchar.

"Chimchar!" The pair turned back around. Taylor yelled, "Make sure that you take care of Kori okay? And win all of your battles!"

"Char! Chimchar!" Chimchar jumped on Kori's shoulder. Both rookie trainer and pokémon waved back at them, only to stop when they could no longer see Kori's family or TwinLeaf Town.

They walked back to Sandgem Town and stopped at the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy was nice enough to check on Kori's pokémon egg as well as register her for the League challenge. Chimchar ate the pokémon food that was offered while Kori checked her supplies. Definitely enough to last a couple of days- at least until they reached Jubilife. Kori took out the digital map to see how far away the city was from where they were. Chimchar looked over Kori's shoulder curiously. Kori showed her the map.

"The first city after this is Jubilife City," Kori explained, pointing it out on the map. "I signed us up to take the Gym challenged. Once we have all eight badges, we'll be able to compete in the League." Chimchar's face brightened up with a smile after hearing that. Kori took that as a good sign, meaning Chimchar probably knew about the League. "You ready to give it your all?"

Chimchar threw her arms in the air. "Chimchar!"

Kori smiled, happy to see the enthusiasm. "That's great!" She pointed at another location on the map. "The first gym is actually in Oreburgh City right here, but I want to make it to Jubilife before nightfall since we would have to pass it anyway."

"Chim," Chimchar answered. She seemed disappointed that there was no gym in Jubilife City but she seemed to understand why it was important. "Chimchar char?"

"I know that the leader of the first gym is someone named Roark. He runs a rock- type gym." Kori answered. "You're a fire- type so judging on type you wouldn't be able to be very effective. " Chimchar looked very offended by that statement. "But I've seen my mom's Dewott defeat pokémon that have had the type advantage over water- types. I'm sure we could win; we need to train hard and think good strategies." Chimchar looked appeased by the statement. The flame on her tail burned brighter with her enthusiasm.

"But we won't be able to do this alone." The energetic pokémon looked real serious then. "I mean, I know you're strong and will continue to get stronger... and once the egg hatches we'll have another teammate, but that won't be for a while. It'll be a baby when it hatches, We need more teammates to help us on our goal. That also means more friends."

At the word 'friends', Chimchar smiled. "Char." She understood that they couldn't do this alone; her trainer and she were going to need all of the help that came their way. A light blared and a beeping sound could be heard. That means that Nurse Joy was finished with the egg. Chimchar and Kori walked towards Nurse Joy's station.

"Here is your egg Kori," Nurse Joy said. "It seems very healthy, but it may be a little while before it hatches though. Probably a few more days. Have a nice day and come back anytime."

Kori smiled, happy that the egg was healthy. "Thank you Nurse Joy." Kori grabbed the egg and pulled Chimchar's pokéball out. Once Chimchar saw it she was upset; she wasn't having it.

"Chimchar! Char!" she yelled. She backed away from Kori until she jumped back to the ground. Kori quickly put it back and caught up with her. Chimchar had her back to her.

Kori kneeled on the floor, behind Chimchar. "Chimchar I'm sorry," Kori said. "Please talk to me." So far, this has been the first time Chimchar has been angry with Kori and they've only been together for a few hours. Kori felt like such a crappy trainer. "Please..."

She slowly turned towards Kori. She still looked angry. "Char char chim." She jumped with anger. "Chimchar char!" Professor Rowan, while nice to her and the other pokémon, kept her in her pokéball for too long it seemed.

"You don't like being in your pokéball." Chimchar nodded. "Then I won't return you to it." Chimchar looked at Kori questioningly. "Chim?" "Yep, even if I get irritated with you." So that's what Professor Rowan would do. Hmm... Chimchar is a fire- type with a lot of energy. He's not as young as he used to be. Kori could understand the reasoning but Chimchar doesn't like it. Not nice to make the pokéball a tool for time out.

Anyway, Chimchar walked slowly towards me and put her hand on my face. It felt wet. Was I crying? I used my sleeve to quickly wipe it away. "Chim char."

"I'm really sorry about that," Kori said sincerely. She held Chimchar in one arm and also grabbed the egg with the other arm.

Chimchar seemed to have accepted the apology and moved onto Kori's shoulder. Kori put the egg in a tighter grip. They left the Pokémon Center and then Sandgem Town.

* * *

**Kori's Pokemon**

1. **CHIMCHAR (female): _(MOVES UNKNOWN)_**

2. **EGG: _(NO MOVES TO SPEAK_****_ OF)_**


	2. The first capture

_Journal Entry, June 12th, 2007_

_Chimchar and I didn't actually make it to Jubilife City before nightfall came. Oh well, at least those camping trips my parents took me and Taylor an as kids came in handy._

_ I set up camp just three hours before it got dark. After we were still on Route 202 by 6:45, I know there was no way we would make it to Jubilife until tomorrow. Oh well._

_ I scrubbed the egg for a little bit. After taking it out of the container, it felt warm in my hands. I could swear that it was moving, but I feel like that was just wishful thinking on my part._

_ After that, I played with Chimchar a little bit. We played hide & seek and tag; even played red light, green light. Chimchar has so much energy; not surprising for a fire- type. She played with some of the wild pokémon in the area and climbed all the nearby trees. She got along really well with almost every pokémon she met. Very sociable versus my shy nature._

_ Chimchar even seemed to talk them into helping us with our training. She had mock battles with the Starly in the area, the Bidoof we met; even battle a very helpful and strong Swablu. Swablu also didn't seem to mind when I pulled out my pokédex which was an added bonus. _

**Swablu- the Cotton Bird Pokémon. It can't relax if it or its surroundings are not clean. It wipes off dirt with its wings.**

_ Also, Swablu helped Chimchar and I set up camp. Extra point._

_ I gave berries to all the pokémon who took part in the mock battles with Chimchar. They seemed to really enjoy them._

_ I also met a fellow pokémon trainer. He was a boy with purple hair. I saw him catch and then release some of the pokémon in the area after he would scan them with his pokédex. It was really weird and really wasteful if you ask me._

_ As soon as he noticed me, he challenged me to a battle. Me and Chimchar were so psyched; this would be our first battle with a trainer. He suggested a three on three battle. That was when I had to tell him that I only had Chimchar. Things went downhill from there._

_ He called me weak and pathetic. I tried to explain that I was just beginning my journey but I couldn't get a word in as he continued to call me names. I would have already left had I not just set up camp. _

_ As soon as he was about to leave, Swablu blocked his way and then flew in front of me. It seemed to want to act as my second pokémon. Rude boy seemed somewhat appeased when I suggested a two on two battle._

_ The first battle wasn't long at all. I sent Swablu against his newly caught Starly. I immediately ordered Swablu to use Sing on it. Instant success. After a few attacks, it was over. Me, Swablu and Chimchar were so happy we did a little dance. The other trainer just returned his fainted pokémon._

_ It was horrible. He began insulting it and threatened it "deal with" his Starly later for losing. I didn't like the sound of that. I'm ashamed to say that I didn't confront the guy about it._

_ We continued. I send out my Chimchar while he sent out Elekid. I pulled out my pokédex._

**Elekid- the Electric Pokémon. A weak electric current flows between its horns. Sticking a hand there shocks the unwary.**

_We would have to be cautious of its horns then. _

_ This battle proved a lot more difficult than the first one. It was like the after trainer wouldn't let up the pressure. I told Chimchar to try to get close to use Ember but the electric attacks were doing a very good job keeping her at a distance._

_ Chimchar was very agile; she did a good job of dodging the electric attacks, but she eventually wore herself down. I could only watch as Chimchar got hit by that last Thundershock that did her in._

_ Elekid and its trainer won this round, making it a draw between us. He returned Elekid to its pokéball, berating it for not winning the match quick enough. I swear having the draw with that guy left a really bad taste in my mouth, I was only happy that he didn't seem to like it either. I ran to check on my poor Chimchar. She moaned but didn't seemed to be badly hurt. The trainer left without any last word to me, muttering under his breath. Thank God._

_ I quickly pulled out a potion to heal Chimchar's wounds. She hadn't gotten up but she seemed to be peacefully resting. Swablu began cleaning the dirt on Chimchar's fur. I thanked it and offered it an Oran berry. It took it and made itself comfortable on my sleeping bag. That was fine. I did one last check on the pokémon egg and then doused the fire. It was getting late and I was exhausted. I got Chimchar and myself into my sleeping bag without disturbing Swablu too much._

_ Today was extremely difficult, but tomorrow was a new day. Time to rest now._

_ -Kori_

* * *

June 13th, 2007

Kori woke up from her slumber. She got up and saw Swablu still sleeping on top of her legs, but Chimchar wasn't there at all. Kori got up after apologizing to Swablu for waking it, wondering where her starter would be. Kori searched through the camp, calling for Chimchar but got no response. Swablu got up from its sleep and, once Kori explained the situation, helped to look for Chimchar. Swablu flew into the air and came back to Kori shortly afterward.

"Swablu." The flying- type pokémon was pointing somewhere with one of its fluffy wings. It obviously wanted her to follow it.

"Lead the way." Kori followed the flying Swablu to one of the trees. On one of the higher branches, Chimchar was sitting. Her shoulders were slumped and shaking as if she were crying to herself. It broke Kori's heart seeing Chimchar like this. It's so unlike Chimchar's usually playful nature.

Swablu landed on the branch right next Chimchar. It was probably trying to offer comfort. Kori needed to do the same. That is why she climbed up the same tree and sat next to Chimchar.

Poor Chimchar, Kori thought. She was a mess. Her eyes were downcast and filled with tears. Chimchar lost its first actual battle and that was without causing so much damage to the opponent. How could she be able to help her trainer defeat gym leaders and battle in the League if she was so weak? She needed to be strong. "Char...," she whispered. It was then that she felt an arm wrap around her. Chimchar looked up and saw her trainer smiling down on her.

"Hey Chimchar," Kori greeted. Chimchar looked down, feeling even more regret about last night. Her trainer depended on her and she just let her down.

"Chim."

"Chimchar don't feel so down and don't beat yourself up about last night," Kori said. Chimchar looked up at Kori. "It was our first battle with a trainer." Kori held Chimchar and they, along with Swablu, watched the rising sun. "You did the best that you could at the time. If anyone's to blame for that, it was me."

"Chim?" Chimchar asked, both surprised and confused. "It's my fault. I was supposed to give you directions that would help you and I froze up. I couldn't think of a way to help and I'm really sorry."

Chimchar and Swablu immediately called their disagreements. "Blu blu Swablu!" "CHIMCHAR! CHAR!" That was not Kori's fault; no one blamed her.

Kori smiled a little sadly. "I hate that that battle ended in a draw," Kori whispered quietly. Her voice became stronger as she continued. "But lets get stronger so that next time, we'll always win against someone like that jerk!" "Swablu!" "Chimchar!" All three of them, feeling a lot better after that battle, sat together and watched peacefully as the sun continued to rise.

Eventually, all three packed everything up to be ready to continue on with their journey. Chimchar and Kori turned to Swablu.

"Thank you for all your help Swablu." Kori smiled sadly. "It's time for us to go but I hope that we meet each other again." "Chim chim." Kori and Chimchar both waved and turned to leave.

"Swab!" Swablu flew in front of them, effectively blocking their way. "Swablu swab blu swablu."

Kori and Chimchar were confused. "Is something wrong?"

"Swablu." The flying- type pointed a cotton wing to the strap of Kori's bag where Kori's pokéballs could be seen hanging from. Kori's eyes widened in understanding. "Do you want to come with us Swablu?"

"Swablu," it answered while nodding. Kori smiled. A new friend was joining us. She unhooked an empty pokéball from the strap, ready to make the catch.

"Chimchar!" At that moment, Swablu dodged at the last minute to avoid being hit by an Ember attack. Kori and Swablu glared at the direction it came from.

"What was that for Chimchar?"

Chimchar just smiled, determined. "Char Chimchar!"

Kori raised an eyebrow. "You want to battle Swablu before I catch it?" Chimchar nodded. Kori thought about it. It sounded reasonable. Battling is how you ultimately catch a pokémon like Swablu and this may also help Chimchar as well. Kori looked back at Swablu. "Is it okay if we battle first?"

"Swablu."

"Great, thanks."

"Chim!" Chimchar immediately jumped into position. Swablu began the battle when its wings began to glow bright white at it rushed towards Chimchar.

That definitely looked like Steel Wing, Kori thought to herself. "Chimchar jump over Swablu and use Ember!"

Chimchar successfullly dodged the attack by jumping over Swablu flew to attack. Chimchar opened her mouth and sprayed Swablu with Ember from above. Swablu fell to the ground as Chimchar flipped through the air and perfectly landed to face the fallen Swablu.

Kori held her empty pokéball and pressed the button making it grow in size. She was about to throw it when Swablu managed to pull itself off the ground and flew into the air again. Kori could tell Swablu definitely took a good amount of damage from that Ember and wondered exactly what would happen next.

Swablu flew over to Chimchar faster than Kori could catch and she watched as Swablu was drilling Chimchar with what looked like multiple pecks.

"That must be Fury Attack," Kori whispered. "Chimchar drive Swablu back by using Ember again. Chimchar used Ember again, managing to do a little more damage to Swablu before it backed away, not too much damage though. Swablu was still about to fly up in the air, out of Chimchar's reach.

Chimchar only got hit by one attack and it looked completely worn out. This last move has to clinch it. "Chmchar climb on the tree." Chimchar quickly ran up on the tree and waited on a branch for the next command. "Now jump on top of Swablu's back!" Chimchar launched itself off the branch on top of the startled Swablu. "Now use Scratch!" Chimchar scratched the Swablu's back, only getting off when Swablu started falling out of the air and managed to land in the tree branch again. Kori threw the pokéball, hitting Swablu before it it hit ground. The capsule gave a 'ding' as it landed on the ground. The pokéball moved twice before giving a final 'ding'; Swablu's capture was done.

Kori recovered the pokéball and smiled. Chimchar jumped unto her shoulder to look at it. "We have a new friend Chimchar," she whispered in awe; Swablu was the first pokémon she ever caught after all.

"Chimchar!" Chimchar was grinning from ear to ear as Kori released the very tired Swablu. After healing her tired pokémon, they finally left and continued on to Jubilife City.

* * *

**NOTE: All pokemon in this story will be able to learn five moves at a time. I always thought that four was a little limited, but five does seem good enough for right now.**

**Kori's Pokemon:**

1. **CHIMCHAR (female):**** (****_EMBER, SCRATCH)_**

2. **EGG: _(NO MOVES TO SPEAK OF)_**

3. **SWABLU (male): _(SING, FURY ATTACK, STEEL WING)_**


	3. The meeting and contest

June 15th, 2007

"Thank you for waiting Kori," the Nurse Joy from Jubilife City said. "your pokémon egg is healthy. Just continue to take really good care of it and a healthy pokémon will surely hatch from it. Also, your pokémon are fully recovered." "Chansey." called Nurse Joy's pokémon assistant. Kori pulled out her pokédex.

**Chansey- ****the ****Egg ****Pokémon. ****A ****kindly ****Pokémon ****that ****lays ****highly ****nutritious ****eggs ****and ****shares ****them ****with ****injured ****Pokémon ****or ****people.**

Chansey smiled. "Chansey." Kori smiled as she put the device back in her pocket. She grabbed the tray with Swablu's pokéball, Chimchar and the egg.

"Chimchar," the fire type called in greeting.

"Glad to see that you're feeling better." Kori and her pokémon have going through some tough training since they reached Jubilife City. They wanted to be at their best before challenging the Oreburgh Gym. "Chim chim." Chimchar jumped on Kori's shoulder as she pocketed the pokéball. Kori grabbed the egg and walked towards the exit. As she was exiting the building, she collided with another girl before falling on the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" Kori looked up. The girl looked older, had long brown hair in a brown beret, wore glasses and held a camera. She seemed really nervous. "Are you okay?"

Kori waved off her concern. "I'm fine and I'm sure Chimchar is too."

"Chimchar." she said with a smile. The other girl helped Kori up.

"Are you sure?" she asked, "Is your egg okay?"

Kori checked to make sure. "It's alright," she said with a smile. "My name is Kori and this is Chimchar. I'm a pokémon trainer." She held out her hand and the other girl shook it.

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Lyssa and I'm a pokémon photographer." The two girls walked over to one of the tables and ate together. It was an instant like for the two of them as they continued to talk with each other about their goals.

Kori and Chimchar learned that Lyssa was from Pacifidlog Town in the Hoenn Region. She wants to take pictures of every pokémon she meets, especially in battle. She even showed some of her work as well as her father's, who was her role model. Lyssa even took some pictures of Chimchar.

"I came to Jubilife because I wanted to catch the pokémon contest that was supposed to be happening in the city," Lyssa explained. "I was hoping to take pictures of it."

"There's a contest happening here?" Kori asked.

"Uh huh," Lyssa nodded. "It's happening tomorrow."

"Then I might check it out," Kori said. "After we leave Jubilife City we're going to Oreburgh City to challenge the gym there, but there's still a lot of work that needs to be done before then." "Chimchar."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that the Oreburgh Gym, is a rock- type gym," Kori explained. "Chimchar is a fire type and has a disadvantage. She doesn't know any moves that would be too helpful against rock- types." "Chim chim."

Lyssa nodded. That does sound difficult. "Any ideas on what to do?" Kori shook her head sadly. "Hey, cheer up! You still have time and I'm sure you'll figure it out before you reach the gym." Kori and Chimchar smiled at that.

"Hey, excuse me?" A voice said, interrupting their conversation. "Kori, Lyssa and Chimchar turned to the voice. It was a boy with a Pikachu. "Sorry but I listening to your conversation. You were talking about the Oreburgh City Gym. My name is Ash and this is Pikachu." "Pikachu."

Lyssa smiled. "My name is Lyssa and this is Kori and Chimchar." Kori waved. "Chim," said Chimchar.

"Please to meet you," Ash said. "Anyway, I heard your conversation and I think I can help you. I plan on challenging that same gym."

"You can?" Kori asked excitedly. "How?"

"I think your Chimchar can learn Iron Tail."

"Iron Tail?" Both girls asked.

"Char?" All three were confused,

Ash and Pikachu smiled. "If you come with me outside, I'll show you," Ash went to the counter where Nurse Joy, probably to get his pokémon back. They followed him to the arena outside. Lyssa sat on the sidelines with her camera while Kori and Chimchar stood in front of Ash and Pikachu.

"I think it's easier to just show you in a battle instead okay?" Ash said. Kori quickly nodded.

"Chimchar be ready okay?"

"Chim!" Chimchar was fired up for this.

"Alright Pikachu! Start with Iron Tail!"

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped into the air and flipped. Kori and Chimchar watched as its tail began to glow.

"Dodge it Chimchar!" At the last moment, before Pikachu came down, Chimchar jumped to the side to avoid it. Chimchar watched as Pikachu's tail came down on the dirt where it once stood, causing a huge hole to appear on the ground. "Char," she whispered in awe. Chimchar could imagine the damage she woul, have taken had she not moved.

"Whoa," Kori muttered. Iron Tail was a strong move.

"That's Iron Tail," Ash explained. "It's effective against rock types. If Chimchar wants to learn the move, then it's going to need to exercise its tail." Ash told Kori the best way to do that.

Kori grinned. "Thanks Ash!"

"No problem," Ash said. "Hey what are you two doing tomorrow?"

Lyssa stood. "I'm going to be watching the contest."

"So are we." Kori explained. "Chim."

"Hey that's great." "Pika." Ash explained. "Me and a friend are actually going to be competing in it. See you tomorrow." Ash and Pikachu waved as they walked away.

"Bye." They all waved as they left. "This is great!" Kori yelled, holding the laughing Chimchar in the air. "Now we're gonna teach you Iron Tail!" "Chimchar!" Lyssa smiled as Kori attached a good small sized to Chimchar's tail with a rope, then she went down and started with Chimchar. Lyssa smiled at their enthusiasm. They'll be able to get this move with that energy. Lyssa was only too happy to help. The fast friends only parted ways when they were in their rooms in the Center to rest for the night. Chimchar jumped into the bed while Kori searched for her journal.

* * *

_Journal Entry, June 15th, 2007_

_ Today has been a really great day. Not only did me and my pokémon make some really cool friends, but I also found a move Chimchar could learn that would help in our upcoming Gym battle; Iron Tail. I really can't thank Ash enough for that._

_ Speaking of Ash, I'm really glad to have met him and Pikachu. Even though we're rivals working towards the Sinnoh League, he was still really nice and offered to help me and Chimchar. Lyssa was really awesome. _

_ Chimchar had a hard time exercising her tail but she was so good about it. She really wants to learn this movie. This all just reminded me that I haven't spoken to my familiy in about a few days now. Oops. Not good. I'll have to call tomorrow or else mom will keep worrying about me. Time to sleep now._

_ -Kori_

* * *

June 16th, 2007

Kori was up with Chimchar and Swablu, eating breakfast together, after Kori finished talking to her family on the phone. They were glad she called, scolded her for not calling sooner and wished her luck. Taylor really liked Swablu. Lyssa had come and they agreed to sit together to watch the contest before she left again. Right now, she needed to buy a new memory card for her camera and pick up her other photos. Kori talked with her pokémon, while she cleaned the egg.

"I really need to thank you both for all the hard work you've both put into training," Kori said. "Swab." "Chim." "You guys have been great. And you've made really great progress. Today, we're going to take it easy and watch the Pokémon Contest" "Swab?" "It's really cool Swablu, you'll see." "Chim chim." Chimchar seemed to know about and he trusted his Trainer, so he'll watch it. "After the contest, we'll leave the next day after for Oreburgh." "Swablu." "Chimchar!" Chimchar really was very was a very excitable pokémon, Swablu seemed to be the opposite of her and more calm. Kori has realized her pokémon had their own personalities.

They all left the Center, both pokémon on Kori's shoulders. Kori decided that Swablu should be part of the fun too.

As soon as they crossed the street, Chimchar jumped off of Kori's shoulder. "Chimchar wait!" Kori and Swablu went after Chimchar as she suddenly stopped in front of a store window.

Kori caught up. "Chimchar you really shouldn't just run off like that." she said in a scolding manner. Swablu cooed in agreement. Chimchar continued to look at the store window. Kori and Swablu looked to see what caught Chimchar's attention. The only thing Chimchar seemed to be looking at is a choker with a dark blue ribbon with a small sapphire in the center. It really was beautiful. Kori knelt to Chimchar's level. "It's beautiful." Chimchar nodded. "Do you want it?" Chimchar turned to Kori; she looked very unsure. The trinket was really beautiful, but it looked like it could be expensive. Could her trainer afford that? "Chim?" Kori moved the egg to her bag and carried Chimchar in the arms. Swablu settled back on her shoulder before she went inside the store. A nice looking cashier smiled at her.

"Well hello," she said. "How can I help you today?"

"Hello," Kori greeted back. "My Chimchar and I were admiring this beautiful choker in your window. I was wondering how much it is."

The store cashier smiled. "It certainly is beautiful," she agreed. "Right now it costs $80 dollars."

Kori smiled. "I would like to buy it please."

"Of course. Please hold on while I get it for you." The cashier walked over to the window. "So," cashier started. "Are you and your Chimchar entered in the contest?"

"No," Kori said, smiling, "but we're on our way to watch it. I only came in because my Chimchar seemed to really like it."

The cashier smiled as she came back with the choker. "I'm glad to hear that," she said. "It would certainly match Chimchar's eyes." She looked at Chimchar. "I really hope that you enjoy it Chimchar."

Chimchar smiled. "Chim." The cashier rang it up as Chimchar continued to admire it. Kori paid for it and put it on Chimchar's neck. They all left the store and said goodbye to the cashier.

* * *

"Where is Kori already?" Lyssa asked. The contest was about to start so to save their seats, she had her Corsola sit inside with her stuff. At that moment, she saw Kori running with her Chimchar in her arms and a Swablu on her shoulder. Good.

"Hey!" Lyssa started waving as Kori walked closer.

"Sorry!" Kori exclaimed. "I was held up a little."

"No problem, just glad that you're here." Lyssa noticed the choker around Chimchar's neck. "Beautiful choker Chimchar!" Lyssa gushed. Chimchar smiled. "Char chim."

They jogged into the building and up to their seats. A good position to see the contestants. Kori noticed a pink and blue pokémon that looked like a piece of coral holding their seats, she pulled out her pokédex.

**Corsola-****the ****Coral ****Pokémon. ****Corsola ****live ****in ****the ****clean ****seas ****of ****the ****South. ****They ****apparently ****can't ****live ****in ****polluted ****waters.**

Lyssa extended her arms. "This is my Corsola." "Corsola." "Swablu. "Chimchar."Kori smiled. "Nice to meet you Corsola." Kori's pokémon sat next to Corsola on either side as they got to know the newly introduced pokémon. Kori sat next Lyssa. The head of ceremonies, Marian, announced the first contestant.

It was a girl about their age with short orange hair in an elegant white suite. She held out a pokéball and threw it. "Misdreavus, curtains!"

It seemed like a large billow of smoke, an effect created from the ball capsules ad seals. Kori took out her pokédex, hoping that the information would come, even if she couldn't see the pokémon. The Pokédex showed the image of it.

**Misdreavus- ****the ****Screech ****Pokémon. ****It ****is ****a ****pokémon ****that ****startles ****people ****in ****the ****middle ****of ****the ****night. ****It ****gathers ****fear ****as ****its ****energy.**

They all watched in awe as the Misdreavus used Double Team in the smoke and they made mysterious shapes. Definitely the perfect way to show off a ghost- type, Kori thought. Lyssa shot as many pictures as she could. "Great act," Lyssa whispered.

Zoey then commanded Misdreavus to use Confuse Ray. At that moment, all of them raced out of the smoke, finally revealing the pokémon's image. Eventually the copies disappeared., leaving the real one as the center attention. With one last move, Shock Wave, Kori was awed by Misdreavus power. "Char..." so was Chimchar it seemed. Kori was definitely learning a lot from Zoey's performance alone. I definitely want my pokémon to be that strong, Kori thought, looking at her Chimchar and Swablu. Their eyes seemed glued to that last display. Finally the performance was over.

The last few performance were alright but none of those that came after Zoey and Misdreavus seemed as skilled; they were a tough act to follow it seemed, but there was at least one act that was... interesting to say the least.

A coordinator named Jesselina along with a Carnivine that was released from a big heart. Kori already had her pokédex ready.

**Carnivine- ****the ****Bug ****Catcher ****Pokémon. ****It ****binds ****itself ****to ****trees ****in ****marshes. ****It ****attracts ****prey ****with ****its ****sweet-****smelling ****drool ****and ****gulps ****them ****down.**

"Oh yuck" Lyssa said when she heard the pokédex entry. She snapped another picture as Jesselina ordered Carnivine to use Bullet Seed, aiming for the giant lollipops. A great way to show Carnivine's skillful aim, but that wasn't what made it interesting.

It was when the red- headed coordinator ordered Carnivine to use Bite. And Bite it did, only on Jesselina. The show ended with Carnivine biting Jesselina so that her head was completely in its mouth. Jesselina screamed.

"What the hell?" Kori whispered in shock. The pokémon and their trainers shared a look with each other. "Did they mean to do that?"

Lyssa shrugged. "I have no idea... but Jesselina must have a high tolerance for pain or something because I know I would not be waving to the crowd with that monster on my neck." They all nodded in an empathetical manner. They listened as Marian introduced the next contestant.

"And now we present from far away Pallet Town in the Kanto Region, now making his Jubilife City debut, say hi to Ash!"

Lyssa and Kori both jumped out of their seats and clapped as loud as they could. Chimchar got up and yelled and danced as Ash came unto the stage, looking confidant and undeterred.

"Aipom!" Ash yelled, throwing the pokéball. "I choose you!" From the rain of stars came a purple monkey with a hand on its tail.

**Aipom- ****the ****Long ****Tail ****Pokémon. ****It ****lives ****high ****among ****the ****treetops. ****It ****can ****use ****its ****tail ****as ****freely ****and ****cleverly ****as ****its ****hand.**

"Wow..." Kori whispered. They were awed as Aipom used Swift, causing the stars to collide with the stars from the ball capsule to be negated and turned to pretty dust. Then Double Team was used to create five copies. Finally, the duo finished their act with Aipom using Focus Punch with its tail while spinning like a top to take out the copies.

Lyssa, Kori and their pokémon were having a ball. That act was totally awesome!

After Ash and his Aipom were done accepting their round of applause, the final contestant really floored Kori.

"... so lets give her a warm welcome," Marian concluded. "Dawn!"

"What?" Kori whispered, eyes widened. Lyssa noticed her reaction.

"Do you know her Kori? She comes from the same town as you."

Kori's teeth clenched. Both Chimchar and Swablu noticed their trainer's reaction as well. This seemed so unlike her.

"I know her," Kori explained. Dawn was now just standing on stage. "We don't get along with each other."

"Oh..." Lyssa said. She shrugged and they continued to watch the show. Plenty of people don't get along.

"Okay Piplup!" Dawn called. "Spotlight!" her pokémon was released from a bunch of bubbles; how appropriate for a water- type.

**Piplup- ****the ****Penguin ****Pokémon. ****A ****poor ****walker, ****it ****often ****falls ****down. ****However, ****its ****strong ****pride ****makes ****it ****puff ****up ****its ****chest ****without ****care.**

Sounds like the perfect pokémon for Dawn, Kori thought meanly. She instantly regretted it. Piplup really is a fine pokémon, even if it wasn't her first choice and this is Dawn's performance. She should just enjoy with the crowd.

Piplup began the performance by using Bubblebeam, causing all the bubbles to float into the ceiling. Next, Dawn commanded it to use Peck. Piplup's beak glowed and became a lot bigger than normal. Kori, reluctantly, and Lyssa was impressed; that move definitely took a lot of training on their part.

Piplup then moved and jumped into the air, facing the bubbles. Piplup finished up by moving faster than Kori and Lyssa could catch, popping the bubbles and causing the ceiling to sparkle. They all clapped. It was very good, for Dawn's first time anyway.

Finally Dawn and Piplup were aloud to leave as the Judges tallied their results, calling a brief intermission. Kori, Lyssa and their pokémon went into the dressing room. They wanted to congratulate Ash. Lyssa held her Corsola and Kori held her egg while Chimchar and Swablu were on her shoulder. After passing a bunch of coordinators they finally spotted the familiar boy and his Pikachu.

"Hey Ash!" Ash turned to the voice and smiled. "Hey Kori! Lyssa! Glad you made it!"

The girls walked over. "Great performance. We were watching the whole thing," Lyssa explained. Ash's friends seemed to be studying them; the other contestant, Dawn, who was having a glare fest with Kori. Hmmm... I'll have to ask about that in more detail, thought Lyssa. The other friend, an older, tanned skinned boy smiled.

"Hello," the boy said hilding out his hand. He had a nice smile. "My name is Brock."

Lyssa shook his hand. "My name Lyssa and this is Corsola." "Corsola."

Kori smiled at Brock. "I'm Kori." She pointed to her pokémon. "These are Chimchar and Swablu." "Chimchar." "Swablu."

Ash pointed to the very silent Dawn. "And this is-"

"Dawn." Kori interrupted, voicer unusually flat. Everyone was confused. Something didn't seem right. "Nice job out there Dawn."

"Gee thanks," the blue haired girl answered sarcastically. Everyone noticed how the girls acted towards each other. "Chim?" "Swab?" Kori's pokémon shared a look with each other.

"So you... know each other?" Kori nodded. Dawn continued to glare. At that moment, Marian got the contest started and everyone that was there saw they eight contestants that would be in the second round. That included Ash, Dawn, Zoey and, to Kori's shock at least, Jesselina. They probably felt sorry for her and gave her the spot, Kori thought to herself. She still felt the intensity of Dawn's glare.

"I actually have to call my mom right now," Dawn said in a stiff way before she life. Kori wasn't sorry to see her go.

"We should actually get back to our seats too," Kori said. Her voice seemed normal once Dawn was gone.

"Why don't you watch the contest here?" Brock asked. "I insist."

"I actually can't," Lyssa said disappointed. I need to be able to get the pictures of the battles for this freelance job I'm doing right now, but Kori you should watch from here. I think our seats might have been taken when we didn't return."

Lyssa what are you doing to me? Kori thought. She had no intention of being stuck with Dawn's glare for the whole thing. But she didn't say that, instead she said, "Sure. Sounds like fun." Brock and Ash seemed nice anyway.

Dawn eventually came back in time to see the match ups. The first battle was between Ash and Zoey, who started treating Ash coldly once she found out that Ash would be competing in the Sinnoh League for some odd reason. We all watched as both contestants made it to the stage.

Ash stuck with Aipom while Zoey released Glameow instead of Misdreavus. Kori pulled out her pokédex to learn about it.

**Glameow- the Catty Pok****émon. Glameow hides its spiteful tendency of hooking its claws into the nose of its Trainer if it isn't fed.**

Ouch..., Kori thought to herself. She noticed Pikachu talking with her pokémon and realized she never saw what the pokédex had to say about it. She pointed.

**Pikachu- the Electric Mouse Pok****émon. It occasionally uses an electric shock to recharge a fellow Pikachu that is in a weakened state.**

"Hello!" Kori turned to see Dawn glaring at her again. "Brock asked you a question."

Kori ignored her. "I'm sorry Brock. Didn't hear what you said." Let Dawn stew for all she cared.

"I was just asking about your pokémon egg," Kori looked at the egg in her arm. It's been shaking a lot more strongly. She was sure it was going to hatch soon.

"My mom gave me this when I started my journey," Kori explained. "I have no idea what's in it, but I can't wait for it to hatch."

Brock seemed to study it really hard. So did Dawn once she stopped glaring at me.

"I've never seen an egg like that before," Brock said. "Please, when it hatched I'd like to have a look."

Kori smiled. "No problem." They went back to watching the battle. It was becoming a one- sided match Zoey's favor. During the last seconds, when it looked like Ash and Aipom was going to make on last turn around, the timer went out, automatically making Zoey the winner of that battle.

Zoey warmed up after she found out that Aipom was the one who really wanted to compete. After telling Dawn to "raise Aipom", Zoey seemed to notice Kori. "Well hello. My name is Zoey."

Kori grinned. "I'm Kori and this is Chimchar and Swablu." "Chimchar." "Swablu." "Nice to meet you."

Zoey smiled. Suddenly we noticed a white glow. It was my egg. Everyone, including Lyssa who had been talking with Brock, surrounded me as I eased myself and the egg onto the floor.

"Whoa..." Kori whispered. She opened the container.

"Chim..." The fire monkey watched in fascination as the egg continued to glow and dissolve into a shape. Eventually the glow dissipated, leaving a small blue and white shape with a sea shell on its chest. It's curious, dark eyes looking at everyone. "Osha?"

"What pokémon is that?" Dawn asked from the back.

"I don't know..." Zoey said. "I've never seen it before."

"It's not showing on my pokédex," Ash said.

"It's because it's not a Sinnoh pokémon." Kori answered. "It's an Oshawott and is from a different region called Unova."

"Wow." Lyssa took a picture, the flash seeming to startle the newly hatched pokémon. "Osha!" It began to back away on the brink of tears.

"It's alright," Kori spoke softly. "No one here wants to hurt you. We just all want to be your friend."

"Osha?" Chimchar and Swablu greeted the Oshawott. "Chim." Chimchar smiled. Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder to introduce itself with a "Pikachu!" Eventually Oshawott smiled and seemed to open up to them. Kori smiled at the sight before pulling out her own trusty pokédex.

**Oshawott- the Sea Otter Pokémon. The scalchop on its stomach is made from the same elements as claws. It detaches the scalchop for use as a blade.**

"Oh wow," Ash said, getting closer. Brock went in for a closer look as well. "What a cool pokémon."

"So the scalchop on Oshawott's chest is a weapon?" Brock asked.

Kori nodded. At that moment, Marian called out for Dawn in her battle. The coordinator seemed to find it difficult to drag herself away. "It's really cute," she said before leaving for the stage. Oshawott seemed to beam at the compliment. "Oshawott," it smiled rubbing his head.

Kori crawled over to Oshawott. "Hello Oshawott. My name is Kori and I really like your scalchop." Oshawott seemed to beam at that compliment and detached it, lovingly cleaning it before putting it back on its chest.

Is it alright if me and my friends look at it? I promise we'll give it right back." Oshawott nodded slowly and handed the scalchop to Kori, who in turn showed it to Ash and Brock, telling them to feel.

They both felt and were both surprised by how sharp it felt on the edges. Lyssa took a turn as well. They all thanked Oshawott when its scalchop was returned.

The friends continued to watch the match. Lyssa disappeared at some point to take more pictures. Dawn's match went off without any issue using Buneary to win the match for her.

**Buneary- the Rabbit Pokémon. Its ears are always rolled up. They can be forcefully extended to shatter even a large boulder.**

After that match ended, Dawn came back. They all watched as Jesselina overwhelmed her opponent in what seemed like a lot less than five minutes. With the end of that match began the semi- finals.

The first match was between Zoey and Dawn. Definitely a good match up there. Kori throught to herself. "Good luck you two," Kori whispered shyly.

Zoey smirked, while Dawn looked at Kori hardly; it wasn't a glare per say. Dawn then turned to the smiling and laughing Oshawott that was waving at them. Dawn slwly smiled and looked back at Kori. "No need to worry," she said, determined.

Kori smiled. Normally Dawn and her would have been at each other's throats or glaring some more. Maybe they were maturing; Dawn certainly looked stronger. Kori began to wonder if she did too since she left Twin Leaf days ago. Guess I'll find out when I get tp Oreburgh, she thought to herself.

Zoey and Dawn walked over to the stage. "I have no idea who is going to win this one," Kori said.

Brock nodded. "It really is anyone's guess at this point."

"It's definitely is going to be a good match though," Ash concluded. Kori nodded. It would probably be one of the best matches in the contest.

The battle was between Glameow and Buneary. In the beginning Zoey and Glameow seemed to be taking over; the pair just kept using Dawn and Buneary's moves against them. Kori had believed Dawn and her pokémon were going to make a comeback, especially after Buneary's last Ice Beam. Glameow dodged it, but the ground that was underneath it became icy, causing the Catty pokémon to slip on the field.

Dawn saw her chance. She ordered Buneary to use a Dizzy Punch and Bounce attack combo, making nice clean hits on the opponent. Buneary was in the air, going for another Bounce; it really looked like Dawn and Buneary were really going to win it.

But Zoey and Glameow made a brilliant comeback. Under Zoey's direction, Glameow used Shadow Claw on the ice that was under it, causing the detached blocks of ice to hit Buneary. Buneary was still in the air when it was being pelted in the air. Glameow concluded the match by using Iron Tail on Buneary. Kori was hoping that Buneary would get back up again, but the buzzer went off. It was too late and Zoey went on to the final stage, awaiting her next opponent.

Dawn left the stage afterwards and left to call her mom. Kori left the dressing room to find Lyssa and Corsola, leaving her pokémon to have fun with their new friends: Pikachu, Piplup, Buneary and Aipom. If Oshawott needed anything, Chimchar would just come get her.

"Hey," Lyssa greeted with a smile. "How's Dawn doing in there? I honestly thought she was going to win with that last combination."

Kori shrugged. "I guess she's upset about it. She's handling it pretty well though." Kori's face was without concern.

Lyssa raised one eyebrow. "What is with you two? She's been galring at you and you haven't exactly been warm to her."

Kori bristled. "I congratulated her when she made it past the appeals round."

Lyssa raised an eyebrow. "You congratulated her with about the same level of enthusiasm I used to do homework with. It wasn't what you said but how you said it. Now what is going on between you and Dawn."

"Nothing," Kori answered quickly. "We're from the same town and we just don't get along with each other. This is the most civil I think we've ever been to each other actually."

Lyssa didn't exactly seemed satisfied with that answer but it was the best she was going to get.

Eventually, the contest concluded with the battle between Zoey and Jesselina, which Zoey won. Kori was beginning to think that nothing stuck to Zoey, period. They all congratulated her when she received the Jubilife ribbon.

Kori, Lyssa, Ash, Dawn, Brock and their pokémon were saying their last goodbyes.

"Bye," Kori said Lyssa said, waving.

"Bye," Ash said. "We to see you guys again."

"And remember to bottle feed Oshawott for a while," Brock yelled. Brock, being a pokémon breeder had given Kori advice on how to take care of her newly hatched pokémon.

"I'll remember!"

"Chimchar chim." "Swablu." "Oshawott."

"Aipom ao ao pom." "Bun bun." "Pika." "Lup Piplup." The pokémon called waving to each other.

The girls were about to leave until a voice stopped them.

"Kori." The girl turned back, surprised that Dawn was the one calling. "Take care until next time."

Time seemed to stop as Kori wrapped her mind around it. She grinned. "You too Dawn," she said. And with that Kori and Lyssa head to the Pokémon Center. Kori yawned, just about ready to go to her room after such a day.

"Kori," Lyssa called. Kori waited.

"Yeah?"

"I know you're headed for Oreburgh City tomorrow...," Kori watched as Lyssa hesitantly contiued on. "I was wondering... if it was okay... if we maybe... travelled together...? I mean we don't know each other that well..."

"Okay."

"And... wait what?"

"I said okay." Kori said with a smile.

"You can come if you want. Welcome to team Kori."

Lyssa smiled too. "That's great! I guess I'll see you in the morning?"

Kori nodded, waving as she went to her room. Oshawott had fallen asleep in her arms. Chimchar and Swablu were barely awake themselves. Kori returned Swablu to its pokéball as soon as she made it to her room. After putting both Oshawott and Chimchar in the bed, she pulled out her journal.

* * *

_Journal Entry, June 16th, 2007_

_ So much has happened today. A lot of weird things._

_ I watched a contest live for the first time. It's definitely a lot more exciting live than on TV. I guess I could see the appeal if I wasn't more interested in competing in the pokémon League._

_ Another weird thing that happened had to do with that same contest; Dawn was competing in it. Something that shouldn't really surprise me considering that she never made it a secret that she was going to be a coordinator._

_ I expected the glares that I received from her but what I was so surprised because after the Contest she was almost... nice to me. Maybe she was secretly replaced with some pod person trying to take over the world._

_ Or maybe it has to do with Oshawott. My grandmother had this saying about how past anger seemed to be forgotten after witnessing the birth of a baby. Maybe it's the same kind of thing witnessing a pokémon being hatched from an egg. Maybe me and Dawn can be friends someday._

_ Also I have a travel companion in Lyssa. I like her. She's awesome._

_ That contest reminded me how important my dreams are. Me and everyone I met are on our journeys to fulfill those dreams and to do that, we need to be stronger._

_ -Kori_

* * *

**Kori's Pokemon**

1. **CHIMCHAR:**** _(EMBER, SCRATCH, IRON TAILlearning)__  
_**

2. **SWABLU:**** _(SING, FURY ATTACK, STEEL__ WING)_**

3. **OSHATWOTT: _(MOVES UNKNOWN)_**

**Lyssa's Pokemon**

1. **CORSOLA: _(MOVES_****_ UNKNOWN)_**


	4. The trainer's failure

June 18th, 2007

"Chimchar use Iron Tail!" Kori yelled. Chimchar jumped into the air. Its flaming tail grew bigger and glowed white as she went for the attack. "CHIM!"

"Corsola dodge it!" Lyssa shouted.

"Corsola!" Corsola managed to move out of the way shortly before Chimchar finally came down, creating a big crack where Chimchar's tail hit.

Kori grinned. "Nice work on that Iron Tail Chimchar!"

"Chim." She answered back, grinning. Since leaving Jubilife City, Kori and Chimchar have been exercising Chimchar's tail as hard as they could to be ready for their gym battle. This was the first successful Iron Tail that had been done so far.

"Now lets see if you can use Iron Tail again!"

"Chim!"

Oshawott sat on a light blue blanket watching the sparring match. "Wott." His nice trainer had just bottle fed him before going to battle and now he watched enviously as Chimchar got to battle. "Wott!"

"Now Corsola use-" Lyssa never completed the command because at that moment, a water attack came. Both Corsola and Chimchar jumped into the air to avoid it.

That was Scald, Kori thought, instantly recognizing the steam that came up from where the attack hit. Both Kori and Lyssa looked at the direction where the attack came from...

And they saw Oshawott standing on top of the blanket.

"Oshawott?" Kori confused. She didn't even know that Oshawott knew how to use Scald. "Chimchar?"

"What was that for Oshawott?" Lyssa yelled. "Cor?"

Oshawott ran over to Kori. He began pulling on her pant leg as soon as he was close enough. "Oshawott wott oshawott," he said, motioning towards Chimchar and Corsola.

"What's the matter Oshawott?" Kori kneeled to the little water pokémon's level. Oshawott kept motioning desperately, it made Kori feel a little guilty for not understanding.

"Osha!" He pulled off his scalchop and began to angriliy slash at the air.

"Oh!" Kori understood now. "You want to battle too?"

Oshawott beamed. "Oshawott!"

Kori looked at Lyssa, unsure. Oshawott had just hatched from its egg two days ago after all.

Lyssa smiled. The scene almost made her forget why she had been angry about in the first place. "That's so adorable! And you should definitely train with Oshawott."

Kori still looked unsure. "Really?"

Lyssa nodded. "Yeah. Oshawott wants to get stronger too and even if you don't use it in this gym battle, you can put him in other battles."

Kori looked back at Oshawott. He looked so hopeful and eager. Who was she not to help him get stronger? "Okay Oshawott." Kori turned to Chimchar "Chimchar, keep battling with Corsola without me okay? You can use your other moves, but remember to practice your Iron Tail."

Chimchar nodded. She went back to training with Corsola. Kori walked farther away with an ecstatic Oshawott. It was finally time for him to shine.

Kori pilled out her pokédex and pointed it at Oshawott. "Oshawott is a male and knows the moves Scald and Air Slash." Air Slash? The father must've been a flying- type then. Kori also pulled out a pokéball amd released Swablu. "Swablu," he called in the sky. "Swablu," Kori called. "Please battle with Oshawott. I'm only going to give orders to Oshawott, so please use any attack you want."

"Swablu." Swablu began with Fury Attack. Kori smiled.

"Oshawott dodge it!" Kori called. Oshawott didn't move and Swablu was coming in fast. "Oshawott I said dodge." Still Oshawott didn't move out of the way, instead he opened his mouth and used Scald. Luckily Swablu managed to dodge before getting hit by the attack.

"Oshawott." Oshawott looked at Kori. "You have to listen to my commands if this is going to work out." Oshawott looked like he was about to cry. Kori put her arms around him. "The attack was great. But I need you to listen to me; I only want what is best for you and I need you to trust my directions okay?"

"Oshawott..." The water- type looked really thoughtful. He really liked his human; she was nice to him, fed him and held him even in his egg. He wanted her to be happy with him. If she said it have to be that way, then maybe that was the way it was. Oshawott nodded. He would trust his human.

Kori smiled. "Good. Now let's get back to work." The pokémon trainer and her two pokémon got back into htier positions, all ready to continue where they left off. Then the ground started shaking.

Lyssa returned Corsola to its pokéball after the skaing began, then Chimchar and her staggered over to Kori, the shaking was so powerful. "What the hell is going on?"

Kori shook her head. She had no idea what was happening either. At that moment, a bunch of cherry shaped pokémon and yellow flower looking pokémon started running past them. Kori, not recognizing the pokémon, took out her pokédex

**Cherubi- The Cherry Pokémon. The small ball is not only filled with nutrients, it is also tasty. Starly try to peck it off.**

** Cherrim- The Blossom Pokémon and the evolved form of Cherubi. If it sense strong sunlight, it opens its folded petals to absorb the sun's rays with its whole body.**

"What are they running from?" Kori asked. "Chim?" Chimchar had jumped on her shoulder. Everyone, except Swablu, felt as the tremors grew stronger. Kori picked up Oshawott when she noticed him stumble.

One of the running Cherubi stumbled and tripped at that moment, they all watched a huge pokémon came out of the forest behind the Cherubi with a huge roar.

**Rhyperior- The Drill Pokémon. It can launch a rock held in its hand like a missile by tightening, then expanding muscels instantly.**

Both Kori and Lyssa watched in horror as Rhyperior was about to crush the fallen Cherubi.

"Wott!" Oshawott jumped out of Kori's arms and started running towards the Rhyperior.

"Oshawott no!" Kori ran after the younger pokémon , who was bravely trying to save Cherubi.

"Kori!" Lyssa yelled, frozen in fear.

Oshawott ran towards the monster of a pokémon. It was about to step on Cherubi, so he used Scald on the wild Rhyperior. Right in the face. Rhyperior was momentarily blinded by the attack and stopped moving, giving Kori enough time to grab Oshawott and Cherubi before turning back around and running.

"Come on!" Kori yelled at Lyssa before running past her. The young photographer snapped out of it. She and the sky bound Swablu hurried in the same direction.

Rhyperior stopped rubbing its face as the burning eventually stopped. Now it was pissed. Rhyperior watched as the human and pokémon ran farther away. It ran after them, roaring.

Kori and Lyssa and their pokémon friends continued to run. They had to stop when they reached a cliff.

"Now what do we do?" Lyssa asked panickly. She was answered by a roar. Rhyperior had caught up with them. They were completely trapped.

"Chimchar!" The fire- type had gotten off of Kori's shoulder. "Oshawott!" Oshawott followed her lead. Swablu flew in front of Rhyperior; all three pokémon were ready to protect Kori if they needed to.

Rhyperior roared and then stomped on the ground, causing a powerful earthquake. Kori and Lyssa couldn't find their footing. They were going to fall. Oshawott attacked Rhyperior with Scald again, hoping that it would stop the Earthquake. He was wrong.

Rhyperior became blinded again and continued to use Earthquake. The ground beneath them crumbled and all of them, including Rhyperior, began to fall. Swablu flew down to them. Kori's arms tightened around the Cherubi. She screamed while she helplessly watched as her Chimchar and Oshawott slowly fall away from her and Lyssa. Swablu flew down, clawing at her clothing to catch her, but she was too big for him to carry. When Kori finally hit the ground,her world turned black.

* * *

"Kori... up..." Kori head a faint voice in her black world. "Wake... please." Kori could feel movement on her body. "Get up!" Kori gasped and her eyes open; her world filling with color again. Lyssa was standing over her. "Oh thank god!" Lyssa whispered in relief. "You're awake. How do you feel?"

Kori groaned. She tried to get herself up, but she fell back again. Lyssa help her up. "What happened?"

"We fell off the cliff," Lyssa explained. "I didn't see what happened to Rhyperior, but your Chimchar and Oshawott got separated from us."

Kori remembered. It brought her to the brink of tears. She looked down in her arms; she should have been able to help them. Kori remembered something.

"Where did Cherubi go?" Kori asked. "Did it leave? Was it alright?" She looked to Lyssa in question. Lyssa shrugged, while putting on her brown beret. She honestly forgot about Cherubi. And she didn't remember seeing it once they fell.

"Blu." The girls looked up. Swablu swooped down to Kori and pointed to her chest. "Swablu swab blu."

Kori looked at her chest. She didn't see anything strange. "What is Swablu pointing at?" Lyssa asked Kori. The short haired girl had no idea. "What is it Swablu?"

"Swab." Swablu kept pointing. He touched the point of her chest where her pokéballs were on her bag strap.

"My pokéballs?" What was in there? Swablu answered that question by pushing the button. Something was released from in with a ball of light.

"Cherubi!" It called with a smile. Kori eyes widened. She must have accidentally caught the pokémon during the fall. It stood, smiling at Kori.

"I'm so sorry!" Kori said, remorseful. She kneeled to be closer to Cherubi's level. "I didn't mean to catch you. If you want to be released, I'll understand."

"Cherubi?" Cherubi's smile faltered. She realized that her now trainer didn't mean to catch her, but she didn't mind being caught by her. This human cared enough about her to run towards Rhyperior to save her. Cherubi had no regrets about getting caught. "Cherubi!" Cherubi shook her head. "Cherubi!"

Kori held her hands in surrender. "Alright. You can stay if you want, but we need to find Chimchar and Oshawott right now. Swablu fly into the sky and see if you can find them!" "Swab." Swablu flew away. Kori returned Cherubi to its pokéball. She ran and grabbed Lyssa's hand. "Lets go." Kori dragged Lyssa and didn't notice another person before she bumped into them.

"Watch where you're going!" A boy yelled angrily. Lyssa glared before helping her friend stand again.

This kind of thing happens too often, Kori thought to herself with a sigh. Koria accepted Lyssa's help and saw the person she ran into.

"You!" Kori screamed.

The boy raised one purple eyebrow. "Do I know you?" He asked nastily.

Kori ignored him and glared. This was the trainer that Kori had her first battle with. Kori shook her head; it's not important right now. "Hey, did you see a Chimchar and an Oshawott?"

"Chim?" Kori immediately looked next to the trainer, seeing Chimchar. She felt bright hope only for a moment before quickly feeling despair. This wasn't her little Chimchar, it belongs to some else; probably this same trainer.

"An osha- what?" The boy asked.

"She said an Oshawott," a new voice answered. "It's a water- type. One of the starter pokémon of the Unova Region actually. It's not even known to live in the Sinnoh Region at all."

Lyssa jumped and screamed. Standing next to her was a dark, green haired boy with glasses suddenly appeared behind her. "Where the hell did you come from?" The new boy adjusted his glasses. "My name is Conway," the boy said, not addressing the question. "What seems to be the problem?"

"We fell off the cliff," Kori stated, in tears. "This Rhyperior came out of nowhere..."

"A Rhyperior?" The purple haired boy asked.

"An earthquke and we all fell- I can't find Chimchar and Oshawott-."

"Alright," Conway answered gently. "I'll help. Please just calm down. Then you can tell us what happened."

The other guy just huffed angrily. "What kind of trainer can't even keep track of her pokémon? Useless."

Both Lyssa and Conway glared at him. Insensitive ass. Kori on the other hand cried harder. It was her fault and as their trainer, she should have been able to protect them.

She failed.

* * *

**Kori's Pokemon**

1. **CHIMCHAR (female):**** _(EMBER, SCRATCH, IRON TAIL)__  
_**

2. **SWABLU (male):**** _(SING, FURY ATTACK, STEEL__ WING)_**

3. **OSHATWOTT (male): _(SCALD, AIR SLASH)_**

4. **CHERUBI (female): _(MOVES UNKNOWN)_**

**Lyssa's Pokemon**

1. **CORSOLA (female): _(MOVES_****_ UNKNOWN)_**


	5. Razor shell saved the day

"Chimchar!" Chimchar has been calling for her trainer ever since she and Oshawott had fallen together. She had not seen where Kori and the others had fallen but they had to keep looking.

"Oshawott...," the water pokémon fell on the ground and started crying. It wasn't really hurt by the fall, but that wasn't the point; Oshawott wanted his nice Trainer. "Osha wott. Oshawott..."

"Chim." Chimchar patted the crying pokémon on the back, trying to give comfort to him. "Char char." They would find Kori again, somehow. Chimchar carried the smaller pokémon and cradled him in her arms. She would just have to be strong until her trainer was found.

"Oshawott." They stayed still until Oshawott's tears stopped. Then they heard a roar from the distance, Rhyperior. They had to move.

* * *

Swablu continued to fly in the air, looking down to spot his friends. Swablu had past other pokémon. He asked if they had seen Chimchar or the newly hatched Oshawott, but they had not. Swablu was about to fly past when he heard an angry roar. It made Swablu stop and look down. Right there; Chimchar and Oshawott were facing down a very angry Rhyperior. Chimchar had just attacked with an Iron Tail. Oshawott with an Air Slash. "Swablu." He wanted to go down and help them, but he knew what he had to do.

Which is why Swablu turned around and flew back to Kori.

* * *

"Swablu should have came back by now," Kori said for the umpteenth time.

"Just give it some time," Lyssa answered back.

"She's right," Conway said. "Swablu is probably still looking."

"This is a waste of my time," the purple haired boy said. They found out earlier that his name was Paul.

"If it's such a waste, why don't you just leave?" Kori shot back. At that, Paul growled but he thankfully didn't say another world. And I know why he had nothing to say, Kori thought nastily. She saw how his interest suddenly sparked when she even mentioned Rhyperior. He wants to catch it, that's his business. The way they both acted, they deserved each other.

"Swablu!" Kori and the others looked up. Swablu was in the air above them.

"Did you find them?" Kori called. Swablu nodded.

"Swablu!"

"Please lead the way."

"Swablu." With that, Swablu flew back in the direction he came from. Kori and the others quickly followed.

* * *

"CHIM!" Chimchar came down fast with its Iron Tail. "CHAR!'

Rhyperior swatted the smaller pokémon away. Chimchar hit a tree. Oshawott retaliated with a nice, hot Scald. The attack hit Rhyperior without a problem.

Except Rhyperior didn't seem to be getting weakened by the super effective attacks; instead it only seemed to make the rampaging pokémon angrier.

"Chimchar! Oshawott!" The two pokémon immediately recognized their trainers voice, but none of them dared to take their attention off Rhyperior. They were getting tired and they didn't know what to do.

The angry Rhyperior used Rollout that Chimchar managed to dodge but not Oshawott. Oshawott got hit by the attack.

"Oshawott!" Kori ran over to her pokémon and pulled out a pokéball. "Cherubi come out and help!"

"Cherubi!"

"Use Magical Leaf! Swablu use Steel Wing!"

Paul sent out his Chimchar. "Chimchar use Dig."

"Chim!" Chimchar burrowed into the ground until it appeared under Rhyperior, pushing it in the air. Cherubi's Magical Leaf hit it dead on, followed by Swablu's Steel Wing. Rhyperior should have been knocked out.

Should being the operative word. Rhyperior slowly got itself up. Unbelievable, Kori thought to herself. Rhyperior turned on Oshawott, who was still trying to get itself up.

"Oshawott!" Kori ran over to him. "Kori no!" Lyssa called. She took out a pokéball and threw it. "Corsola use Water Gun!"

"Corsola!" Corsola used Water Gun, but Rhyperior countered it with Hammer Arm and continued towards Oshawott and Kori.

"Oshawott are you okay?"

"Osha..."

"Rhy!" The two looked up to see Rhyperior, ready to attack with its horn.

Everyone watched, knowing that they couldn't attack without hurting Kori and Oshawott. Kori tightened her grip on Oshawott. Oshawott knew his trainer was scared. He needed to protect her. "Osha!" Oshawott pulled off his trusted scalchop and instinct took over; he ran towards Rhyperior. Kori noticed the blue sword shape that surrounded the Razor Shell as Oshaowtt attacked Rhyperior, causing the pokémon to finally stay down. Followed shortly by a pokéball that sucked Rhyperior in with a ding.

Kori ran over and hugged Oshawott. Oshawott blushed. "Osha."

"You learned Razor Shell." Kori realized. All of her pokémon ran towards the pair along with Lyssa, who returned her Corsola, and Conway.

Paul on the other hand calmly walked over to the pokéball with his Chimchar. He picked it up and left; didn't even look back and no one seemed to notice he was gone.

* * *

"Thank you for your help Conway," Kori called, waving.

"Chim chim."

"Osha."

"See ya around." Lyssa waved.

Conway just smiled and walked in the other direction to continue on with his own journey.

Kori, Lyssa, Chimchar and Oshawott left in the opposite direction. On their way to Oreburgh City.

* * *

**Kori's Pokemon**

1. **CHIMCHAR (female):**** _(EMBER, SCRATCH, IRON TAIL)__  
_**

2. **SWABLU (male):**** _(SING, FURY ATTACK, STEEL__ WING)_**

3. **OSHATWOTT (male): _(SCALD, AIR SLASH, RAZOR SHELL)_**

4. **CHERUBI (female): _(MAGICAL LEAF)_**

**Lyssa's Pokemon**

1. **CORSOLA (female): _(WATER GUN_****_)_**


	6. Oreburgh gym battle pt 1

June 21st, 2007

"Here are your pokémon Kori." A tray was put on the counter. On top of the tray were Chimchar and Oshawott, along with two pokéballs. "Good luck on your gym battle."

Kori nodded. "Thank you Nurse Joy." Both Chimchar and Oshawott each jumped on a shoulder as Kori connected the two pokéballs on her bag strap. Kori walked over to Lyssa, who was sitting in a chair at a table. Kori and her two pokémon sat at the other available seats and began eating their meal; berries for the pokémon.

Oshawott started eating solid food just yesterday. Now he seemed to be getting more independent now.

"Alright," Kori said when she had her pokémon attention. "Today, we go to the Oreburgh Gym and face Roark for the coal badge. Whose with me?"

"Chimchar!" "Oshawott!" Kori's two pokémon called in determination. Oshawott especially had every intention of battling today; no matter what his trainer thought.

"Good!" Kori called enthusiastically. "Then let's do it!"

"CHIM!"

"OSHA!"

It's like they're all hyped on sugar, Lyssa thought with a smile. Kori and her pokémon had been training hard for this. She was also excited to see how it would go and take pictures of the battle.

Kori had gotten more pokémon food and released Cherubi and Swablu. Lyssa had released Corsola and they all ate and spoke with each other. After they were all done with their meal, Kori returned Swablu and Cherubi, put Chimchar and Oshawott on her shoulders. It reminded Kori how Oshawott had cried after she put it in a pokéball for the first time after it was just hatched. It released itself from the ball, hugged her and cried. Kori felt so guilty she promised never to do it again.

"I'm going to call my parents real quickly." Kori told Lyssa.

Lyssa nodded, carrying Corsola in her arms. The two girls walked over to a videophone. Kori made the call.

Kori's mother, Cari, appeared on the phone.

"Hey mom!" Kori called.

"Kori! Lyssa!" Cari smiled. "It's so good to see you two!" Cari had met Lyssa when Kori was still in Jubilife City when they decided to travel together.

"Chimchar."

"Oshawott."

Lyssa waved. "Hey Mrs. Day."

"Corsola."

"Please call me Cari," Kori's mother said.

"Just wanted to let you know that we just made it to Oreburgh City."

"That's great honey!" Cari exclaimed. "Your pokémon also look really well. How is Swablu?"

"Swablu's great," Kori said. "I also caught a Cherubi. Hey where's Taylor?"

"Taylor went to visit a friend in Sandgem Town." Cari shrugged. "I forget which. All I know she wanted to show off her pokémon."

"Her pokémon?" Kori questioned.

"Yes. The same day I gave you Oshawott's egg," Cari explained.

"Oshawott."

"I gave her another egg. That's why she didn't seem so jealous. Another Oshawott hatched."

"Wow," Kori said. That does explain that. Now that she thought about it, Taylor had harassed Kori about getting her first pokémon before her. She didn't hear the end of it. Then Kori got that egg, Taylor was strangely silent. Kori was too excited to care though.

Anyway, good luck Chimchar!" Cari smiled. "I know you're battling in a rock gym, so do your best."

Chimchar waved. "Chimchar!" She yelled, determined.

"And Oshawott you too."

"Osha osha wott!" It yelled, holding up it's scalchop.

"Lyssa, please take care of Kori."

"Will do Mrs. Day."

"And please call me Cari."

"Okay um... Cari."

"Good. And Kori, remember to take care of yourself and your pokémon," Cari said.

Kori just sighed at her mom's antics. "I already do that."

"Sure you do," Cari said, waving. "Anyway, I'll be rooting for you. Bye."

Kori and Lyssa, Chimcha Oshawott and Corsola waved. "Bye!" The image disappeared and the call disconnected. Kori hung up the phone on here end.

"Let's go then," Kori said. They all walked out of the Center and towards the Gym.

Kori and Lyssa walked into the Gym. Inside stood a man with long, brown hair.

The man saw them and smiled at them. "Hello there."

"Hi," Kori greeted. "Are you Roark?"

"Sorry but I'm not," the man explained. "My name is Ian. The gym leader, Roark is in the mines right now, but he should be back soon. Are you both challengers?"

"Actually she's the only challenger," Lyssa said, pointing to Kori. "I'm just here to root her on the take pictures."

Ian nodded in understanding. "Welcome challenger," Ian said to Kori. "If you come with me, I can present you with a badge case."

Kori and Lyssa followed Ian further inside. Ian gave Kori a light green badge case with a pokéball symbol on it. Kori opened the case to see a blue plushie material with eight indentations for the eight gym badges that would be put inside once Kori won them.

"Now you two can wait inside," Ian said. "I'll tell Roark you're here as soon as he comes. Good luck with your gym battle."

Kori nodded. "Thank you." Kori and Lyssa sat in the seats nearby. Oshawott moved itself on her lap. He turned around to look at his trainer.

"Osha osha?"

"The gym leader just isn't here right now," Kori explained, "but he'll be back soon."

"Oshawott?"

"Sorry Oshawott, but I won't be using you for this one. I promise that you will get your chance in another gym battle."

Oshawott frowned at that. It just wasn't fair; he trained for this whenever Kori wasn't working with the others or when there was time by himself at night. Oshawott could win for Kori. Oshawott was ready. He just needed to convince his Kori of that. "Osh-."

"I see I have a challenger today," a new voice said. Kori looked up to see a man with red hair, wearing a hardhat and glasses. Interesting, Kori thought. "My name is Roark. I assume you're Kori?"

Kori nodded. Chimchar jumped on the ground, while Kori got up with Oshawott in her arms. "Nice to meet you." Lyssa got up as well.

"Please follow me," Roark said, walking into another direction. "I'll lead you to battle field we'll be using."

They all walked through the hall and into the arena, which was rocky terrain; appropriate for a rock- type gym actually. Kori also noticed the open roof; it was perfect for her strategy. Kori put Oshawott in a seat where he would have a good view. Lyssa and Corsola sat next to him. While Lyssa took out her camera, Oshawott watched enviously as Kori and Chimchar walked onto the battle field. He should be there too!

"You and your Chimchar look confident Kori," Roark pointed out. "Makes me wonder what strategies you have planned."

Kori smirked. "You're just gonna have to figure it out while we battle."

"Chimchar!"

Kori pulled out a pokéball.

Roark smiled. Ian got on the field as well.

"The gym battle between the challenger, Kori from Twin Leaf Town and Roark, Oreburgh City gym leader, will now begin," Ian announced, raising her arms. "It is a three- on- three battle. Only the challenger may substitute pokémon. The battle will be over when one side has lost all three pokémon." Ian dropped hos arms. "Now begin!"

Roark threw a pokéball. "Come on out Onix!" The large pokémon was immediately released. Kori, not having heard of the pokémon before, pulled out his pokédex.

**Onix- the Rock Snake Pokémon. It burrows through the ground at a speed of 50 mph while feeding on large boulders.**

"So it's fast," Kori whispered. She quickly threw the pokéball that was in her other hand. "Please help me out Cherubi!" The cherry pokémon appeared on the field. "Cherubi!"

"You can have the first move Kori," Roark called.

Kori smiled. "Thanks Roark. Cherubi, Use Sunny Day like we practiced!"

"Cherubi!" Cherubi created a ball of light that caused the sunlight from becoming brighter.

"Onix use Slam on Cherubi!" Onix raised it's tail.

"Wait Cherubi," Kori ordered. "I'll tell you when it's okay."

Cherubi nodded in affirmation and waited as Onix's tail moved closer.

"Huh?" Lyssa lowered her camera to get a closer look. "What do you think she's waiting for?" Corsola just shook her head, she didn't know.

"Osha..." Oshawott didn't know either, but he wasn't worried. If Kori said not to move, then it had to be okay. Kori never wanted them to get hurt if they could avoid it."

Onix's tail was coming in fast.

"Now jump!" Kori called.

Almost in a flash, Cherubi jumped into the air.

"What?" Roark whispered in shock.

"Now use Magical Leaf!"

"Cherubi!" Cherubi flips around, releasing glowing leaves that immediately attacked Onix. Onix roared in pain, but did not faint.

"Onix!" Roark called. "How did Cherubi move so fast?"

"It was because of Cherubi's special ability Chlorophyll," Kori explained. "It makes Cherubi faster when it's really sunny."

Roark whistled. "So that's why you had Cherubi use Sunny Day. I'm impressed, but you're still going to have to do better than than! Onix use Stealth Rick!"

Onix roared. Balls of light surrounded the field around Cherubi and turned into rocks. It did nothing to Cherubi at all, which was confusing to Kori. What was the point?"

"Maybe the pokédex can tell me." Kori pointed the device.

"Stealth Rick is a rock- type attack. It attacks an opponent's pokémon when they are substituted or brought on the field after the move is completed. It's affects are continual," the pokédex said.

So Roark is making it difficult for me to substitute pokémon by using this attack, Kori said to herself. Real clever. Now what should she do?

"Watch out Kori!" Lyssa called out from her seat.

"Osha!"

"Will do," Kori called to them. "Cherubi, use Magical Leaf again!"

"Onix, intercept with Screech!" Onix roared loudly. The yell was so powerful a shock wave caused loose rocks to be blown towards Cherubi. The smaller pokémon was blown back by both the rocks and the shock waves; she collided with a large boulder. Smoke appeared from the collision.

"Cherubi!" Kori called in concern. She couldn't see past the smoke; there was no way to tell if the grass- type was alright.

"Osha!" What happened? Was Cherubi alright? Or was it over?

The smoke eventually cleared and everyone could see Cherubi struggle to get up from the boulder.

"Cher... cher.." Cherubi struggled to get up from the boulder.

"It's over," Roark said. Kori had to agree. Cherubi looked exhausted and about ready to faint.

"Cheru... bi.." Cherubi was breathing hard, but she would not give up. Her Kori was counting on her. Cherubi was then engulfed in a bright light. Chimchar recognized the glow. She had only ever heard of it, never actually seen it herself.

"What's going on?" Kori whispered.

"Chim?"

"It's evolving," Lyssa whispered, snapping a quick picture. From her viewpoint, she could make out Cherubi's changing shape.

"Osha..." Evolving? Oshawott wondered what that was. Whatever it was, it was really bright.

Eventually the light disappeared, revealing a whole different shape like a yellow blossom. "Cherrim!"

"Alright Cherubi!" Kori quickly corrected herself, "I mean Cherrim!"

"Chim chim!" Chimchar jumped up and down in excitement. Her friend got stronger.

"Osha?" Why did Cherubi look so different?

"So Cherubi evolved? Congrations," Roark called, grinning.

Kori smiled. "Thanks"

"But the battle isn't over yet! Onix, use Double- Edge!" Onix moved really fast, so fast Kori barely caught it.

"Cherrim!" Kori called, "Use Magical Leaf!"

"Cher!" The newly evolved Cherrim attacked, but instead of the glowing leaves from earlier, came a barrage of pink flower petals. It hit oncoming Onix head on, there was no dodging from so close.

"That's not Magical Leaf." Kori pulled out her pokédex again to explain.

"Petal Dance," the pokédex droned. "It is a grass- type move that inflicts damage using petals. The user of the attack may become confused."

Onix fell to the ground, the tell- tale swirls in its eyes let everyone know that it had fainted.

"Onix is unable to battle." Ian motioned to Kori, the winner of this round is Kori!"

"Yay!" Lyssa called. "Good job Kori!"

"Corsola!"

"Oshawott!" Jumping up and down. Kori waved and smiled at them before turning back to the field. Cherrim looked worn out and there was still the Stealth Rock to deal with.

This wasn't over yet.

"Roark returned Onix to its pokéball. "That was a very good job Onix. Rest easy. He switched it with another pokéball. "Geodude help me out!"

"Geodude!"

**Geodude- the Rock Pokémon. At rest, it looks just like a rock. Carelessly stepping on it will make it swing its fists angrily.**

If I can get Cherrim to attack effectively, I won't have to switch. "Cherrim, use Petal Dance!"

"Cher?" Cherrim started swaying, not seeming to hear Kori's command. Did Kori say use Sunny Day again?

No. Kori made the realization. Cherrim was confused.

"Geodude use Rock Throw!" Roark commanded.

"Geodude!" The rock- type picked up a bunch of rocks and threw then at Cherrim.

"Cherrim, watch out!" But it was too late. And Cherrim was hit. Once the dust cleared, everyone could see that Cherrim had lost this round.

* * *

**Kori's Pokemon**

1. **CHIMCHAR (female):**** _(EMBER, SCRATCH, IRON TAIL)__  
_**

2. **SWABLU (male):**** _(SING, FURY ATTACK, STEEL__ WING)_**

3. **OSHATWOTT (male): _(SCALD, AIR SLASH, RAZOR SHELL)_**

4. **CHERRIM (female): _(MAGICAL LEAF, PETAL DANCE, SUNNY DAY)_**

**Lyssa's Pokemon**

1. **CORSOLA (female): _(WATER GUN_****_)_**


	7. Oreburgh gym battle pt 2

"Cherrim is unable to battle and this round goes to Roark, the gym leader."

Kori returned Cherrim to her pokéball. "Thank you Cherrim. You did a great job. Kori put it away and pulled out Swablu's. "Now I-!"

"Oshawott!" Oshawott jumped out of his seat and in front of the Kori before Lyssa or Corsola could stop him. "Osha osha!"

"Oshawott?" Kori was confused.

"I wonder what's going on?" Roark asked. Kori wished she knew as well.

"Osha," Oshawott said while slashing furiously with its scalchop. "Osha osha." Kori finally understood.

"You want to battle instead?" Oshawott nodded energetically. Kori shared a look with her partner, Chimchar. "I don't know..." Kori looked very unsure.

"Osha osha oshawott." Oshawott needed to do it. He knew he could help his trainer if given the chance.

"I understand now," Roark said. He nodded in realization. "Oshawott wants to help you win Kori. He obviously likes you very much to want to fight so hard for you."

Oshawott nodded very quickly.

"I think you should allow Oshawott to battle for you." Roark adjusted his glasses. "It's battle spirit is certainly strong and it would make Oshawott happy."

Kori thought about it. Oshawott wasn't who she planned to use; it was still very young. But he does have a type advantage over Geodude and he does seem eager... she made eye contact with Chimchar, silently asking for guidance.

"Chim." Chimchar seemed to understand the silent question. She nodded. It was settled then.

"Alright,' Kori sighed and pointed to the field. "Oshawott! I choose you!"

"Oshawott!"

"Go Oshawott!" Lyssa cheered from the sidelines. "Corsola cor!"

Oshawott happily jumped onto the battle field and almost immediately, the Stealth Rock attack made their way towards him.

"Osha!" Oshawott quickly spun around with his scalchop on hand. "Attacking the oncoming debris with his weapon. The attack was completely destroyed by a few Air Slashes.

"Oshawott you still have to wait until I give you a command." Kori smiled, in spite of the scolding. "But that was a great job!"

"Whoa," Roark called in surprise. "That was definitely impressive, but I still have more trick up my sleeve then that."

"Oshawott use Razor Shell!" Kori commanded. Without hesitation, Oshawott was running towards his target.

Roark, not recognizing the attack, he quickly studied it and countered. "Geodude counter with Hidden Power!"

"Geodude!" Multiple, opaque little balls appeared in front of Geodude's hands. The rock- type threw them at the oncoming Oshawott.

"Oshawott jump on the large boulders to dodge!" Oshawott jumped on top of the closest boulder. "Now run towards Geodude!"

"Osha!" Oshawott jumped onto other boulders, making his way towards Geodude with a yell. Oshawott quickly jumped from the last boulder and was above Geodude, ready with a downwards slash.

"Geodude use Rollout to dodge!" Geoudude turned into a ball and rolled out of the way. Oshawott only landed on dirt. Geodude seemed to roll away and quickly, rolled backwards to hit Oshawott.

"Wott!" The hit connected. Geodude rolled on top of the smaller pokémon and rolled back around coming at the downed Oshawott fast.

"Oshawott dodge it!" Kori pointed. "Roll out of the way!"

Oshawott's eyes snapped open. He rolled out Geodude's way moments before Geodude rolled past. Geodude's Rollout stopped when it missed its target.

"Not bad," Roark called. "I was so sure I had you that time."

"Well we're still in this," Kori said in determination. Oshawott got up from the ground, ready for more.

"Geodude use Hidden Power again!" Geodude threw its hidden power.

"Oshawott use Razor Shell to deflect!" Oshawott made the slashing motion, but the blue shape was absent. Oshawott's eyes widened when it looked as its paw. Realization had barely set in when Oshawott had gotten hit with Hidden Power.

"What happened?" Kori asked in shock. Why didn't Oshawott use Razor Shell?

"Kori!" Kori turned to the voice. Lyssa was pointing somewhere on the field. "Oshawott dropped its scalchop!"

What? Kori looked over to where Lyssa was pointing. Laying innocently on the ground, was Oshawott's scalchop.

"Osha!" The water- type squealed in happiness. It found its beloved scalchop. It ran to retrieve it but had to stop when a Hidden Power hit the ground between Oshawott and his weapon. "Osha!" He yelled in panic.

"You're not getting past Geodude and me." Roark smirked. "So Oshawott can't get its weapon back."

Kori growled. "Oshawott can battle without it!" She hoped so at least. Kori felt very unsure when she noticed the way Oshawott reacted to not having its scalchop. "Oshawott!"

Oshawott turned towards its trainer. "Osha?"

"We can do this together no matter what," Kori said with more confidence than she actually felt. She definitely noticed Oshawott was breathing very heavily. They needed to finish this quickly or Oshawott will be down for the count.

Oshawott still looked unsure. "Osha..." Oshawott was rally tired, but he turned back to his opponent.

Roark pointed to the field. "Geodude use Seismic Toss!" Geodude quickly grabbed Oshawott.

"Oshawott!" Oshawott yelled, alarmed. He struggled against the hold, but Geodude was too strong. Kori and Chimchar helplessly watched from their side of the field as Geodude lifted Oshawott higher and higher into the air. Then Geodude threw Oshawott towards the ground. Oshawott fell towards the hard surface.

Suddenly inspired, Kori thought, that's it. "Oshawott use Scald on Geodude!"

"Osha!" Oshawott opened his mouth and spit out boiling, hot water at Geodude. The rock- type was too close to dodge it and had no choice but to take the hit. It yelled in pain.

"Geodude no!" "Geodude!" Geodude fell to the ground.

Oshawott hit the ground as well. "Oshawott!" Kori yelled in concern. "Chimchar!" Chimchar looked just as worried.

Ian looked at both pokémon. Both had the tell- tale swirls in their eyes; they were done. "Both pokémon are unable to battle!" He signaled with both arms. "This match is a draw!"

Roark returned Geodude to its pokéball. Kori jogged over to Oshawott. He came to while in Kori's arms. Did he lose? Oshawott asked himself. Kori smiled.

"You did it Oshawott," Kori whispered. "Because of you, Geodude was defeated." Kori hugged Oshawott. "Thanks."

Oshawott smiled, practically beaming from ear to ear. "Oshawott!"

"Chimchar." Chimchar pulled on Kori's pant leg to get her attention. She handed her trainer the scalchop. "Chim chim."

Kori smiled. "Thanks Chimchar." She took and pinned it on Oshawott's chest; right where it belonged. She put Oshawott in the seat next to Lyssa. The young photographer wished her friend luck as Kori walked back on the battlefield with Chimchar.

Roark was already holding another pokéball. "This is the last battle. I have no intention of losing." Roark threw the pokéball. "Go Rampardos!" A tall black and blue pokémon appeared; its red beady eyes staring them down. Kori looked at her pokédex.

**Rampardos- the Headbutt Pokémon. If two were to smash their heads together, their foot- thick skulls would keep them from fainting.**

"Wow.." Kori whistled. What a powerful pokémon. She turned to her partner. "Alright Chimchar, you're up next."

"Chimchar!" The fire- type jumped onto the field, in front of Rampardos.

"You're sending a fire- type?" Roark asked, surprised. "I assumed you would have went for another type advantage."

"Well type isn't everything." Kori yelled. "Chimchar opened her mouth and flames came out. These flames surrounded Chimchar's entire body and rolled like a wheel towards Rampardos.

"Rampardos use Headbut!"

"Rampardos!" Rampardos used Headbutt when the Flame Wheel was about to connect. The attacks clashed and both pokémon were blown back by the force of the combined attacks. Both Kori and Roark had shielded their eyes until the smoke cleared.

Both pokémon were breathing hard, struggling to get up.

"How was that possible?" Roark asked, awed. "Fire- type moves shouldn't have that much effect on Rampardos."

Kori thought about it. How was that possible? She looked higher up in the sky. That was it.

"Cherrim's Sunny Day. It's still in affect." Kori had forgotten that the move boosted the power of fire- type attacks.

Seems that Roark had forgotten that fact as well. "Rampardos!" Roark pointed. "Use Flamethrower on Chimchar!"

"Chimchar! Dodge by jumping on the boulders!" Chimchar managed to jump on top of a nearby boulder, barely dodging the oncoming Flamethrower before it hit its mark.

"Focus Energy Rampardos!" Rampardos began to glow with new energy. Chimchar, weirdly enough began to make faces at Rampardos. Chimchar turned her back to the other pokémon and started smacking her bottom. "Chim chim chim char," she called in a singsong voice.

"What is Chimchar doing?" Lyssa asked. Both Corsola and Oshawott shook their heads. They didn't know either, but they could see that she was making Rampardos angry; too angry too properly preform Focus Energy. Kori took out her pokédex, hoping to get some sort of explanation.

"Taunt," the pokédex identified. "A dark- type move that causes the foe to be taunted into a rage that allows it to use only attack moved for two to four turns." So Chimchar learned a new move. After looking at Rampardos, it was definitely working.

"That's it," Roark said. He noticed how affected his pokémon was. Time to go on the offensive. "Rampardos, use Zen Headbutt!" Rampardos rushed over to Chimchar quickly, it's head glowing powerfully.

"Chimchar jump!" "Chim!" Chimchar jumped into the air, just as Rampardos was about to hit her. The attack just missed her, but the air seemed to have been almost electrified, causing an small burn on Chimchar's leg. Chimchar cried out in pain, but bared it as she continued to go higher in the air. "Now use Iron Tail!" Chimchar flipped in the air. Her firey tail grew bigger and glowed bright white as Chimchar flipped and started coming down dast.

"Rampardos! Counter with Zen Headbutt!"

"Rampardos!" Rampardos' glowing head smashed into Chimchar's glowing tail. They seemed evenly matched at first. At least until Rampardos seemed to overpower Chimchar. Zen Headbutt caused Chimchar to collide with another boulder. "Char!"

"Chimchar!" Kori called. She couldn't tell if her friend was alright. The smoke eventually cleared, showing the image of Chimchar trying to get up, breathing really hard. "Chim..."

"Now use Head Smash!" Rampardos ran over to Chimchar. It was coming fast.

"Chimchar use Ember!" Chimchar used Ember in Rampardos' face when it was close enough. The attack was powerful enough to stun Rampardos from attacking.

Chimchar's ability, Blaze must have kicked in, Kori thought. This was their chance. "Cimchar get behind Rampardos and use Iron Tail!" Time was of the essence.

Chimchar nodded and found the energy to jump behind Rampardos. She hit the other pokémon with one powerful Iron Tail to the back, causing the powerful opponent to fall to the ground.

Dust surrounded the area. Everyone, even in the audience, held their breaths in anticipation, readying themselves in case Rampardos was alright.

The dust cleared; Kori and Chimchar exhaled in relief.

"Rampardos in unable to battle!" Ian called. "The winner is Kori of Twin Left Town!"

"Yes!" Kori ran to Chimchar and danced with her in her arms. "We won!"

Chimchar grinned tiredly. "Chim chim."

Oshawott danced on top of his seat. "Oshawott!" Lyssa put away her camera and smiled. She couldn't wait to develop these pictures.

Roark returned Rampardos to its pokéball with an almost sad smile. "You did a great job Rampardos." They had lost now, but they would definitely get stronger. Roark walked over to his happy challenger. "Congratulations Kori." Roark held out a hand.

Kori smiled and shook his hand. "Thanks Roark."

Ian handed Roark a black case that the gym leader opened. Inside, laying in a red velvet material, was the badge. Lyssa walked over holding the tired Oshawott. Corsola followed.

"For your win in the Oreburgh Gym," Roark said. "I present to you, the Coal Badge."

Kori picked up the badge and put it in her badge case. Chimchar and Oshawott jumped on her shoulders to admire the badge before Kori put it away.

Kori and her pokémon wanted t dance and yell to the roof tops about their victory, but they were all so drained. Their first gym battle had been intense. After saying goodbye to both Roark and Ian, Kori, Lyssa and their pokémon went to the Center to recover and sleep.

_Kori's Journal Entry, June 21st, 2007_

_ I'm awake. Just woke up from my nap. After that gym battle, I just felt so drained; my pokémon probably felt the same._

_ Speaking of gym battles, I still can't believe we won. It still feels so surreal; I actually opened my badge case a few times to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I did it. No wait._

_ Me and my pokémon did it; we did it._

_ I'm hungry now. Good thing I woke up on time for lunch. No wait dinner. The sun is definitely gone now._

_ Anyway I'm done. I'll write when something new happens. Later._

_ -Kori_

_Jorunal Entry, June 22nd, 2007_

_ We're all still in Oreburgh. Been here for a day since winning the gym battle. A breather was needed before making our way to the gym in Eterna City. Also we would need to go back through Jubilife City to get there._

_ I called home a few hours ago. Everyone was happy to hear about our victory. I also told them I was heading out for Eterna City tomorrow._

_ My dad told me I should stop at Floraroma Town. Apparently Kenny, a friend from Twin Leaf is competing in a contest there. Unbelievable._

_ I hadn't seen Kenny since he left for his journey a year earlier. He called my house yesterday to invite me since he had no idea where I was._

_ I'm glad to know Kenny had thought to invite me. He had been a good friend to me since I moved to Twin Leaf. I told me parents I would definitely go._

_ Taylor wanted to go too, so she and mom would be going to Floraroma Town a few days from now as well. Taylor always seemed so interested in Contests. I'm so looking forward to seeing my family._

_ -Kori_

* * *

**Kori's Pokemon**

1. **CHIMCHAR (female):**** _(EMBER, SCRATCH, IRON TAIL, TAUNT, FLAME WHEEL)__  
_**

2. **SWABLU (male):**** _(SING, FURY ATTACK, STEEL__ WING)_**

3. **OSHATWOTT (male): _(SCALD, AIR SLASH, RAZOR SHELL)_**

4. **CHERRIM (female): _(MAGICAL LEAF, PETAL DANCE, SUNNY DAY)_**

**Lyssa's Pokemon**

1. **CORSOLA (female): _(WATER GUN_****_)_**


	8. The new travel buddy

The traveling girls have since left Oreburgh City and are continuing their way to Floraroma Town.

"How long until we reach the next town?" Lyssa asked while taking a few pictures of some wild pokémon in the area.

Kori took a look at her map again. "There doesn't seem to be a town nearby," Kori answered, "but there is a Pokémon Center that we'll reach soon." Kori could see Oshawott and Chimchar wonder off ahead, playing and making friends with some of the wild pokémon they saw. They were so social. Oshawott and Chimchar were both talking- or at least trying to talk to one blue pokémon. Kori didn't recognize it. She took out her pokédex.

**Shinx- the Flash Pokémon. The extension and contraction of its muscles generates electricity. It glows when in trouble.**

Kori watched as Shinx seemed to ignore both her pokémon. It made her wondered where Shinx had come from; it seemed to be the only one in the area. "I'm gonna catch it," she told Lyssa as she pulled out a pokéball. At that moment, another girl had ran towards them at a high speed and collided with Kori, causing Kori to fall on the ground quite hard.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" Kori groaned from the ground. Lyssa helped her up while the other girl bumped into her kept bowing and apologizing.

"I'm really sorry about that." The girl had long, blond hair in pigtails and wore a green skirt , pink shirt, pink and white sneakers. The girl kept twiddling the material of the skirt with her fingers. "I should've been watching where I was going."

Yes you should have, Kori thought angrily, but the girl looked so apologetic that it felt wrong to say that. Instead, Kori said: "It's alright. I'm fine." At that moment, Chimchar and Oshawott walked back, without their "friend", just as Kori was getting back up.

"I'm really sorry about this." The continued to mess with her skirt, eyes downcast. "It's just... I was trying to catch a wild Shinx. You haven't seen it have you?"

"Yes we did," Kori said, pointing. "It was there with my pokémon before... but it looks like it left."

The girl's shoulders sagged. She looked like she was going to cry. "Not again... I've spent days trying to catch it."

Kori and Lyssa instantly felt sorry for the girl. She looked so crushed. "Why don't we all go to that Pokémon Center?" Lyssa suggested. The girl nodded sadly and they all walked to the Center with Chimchar and Oshawott walking ahead of them.

They made it in time for Kori and Lyssa to reserve the very last room and for lunch. While they ate, Kori and Lyssa found out that the girl they just met is Diana.

"So you just left for your journey too Kori?" Diana asked.

"Yeah. I'm taking the gym challenge," Kori said proudly. "I recently got a badge from the Oreburgh Gym."

"Wow." Diana looked impressed. She then turned to Lyssa. "Are you taking the gym challenge too Lyssa?"

Lyssa shook her head. "Not me. I'm on this journey to be a battle photographer."

Diana eyes widened. "Really? Is it okay if I look at your pictures?"

"Sure." Lyssa went in her bag and pulled out a photo album. "It's always been my passion since I was a little girl."

Diana looked at each page. These were so good and she told Lyssa as much. There were pictures of Corsola swimming, of contest battles. They were amazing.

"Thank you." Lyssa smiled. "So what are you on your journey for?"

Diana lost her smile. "I don't know yet...," she answered slowly. "I lost an unofficial one- on- one battle against Roark at the Oreburgh City gym. Now I'm not sure I want the gym challenge. It wasn't something I liked. Right now I just like being with pokémon I guess..."

Both Kori and Lyssa nodded in understanding. Some people just need to figure out what they wanted.

"So about Shinx?" Kori asked.

"Shinx is a pokémon I really want," Diana explained. "I first saw it two days ago. I've been trying to get it since then." She looked pretty defeated by this point. "But it hasn't been working at all. Every time I get close, it manages to run before I can even release my pokémon."

"Hey just keep trying and you'll get it in no time," Lyssa said.

"Don't give up," Kori said encouragingly. "If you want, we'll help you find it again."

Diana looked hopeful. "You will?"

Kori nodded. "Uh huh and you'll catch Shinx yourself."

"Thank you!" They all were on their way to leave the Center when another girl walked in. Kori and Lyssa were both surprised while Diana looked extremely nervous.

The girl looked almost exactly like Diana. A more confident Diana anyway. Instead of wearing pigtails, her hair was out in waves. She wore a blue tank top, black skirt and black boots. Her face had been completely blank until she saw Diana. Her green eyes lit up with malice as she smirked.

"Well well well," the girl said with a hand on her hip. "If it isn't Diana. Fancy meeting you here."

"H-hey Juno..." Kori and Lyssa both noticed her discomfort.

"So how many pokémon do you have now? I have three," Juno bragged.

"I... still have... one..."

"Really?" Juno's smirk got bigger. "Then that probably means you don't have a gym badge yet. I have one."

Kori's eyes hardened. She may not have known this girl, but she recognized a bully when she saw one. This girl, Juno was going out of her way to make fun of Diana. Especially when she just pulled out her black case and pushed it in Diana's face so aggressively.

"Really?" Kori said, "Because I have one badge as well. And I have four pokémon."

Juno lost her smirk. "I don't remember addressing you." She smirked back at Diana. "You need other people to fight your battles Diana? You're so pathetic."

Diana opened her mouth, but couldn't seem to find the right words. She looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Hey!" Kori yelled angrily. "Don't talk to her like that!"

Lyssa glared as well. "That's right!"

Juno glared at the other girls. "Or you'll what?"

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?" Kori was beyond angry at this point. "Battle me, right here, right now. Three- on- three battle."

"Chim!"

"Oshawott!"

Juno just snorted. "Like I have the time to waste on you, loser." Kori growled in anger. Lyssa grabbed her arm as she tried to walk up to Juno's face, almost like she was afraid Kori was going to slaughter the other girl.

"Let's go Kori," Lyssa said with a slow smile. "She might be too scared to battle you."

Juno growled. "Say what?"

Lyssa growled as well. "You heard me."

"Please stop arguing," Diana said. Everyone just looked at her, but she stared at the table top. "We have to go now Juno. Goodbye." Without another word, Diana ran out of the Center.

"Whatever," Juno whispered. She pushed past the two girls and didn't give them a second glance. Lyssa and Kori ran outside to catch up with Diana.

They didn't have to run far. They found Diana just outside the Center, crying. Lyssa handed her a tissue and Diana took it after mumbling a quick "Thanks."

"It's nothing you should listen to," Lyssa said, patting her on the back. "She was just being nasty."

"But she was right," Diana said. "I'm not good at this... Can't even catch a pokémon."

Kori held Diana's shoulders to make sure she was looking at her before speaking.

"That girl was just being nasty," Kori stated. "You'll get better at catching pokémon in time. I mean, even though I have four pokémon, I really only caught one on purpose. That is just something you can get better at and you can get stronger. How do you even know that loathsome girl?"

Diana sniffled. "She's my sister; we're twins. She always been like that." Diana cried harder. Lyssa and Kori tried to comfort her but it didn't seem to work.

Both Chimchar and Oshawott heard and were angry. That other girl was mean. This one was nice and got hurt by the mean one. The two pokémon got close to Diana and started hugging one of her legs each. Diana looked down at them as they both tried to comfort her in their native pokémon language. They weren't sure if she understood them, but she seemed to feel better now. She even smiled at them.

"Thank you," Diana said to them.

"Your welcome." Kori smiled. She pulled out a pokéball. "Now let's find that Shinx." She threw the pokéball to release her Swablu.

"Swablu!" The flying- type flapped his fluffy wings.

"Swablu," Kori called. "Go find Shinx."

"Swablu." Swablu flew around the area, circled around, looking for the electric- type. The girls, Chimchar and Oshawott didn't have to wait long. Swablu came back and flew away again.

"Swablu found it." They ran after the flying Swablu.

* * *

Juno watched from inside the Pokémon Center. "What losers," Juno whispered nastily before heading over to her room.

* * *

The group outside stopped under where Swablu was circling around. Shinx was running around, chasing its tail. "We found it," Diana whispered. Shinx hadn't noticed them so far

"Now release your pokémon Diana," Lyssa whispered. "You need to weaken it first."

Diana nodded her head and pulled out a pokéball. "Go Turtwig!" She threw the ball and Turtwig was released.

"Turtwig!" Shinx then noticed the other pokémon and growled. It was ready to battle. Kori pulled out her pokédex.

**Turtwig- the Tiny Leaf Pokémon. The shell on its back is made of soil. On a very healthy Turtwig, the shell should be moist.**

Kori looked at Turtwig's back. Certainly looked healthy then. Shinx used Swift on Turtwig, effectively hitting its target,

"Tur!" Turtwig was thrown back by the Swift.

"Turtwig!" Diana called, panicked. Shinx looked rather smug about it all.

"It's okay Diana," Kori called. "Now take a deep breathe and call an attack."

Diana took a breathe to calm herself. She can do this. "Turtwig use Razor Leaf!"

"Tur!" Turtwig used Razor Leaf on Shinx. Shinx used Swift; stars and leafs collided and destroyed each other.

"Wow." Diana noticed how pretty it looked. "It's beautiful." The contrast of colors looked amazing.

"Use another attack Diana," Lyssa advised.

"Okay," Diana said with a smile. She was beginning to feel good about this. "Use Razor Leaf again!"

Turtwig used Razor Leaf and the attack connected this time, causing Shinx to fall to the ground. Diana pulled out an empty pokéball, ready to throw it.

But it wasn't over. Shinx slowly got up and ran over to Turtwig, hitting the other pokémon with its shoulder.

Kori recognized it as Tackle. "One more attack Diana."

Diana nodded. This time for sure. "Turtwig use Earth Power!"

Turtwig's body became surrounded by a gold glow. The ground under Shinx became surrounded by a gold glow. The ground under Shinx glowed and cracked. The cracks then continued towards Shinx, causing a lot of damage. "Shinx!" Shinx fell to the ground, completely exhausted. Diana stood there, waiting.

"Now throw the pokéball!" Kori yelled excitedly. "It's weakened now."

Diana nodded her head and threw the empty pokéball that was in her hand at Shinx. The tired pokémon was absorbed into the ball with a red light. The pokéball hit the ground and began to shake once. Twice. Three time and with a 'ding', the pokémon was caught. Diana recovered the pokéball and grinned.

"I can't believe it," Diana said, smiling. "I finally caught Shinx!" She picked up her Turtwig and smiled. "Thank you Turtwig!" They smiled and Diana jumped up and down. Kori and Lyssa smiled. They were happy for her.

Eventually it got dark out, so they went back to the Pokémon Center. Diana gave her two pokéballs to Nurse Joy. There was only one thing that ruined everyone's happy mood.

"Here are your pokémon Diana," Nurse Joy said.

"Thanks," Diana said.

"And there aren't any free rooms." Nurse Joy said. "So you may have a roommate."

Diana looked confused. "Roommate?" Lyssa and Kori shared a look.

"Nurse Joy smiled. "Yes. I usually wouldn't do this, but the girl said that she was your sister."

After hearing the word sister, everyone had reactions that ranged from extreme depression (Diana) to extreme anger (to the rest of them). Nurse Joy noticed the reaction. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes there-" Kori started.

"No, it's fine," Lyssa answered quickly, silencing Kori with a hand over her mouth. No need to make this worse.

Diana looked meek and silent. Kori grabbed one of her hands and walked to the room she shared with Lyssa. Lyssa followed.

"There is another bed here," Kori said, pointing. "You're staying here and I won't take no for an answer."

Diana's eyes widened and then she slowly smiled. Kori, Lyssa have been good friends to her; and she had only met them a few hours ago. "Thank you."

Kori smiled. "You're welcome."

Chimchar and Oshawott jumped into the bed with Kori.

Chimchar smiled. "Chimchar char."

Oshawott tapped his chest with his paw. "Oshawott." Oshawott then removed its scalchop and began cleaning it.

Lyssa went into the bathroom and changed into her purple pajamas with Jigglypuff on them. Then climbed on the top bunk. The other girls changed into their pajamas as well. Kori's was a green tank top, and shorts with little Snivy, Servine and Serperior on them. Diana was pink with green striped pajama set with Chansey on them.

The girls began laughing and talking about their plans.

"Me and Lyssa are going to Floraroma Town," Kori explained.

"Why? There's no gym there," Diana pointed out as she unbraided her hair.

"A friend of Kori's is competing in a Contest that's taking place there," Lyssa answered.

"A contest?" Diana smiled. "Sounds great."

Lyssa nodded. "So what are your plans?"

Diana just shrugged. She wasn't sure yet.

Kori looked at her. Diana was nice and it's more fun traveling with more friends. "Then come with us."

Diana was excited. "Really?"

Lyssa smiled. "Yeah, the more the merrier on this trip."

"Chimchar!"

"Osha osha!" They were both happy to be getting another traveling companion.

Diana was ecstatic. "Thank you guys!" Not only did she make new friends, but they wanted to travel with her.

After talking a little more, they started to get tired and they all started going to sleep. Kori took out her journal and she was sure her pokémon and friends were asleep.

* * *

_Journal Entry, June 23rd, 2007_

_ Today has certainly a busy day. We met a new friends, Diana. She seems really nice. Nervous and unsure about things, but a really nice person. After meeting that nasty sister of hers, I can definitely understand why she flinches all the time, almost, like she's waiting to be hit._

_ That Juno... I don't think I've ever been so mad in my life; not even at Dawn! I have fought with my sister all the time, but whatever is going on between these two is something I have never seen before. It's just not normal behavior between siblings. It was like Juno wanted Diana to know she was nothing but a failure. Poor Diana._

_ But she has all of us now and have no intention of letting Juno destroy that nice girl._

_ Plus both Chimchar and Oshawott both seem to really like her. I think they are very good judges of character. They both recognized that Juno was a mean bitch._

_ We also helped Diana catch a Shinx. Pretty good part of the day._

_ I should go to sleep now. Still need to make good time to reach Floraroma Town. Night._

_ -Kori_

* * *

Note: Just wanted everyone to know that Shinx can actually learn Swift if it is hatched from an egg after breeding some pokémon like Cyndaquil and its evolved forms. Same thing with Turtwig and its Earth Power. Those are justs moved that it can be bred to do. Anyway. Please enjoy.

**Kori's Pokemon**

1. **CHIMCHAR (female):**** _(EMBER, SCRATCH, IRON TAIL, TAUNT, FLAME WHEEL)__  
_**

2. **SWABLU (male):**** _(SING, FURY ATTACK, STEEL__ WING)_**

3. **OSHATWOTT (male): _(SCALD, AIR SLASH, RAZOR SHELL)_**

4. **CHERRIM (female): _(MAGICAL LEAF, PETAL DANCE, SUNNY DAY)_**

**Lyssa's Pokemon**

1. **CORSOLA (female): _(WATER GUN_****_)_**

**Diana's Pokemon**

1. **TURTWIG (male): _(RAZOR LEAF, EARTH POWER)_**

2. **SHINX (male): _(SWIFT, TACKLE)_**


	9. Enter the Galactic

June 25th, 2007

Kori ran with Chimchar and Oshawott on her shoulders and then turned around. "Hurry up you guys!" She yelled while waving.

Lyssa growled. "We can't all be as fast as you!" Lyssa and Diana were jogging farther behind.

"Wait up Kori!" Diana called.

"Slowpokes," Kori called. She waited until the others had caught up. Both Lyssa and Diana were breathing heavily. Kori on the other hand, looked like she hadn't even broken a sweat. They have all been running since they had left that Pokémon Center and that was far away. From where they were, they could see Jubilife City down the hill. As soon as Lyssa and Diana recovered they walked into the city. They were going to rest at the Pokémon Center, when they heard something.

Kori held her hand up, a signal to be quiet. "Chimchar?"

"I heard something." The sound started again. It sounded like a person yelling. Diana was getting nervous.

"Maybe we should just go," she said uneasily, playing with her skirt.

"But I think someone's in trouble though," Kori said. She walked closer towards the sound. Diana hesitated. She looked at Lyssa, hoping for support from her.

Lyssa looked at Diana and shrugged. "Let's at least make sure no one is hurt." She held on to Diana's hand and pulled her the same way Kori went.

Diana's shoulders slumped. She was scared; anyone could see that by looking at her green eyes. At least Lyssa was holding her hand. As embarrassed as she was to admit it, she was comforted by it.

"Look," Kori whispered. She pointed to the Northern entrance of Jubilife City. There were about three... no four weirdos dressed in these strange white and black outfits that made them look like aliens. They also had this weird 'G' symbol on their chest. Who are these weirdos?

"Whose that?" Lyssa pointed somewhere. Kori and Diana looked to where they were pointing. They and Chimchar gasped. They knew who that was.

"Professor Rowan.." the girls whispered at the same time.

"Chim..." Chimchar recognized the man instantly as the one who raised Chimchar. He looked angry. What was this about?"

"Osha?" Oshawott was just as confused. Maybe Chimchar would know. He tapped her shoulder. "Wott oshawott?" What was going on?

Chimchar shrugged. "Chim..." She had no idea herself. But she wanted to find out. She held a finger to signal quiet. They could just make out some of what they were saying.

"... stupid old man."

"Give us your research."

"No I will not!" Rowan yelled angrily. "What do you even want with it?"

"We'll... a new world." New world? What were they talking about.

"Find... Legends." What?

"... insane," Rowan said. "You're... not giving it to you."

"Fine." One of the weirdos pulled out a pokémon and released a pokémon that Diana didn't immediately recognize. She pulled out her pink and green pokédex.

**Zubat-****the ****Bat ****Pokémon. ****It ****checks ****its ****surroundings ****and ****location ****using ****reflections ****of ****the ****ultrasonic ****waves ****from ****its ****mouth.**

"Zubat use Wing Attack!" The Zubat flapped its wings, its attack aiming for Professor Rowan.

"Osha!" Oshawott jumped off of Kori's shoulder, followed by Chimchar. Oshawott countered the attack with Air Slash while Chimchar used Flame Wheel on the Zubat, causing it to hit the floor and faint.

"What?" One of the weirdos returned the Zubat to its pokéball. The others looked at the pokémon that stood protecting Professor Rowan. Kori and the others ran over to them.

"Hey!" Kori called. The weirdos and professor looked towards her voice. "Leave Professor Rowan alone! Right now!"

One of the weirdos just laughed eerily. "Mind your own business little girl." At that moment all of them, including the one whose Zubat was defeated, threw pokéballs in the air. Three Zubats were released and one other pokémon that Kori did not recognize. She quickly pulled out her pokédex.

**Dustox-****the ****Poison ****Moth ****Pokémon. ****Toxic ****powder ****is ****scattered ****with ****each ****flap. ****At ****night, ****it ****is ****known ****to ****strip ****leaves ****off ****trees ****lining ****boulevards.**

"Now it's time for you kiddies to learn not to mess with Team Galactic!" The ring leader yelled. "Dustox use Confusion!

"Dus!" The Dustox preformed the attack. A blue light surrounded both Chimchar and Oshawott, carried both of the startled pokémon and throwing them hard to the ground. Kori ran over to them to make sure they were okay. The three Zubats flapped their wings, readying themselves to preform Wing Attacks on Kori and her pokémon.

Lyssa threw her pokéball to help. "Corsola use Water Gun on the Zubats!"

"Now use Bubble!" Corsola was about to use Bubble, but one of the Zubat used Supersonic on Corsola, causing it to become confused. "Dammit!" Lyssa could see that Chimchar was battling Dustox and Oshawott seemed to be having trouble with the Zubats that flew over it. They needed help. Lyssa turned back around as she realized something.

Diana looked scared stiff. She had yet to release a pokémon to battle. They all needed her help.

"Diana," Lyssa yelled. Diana turned to Lyssa, looking very startled, as if she had forgotten about the older, taller girl.

"I know your scared," Lyssa whispered, understandingly. "But we need your help. We won't be able to do this without you."

Diana looked around. She was scared, but she could see how her friends struggled to beat these guys. She breathed heavily; time to be brave now. She threw a pokéball. "Turtuwg please use Razor Leaf!"

"Tur!" Turtwig used Razor Leaf, but they were blown away by one of the Zubat's Wing Attack.

"AH!" Diana yelled, panicked. It didn't work. What now?

"Diana," Lyssa said. "Calm down. Just try something else. Shinx is an electric- type, so maybe it can help."

Lyssa then promptly ordered Corsola to use Rock Blast.

Lyssa was right. Diana released Shinx. "Shinx! Use Thundershock!"

"Shinx!" Shinx became surrounded by a blue light that attacked all of the Zubat.

"Now Turtwig! Use Razor Leaf again!" The Razor Leaf connected this time around.

"Corsola use Bubble!" Corsola attacked the Zubat as well, causing them to finally faint.

"Oshawott! Scald on Dustox!" Oshawott managed to use the attack from behind the preoccupied Dustox, causing Chimchar to be released from Dustox's Confusion.

"Now Chimchar! Flame Wheel!"

"Chim!" Chimchar became engulfed in a ball of flame that attacked Dustox. The bug- type was burned and quickly fainted on the ground.

The Team Galactic people returned their defeated pokémon into their pokéballs. Their ring leader growled. "You'll be sorry," he said ominously.

"Sure we will," Kori muttered sarcastically. Chimchar and Oshawott looked at them defiantly. "Probably right after we call Officer Jenny."

The guy just laughed and threw something. Suddenly smoke started to appear, causing everyone to start shielding their eyes and cough.

Tears came out of Diana's eyes. "I can't see..." The people and pokémon alike continued to cough until the smoke finally cleared. Everyone glared at where the Team Galactic members were standing. They were gone. Not a trace of them.

"Where did they go?" Kori kept searching for them but didn't see them at all.

"Who know?" Lyssa shrugged. "I'm just glad they're gone."

Kori agreed as she picked up her tired Chimchar and Oshawott. Diana actually came to help by carrying Oshawott and Kori thanked her. The girls finally seemed to notice Professor Rowan was still standing there. "Are you alright Professor Rowan?"

"I'm fine," the Professor stated. He took notice of the state of the girls pokémon. "We should go to the Pokémon Center quickly. We can continue our conversation there." The girls nodded in agreement. After Lyssa and Diana finished returning their pokémon to their pokéballs they all quickly ran towards the Center.

* * *

Time Skip

"So who were those guys?" Kori asked. Kori, Lyssa and Diana were sitting with Professor Rowan inside the Pokémon Center while their pokémon were recovering from them. Officer Jenny had just finished asking them questions and getting their statements about the incident. "What did they want from you Professor?"

"I have no idea who those people were?" Rowan answered. He laid his chin in his hand in thought. "It is quite obvious they are a group of people up to no good. As to what they wanted; it seemed to be my research."

"Your research?" The girls all asked. Why would those goons want it? At that moment, Kori's father ran into the Pokémon Center in a panic. Steve calmed down when he noticed both Professor Rowan and his daughter.

"Professor Rowan! Kori!" He walked over to where they were seated.

Kori smiled. "Hi Dad!" She and Diana scooted over to make room for him to sit. "Officer Jenny told me what happened. Is everyone alright?" Kori and her friends nodded. Kori introduced her father to Diana, since he had met Lyssa via phone. Once the pleasantries, were done, they went back to listening to Professor Rowan's explanation. "You were saying Professor?"

"About my research," Rowan began. "Some of you may not know this, but my research is specifically about pokémon evolution. Your father has been very helpful with my research Kori." Steve smiled at that.

"Together we have found that 90% of pokémon have the ability to evolve, while the other 10% do not. We have also found that some pokémon that evolve may need a catalyst to evolve, like learning a new move, or using an evolutionary stone as an example. After all this work, an answer has yet to be found to explain this or why pokémon evolve. It's still a mystery."

"Wow," Diana gasped. "That sounds like a real mystery."

"Indeed," Steve answered. "There is still so much we don't know."

It sounds like a real mystery, Kori thought. She had personally never questioned the need for evolution before, but now thinking about it, the topic was definitely a food for thought.

"After this discussion, I'm beginning to wonder why some pokémon need stones to evolve and why others don't." Lyssa looked very thoughtful about it.

"That's a good question," Kori said, "but it still doesn't explain why those weirdos wanted the Professor's research. They didn't look like the type to have a scholarly interest."

"Whatever they wanted it for is really anyone's guest. But that is for Officer Jenny to find out." Steve gave his daughter a very stern leave- it- alone- and- stay- out- of- danger- glare. Kori knew enough to drop the conversation there.

They all continued to talk about the adventures the girls had. Kori even proudly showed off her one badge. The pokémon recovered and it was really late. Steve and Professor Rowan said goodbye and left while the girls decided to hit the hay.

Kori was laying in bed, thinking about the events that took place. Chimchar and Oshawott were both sleeping at her sides. Lyssa and Diana were sleeping in their beds, but Kori couldn't sleep. Every time she thought about what happened with Team Galactic, questions would keep going through her head. She sighed. What are they after? Kori just couldn't figure it out. So she took her journal. It always made her feel better to write about things that were going on.

* * *

_Journal __Entry, June 25th, 2007_

_ Me __and __my __friends __met __some __group __of __weirdos calling themselves __Team __Galactic. __They __attacked __Professor __Rowan __because __they __wanted __his __research __on __pokémon __evolution.__They __are __such __creeps._

_ But __the __more __I __think __back __to __that, __the __more __questions __I __have. __Who __are __Team __Galactic? __Why __did __they __want __the __Professor's __research? __Is __this __the __last __we'll __see __of __them?__I __hope __so._

_ I __really __hope __that __Officer __Jenny __manages __to __catch __these __guys, __but __I __honestly __doubt __it. __Something __bigger __is __definitely __going __on __than __some __attempted __mugging._

_ -Kori_

* * *

Somewhere else

Somewhere, in a laboratory in an unknown location, a man stood in front of a desk, looking at a figure sitting behind the desk. The seated figure spoke.

"Have your men completed their task Saturn?"

The man standing, Saturn looked into the icy eyes of his leader, thinking to himself that he wasn't going to be pleased. "I'm sorry to say that they had failed. They were unable to retrieve Professor Rowan's research, sir."

The man at the table slammed his fist on the surface. "Failure is unacceptable," the leader said coldly. The tone caused shivers run down Saturn's back. He is not pleased at all.

"We will just have to proceed without it. I'm feeling very magnanimous Saturn, but fail me again..."

The man did not have to finish the sentence; the message was very clear. Saturn bowed. "Understood sir." Saturn got back up and left the laboratory. He had a few grunts he needed to deal with.

He didn't tolerate failure either.

**Kori's Pokemon**

1. **CHIMCHAR (female):**** _(EMBER, SCRATCH, IRON TAIL, TAUNT, FLAME WHEEL)__  
_**

2. **SWABLU (male):**** _(SING, FURY ATTACK, STEEL__ WING)_**

3. **OSHATWOTT (male): _(SCALD, AIR SLASH, RAZOR SHELL)_**

4. **CHERRIM (female): _(MAGICAL LEAF, PETAL DANCE, SUNNY DAY)_**

**Lyssa's Pokemon**

1. **CORSOLA (female): _(WATER GUN, ROCK BLAST, BUBBLE_****_)_**

**Diana's Pokemon**

1. **TURTWIG (male): _(RAZOR LEAF, EARTH POWER)_**

2. **SHINX (male): _(SWIFT, TACKLE_****_, THUNDERSHOCK)_**


	10. The Bidoof leaves the roost

June 26th, 2007

"What is Lyssa doing?" Kori asked. They girls have since left Jubilife City on their way to Floraroma Town. They had just finished setting up camp when Lyssa went into some nearby grass with her camera.

Diana shrugged. "She's taking a few pictures of some nearby Bidoof."

"Bidoof?" Kori finished feeding all of her pokémon. Then she, not immediately recognizing the pokémon, pulled out her pokédex. A picture of the pokémon immediately popped up.

**Bidoof- the Plump Mouse Pokémon. A comparison revealed that Bidoof's front teeth grow at the same rate as a Rattatta's.**

* * *

Lyssa snapped another picture of a family of Bidoof playing together. Lyssa put her camera away and smiled at one of them. "You're so adorable."

Bidoof seemed to smile at the compliment. At that moment, Corsola had walked over to them. " Cor Corsola."

"Hey Corsola, are they done with the meal?"

Corsola nodded. "Corsola."

Lyssa got up from the ground. "Goodbye Bidoof." With on last smile, she turned around and went back to the campsite with Corsola.

"Bidoof doof." Bidoof really liked that girl. She was nice. Bidoof didn't want her to go. Bidoof decided to follow.

* * *

Kori, Diana and Lyssa were enjoying a nice pasta with bread and freshly squeezed pecha berry juice. All of their pokémon were enjoying their homemade (more like outdoors made) pokémon food and some berries. Everyone was enjoying their meals when they heard: "Doof doof."

Lyssa looked to where the sound came from. Right next to her was one of the Bidoof that she took pictures of. "Hello."

"Bidoof." The Bidoof seemed to smile. "Bidoof." Bidoof continued to stand there.

Lyssa smiled. "We're all having lunch. Do you want to join us?"

Bidoof seemed to beam. "Doof." Lyssa took that as a yes and prepared a bowl for Bidoof. It sat between Lyssa and Corolsa. Once Bidoof was settled with its food, everyone began to have their own conversation, including the pokémon.

Oshawott looked at Cherrim. She looked really different from all the times he usually saw her; most of her face and body was covered in really blue flower petals. "Osha wott osha?"

"Cherrim rim cher rim." Cherrim explained that it happened when the really big ball of fire called the sun wasn't visible or very bright. Cherrim said it was because all Cherrims really needed the sun to become beautiful blossoms.

Oshawott looked really thoughtful and then looked in the sky. It was cloudy and the sun wasn't visible. He didn't remember Cherrim doing that before she changed. "Oshawott osha osha?"

Cherrim was silent for a moment. "Cher... cherrim." Cherrim told Oshawott that it was something that Cherrim's did when they evolved.

Oshawott remembered that light when Cherrrim 'evolved'. "Oshawott?" He wanted to know what that was like. It looked so strange, but pretty at the same time.

"Rim..." She couldn't figure out how to explain evolution to a pokémon who has never evolved. "Cherrim cherrim." The other pokémon began to pay closer attention as Cherrim explained that evolved pokémon become stronger and sometimes bigger.

Oshaowtt's eyes saw stars as he listened. "Osha!" Evolution sounded so cool. He wondered if he could evolve too. "Oshawott?" He asked, pointing at himself. Could he do it?

"Cher cher cherrim." Cherrim explained that some pokémon just don't evolve at all. She didn't know if Oshawott was one of those pokémon that couldn't evolve or not. "Rim rim." Osahowtt should ask Kori, maybe she would know.

"Corsola cor." That's right.

"Osha oshawott!" He didn't want to be a pokémon who couldn't evolve. Evolution sounded so awesome.

Chimchar seemed to see the glow in Oshawott's eyes and understood his excitement about evolution, but it has its consequence. "Chim chim chimchar," she told Osahwott in admonishment. Oshawott needed to be sure it wanted to evolve because things change once that happens.

Oshawott looked confused. "Osha?"

Swablu looked up from cleaning its fluffy wing. "Blu swablu swab." Chimchar was right; once a pokémon evolved, it will never be able to go back to its pre- evolved form.

Oshawott looked really thoughtful. So far, Oshawott liked the way he was now. "Oshawott?" Can someone decide not to evolve?

Chimchar nodded. It's possible. "Chim char chim chim." That choice depends on the pokémon.

"Corsola cor." Corsola was glad that she couldn't evolve herself. The evolution talk can be so complicated. Corsola turned to their Bidoof guest. She really wanted to know what he thought. "Cor Corsola?"

"Bidoof doof doof," Bidoof said while making paw gestures. He wanted to be a strong Bibarel one day.

Oshawott looked at both Turtwig and Shinx, the only ones who hadn't said anything throughout the whole conversation. "Osahwott wott?"

Turtwig looked really thoughtful about it; he honestly never gave it much thought before. "Turtwig tur." He would just accept the change when it came, he decided.

Oshawott waited expectantly for Shinx to respond, but he remained silent. "Osha?" Oshawott asked impatiently.

Shinx gave Oshawott a cold glance. He could tell that the other pokémon was young; with all the questions being asked, he was probably newly hatched. How annoying. "Shinx." Shinx closed its eyes and decided to sleep, ignoring the other pokémon.

Oshaowtt got up from his seat. "Osha!" Oshawott was angry and tired of Shinx's rude attitude. Now he wanted to do something about it. Oshawott grabbed his scalchop and started slashing angrily.

Chimchar immediately put herself in front of the angry Oshawott. "Chimchar chim chim," she told him. It wasn't worth getting angry about.

Oshawott pointed at Shinx angrily. "Osha!"

Chimchar understood. Shinx was not being nice at all. Seems like Shinx hadn't gotten close to anyone- pokémon or his trainer.

Meanwhile the girls had been watching the altercation between the pokémon. Namely Oshawott and Shinx. Diana sighed; she wasn't surprised at all. "Shinx seems to be distancing himself from everyone- even me."

Kori got up and grinned. "You should battle with Shinx."

Diana looked at her, confused. "Battle?"

"Battling will help your bond with Shinx," Kori explained.

Lyssa nodded. "To battle effectively, you and Shinx will have to trust each other."

Diana looked very unsure. "I don't know..."

"Come on," Kori begged. "You and Shinx can battle against me and Oshawott. It'll be fun."

Diana became thoughtful. She did want a closer bond between her and Shinx. A battle couldn't hurt. "Okay. Let's do it."

Kori smiled and picked up Oshaowtt. Diana got Shinx. Both pairs stood a distance away from each other. All the other pokémon. Lyssa stood between the opposing parties. "I'll be the referee for this battle. This is a one- on- one battle between Shinx and Oshawott. A winner will be declared when one pokémon can no longer battle. Begin!"

"You can have the first attack Diana," Kori offered.

Oshawott is a water- type, Diana thought critically, remembering what Kori told her about it. That means Shinx has the advantage because he's an electric- type. "Shinx use Thundershock!"

"Shinx!" A blue colored thundershock sped towards the opposing Oshaowtt. Kori smiled.

"Oshawott use your scalchop to defend." Oshawott put his scalchop on from of where the Thundershock would hit. When the attack connected, it only hit the scalchop, causing the attach to be redirected back to Shinx.

"What?" Both Diana and Lyssa asked, surprised. They couldn't believe what happened.

The pokémon looked just as surprised, even when the attack ended up hitting Shinx.

"Shinx!" Diana called, panicked.

Shinx looked perfectly fine though, even shook off the attack. Since he was an electric- type, he didn't take much damage. He just waited.

"You like? Oshawott and I have been working on defending against type- advantages," Kori bragged. "Oshawott use Air Slash!" Oshawott started slashing the air, creating a large blue ball that raced towards Shinx.

"Shinx use... um... swift?" Diana ordered uncertainly.

"Shinx?" Shinx wasn't sure what she was thinking. The attack was getting extremely close, too close to dodge.

So he decided to use Swift. He wagged his tail, causing gold stars to appear and collided with the Air Slash. Both attacks canceled each other out, creating a huge explosion of blue and gold sparkles. Quite pretty.

"That was a great counterattack," Lyssa complimented. It was really great. "But you need to be more confident Diana. That Air Slash came very close to hitting Shinx."

"Yeah," Kori said in agreement. "Just keep calm and everything will be fine. You have great ideas too."

Shinx turned to face his trainer. It was time for this trainer of his to actually act like the trainer here.

Diana made eye contact with her pokémon. Shinx needed her to make the decisions. She nodded at Shinx. It was time to get serious. "Use Scary Face!"

"Shinx!" Shinx made a scary face that looked like it was covered in shadows. Oshawott froze in his tracks. The face made Oshawott feel so small and helpless. "Osha..."

"Oshawott snap out of it!" Kori yelled. But it was like Oshawott couldn't hear her at all.

Diana smiled. "Now is our chance!"

"Shinx."

Diana point a finger. "Go run towards Oshawott using Spark!"

"Shinx!" Shinx ran towards Oshawott, it's body surrounded by blue electricity.

Kori looked nervous. A confident Diana was pretty good; giving Kori a run for her money. "Oshawott move!"

Oshawott seemed to snap out of it, but it was too late to dodge. Shinx was too close for Oshawott avoid it.

There was only one thing to do. "Oshawott, use Razor Shell! Full power!"

Oshawott made the biggest Razor Shell it had ever made in his short life and raised it. Shinx collided with the weapon; the combination between water and electricity is intense. There was a huge explosion. Both Oshawott and Shinx were blown back by the explosion. When the dust cleared, both pokémon were struggling to get up without much success.

"Oshawott!"

"Shinx!"

"Both pokémon are unable to battle," Lyssa said. "This is a tie."

Both Kori and Diana both picked up their respective pokémon and smiled.

"You were great Oshawott," Kori said. Oshawott opened his dark eyes. "You have a good rest."

Diana looked at the Shinx in her arms. "You did really great Shinx. It was me who was messing up."

Shinx golden eyes looked at his trainer. "Shinx shinx." He really enjoyed battling with her and- dare he think it- the hatchling. Maybe they weren't so bad after all.

"Diana!" Kori yelled. She reaised her hand. "Great battle! You're definitely becoming my new training buddy from now on."

Diana hesitated looking at the hand. Then she smiled and took the hand in a shake. "Thanks. We should do this again."

Lyssa smiled. "That was great! You both looked good out there Shinx and Oshawott!"

Bidoff watched as Lyssa complimented the other pokémon. Bidoof wanted to be in the spotlight too. He was strong.

"It's getting dark," Kori noticed.

"We should start getting ready for the night. It's too late for another battle," Diana pointed out. Bidoof physically sagged.

Lyssa nodded. "I'm going to go pick some berries we can eat for dinner." Lyssa walked out of the camp to nearby berry bushes. Bidoof quickly followed. Bidoof found Lyssa picking pecha and oran berries and putting them into a basket. "Bidoof."

She noticed the Bidoof again. It seemed to be following her a lot. "Hey." She smiled at the friendly Bidoof. "Want to help me pick these?"

Bidoff nodded eagerly. "Bidoof." Bidoof sat on his hind legs and picked the berries with his front paws. They both finished the task and returned to the camp.

* * *

Kori hand just finished washing Oshawott in the nearby stream, now she has drying and brushing Oshawott's thin fur with a blue brush. Oshawott mewled in pleasure. "Osha."

"Glad your enjoying it," Kori said honestly. She was already pretty used to taking care of pokémon because of her father's job and her mother being an experienced trainer. Diana stood a little behind Kori, curiously watching.

Kori sat Oshaowtt on top of a rock. "Okay Chimchar," Kori called out, "it's your turn now."

"Char..." Chimchar hesitantly moved towards Kori. She hated to be bathed.

Kori could understand. After all, a fire- type like Chimchar had every right to be nervous around water. She pulled out a dry wash cloth out of her bag and onto the ground. "Oshawott please use Scald on this," Kori asked, pointing at the cloth. "But not too hot okay? I still have to be able to touch it."

Oshawott nodded. He used a small spray on the cloth. Kori motioned Chimchar onto her lap while she tentatively put her hand on the cloth. Very warm, but not too hot. Good. She cleaned Chimchar with the washcloth. Chimchar closed her eyes in pleasure, enjoying the warmth of the cloth.

"Gad you enjoy," Kori said. She continued the treatment for a few more minutes. Afterward, Kori pulled out another brush, this time red, and began brushing Chimchar's fur.

"You're really good at this," Diana said in awe. "How do you know how to take care of different pokémon like that?

Kori continued brushing Chimchar. "I know how to take care of pokémon mostly because I'm used to watching my parents. Sometimes I just try different things to see if it works." Kori finished brushing and sat Chimchar next to Oshawott. Cherrrim came by; it was her turn to be groomed. "I find I don't have to do much grooming for Swablu because he likes to bath himself. I usually just brush. Speaking of which, you should try doing it with your pokémon."

Diana nodded. "Turtwig, come here." Turtwig walked over to Diana. Diana looked at Kori. "What should I do now?"

Kori bathed Cherrim. "Try bathing Turtwig in this stream. Since he's a grass- type, he shouldn't have much of a problem with it. It would also keep the soil on his back healthy."

Diana nodded. Turtwig and Diana sat at the edge of the stream next to Kori and her pokémon. Diana put Turtwig in the stream, paying extra attention to his back. "Tur Turtwig." Turtwig really enjoyed the way Diana massaged his back in the water. It felt so wonderful. Eventually Diana finshed and allowed Turtwig's soil to air dry right next to her. Shinx, who been watching the bathing, walked over. Diana bathed Shinx in the stream. "Shinx..." Shinx didn't like being bathed at all, but Diana was being gentle. Shinx never did like being bathed, even when his Memma would bath him as a hatchling.

Diana smiled at the despondent Shinx. "See? That wasn't so bad was it?"

"Shinx," he answered reluctantly.

"You're doing great Diana," Kori complimented. "Now try brushing Shinx."

Diana pulled out a brush with metal combs out of her bag. When Kori saw the brush, she immediately grabbed Diana's hand.

"Wait a minute," Kori said. "That's not a good brush to use."

"Why not?"

"It's metal," Kori pointed out. "Since Shinx is an electric- type, he'll shock you because metal conducts electricity. Plus, it won't be very comfortable for Shinx." Kori grabbed another brush from her bag; it was yellow. "Use this one, it's never been used before."

Diana nodded and took the brush. "Thank you." She brushed Shinx's fur. Shinx laid on his front paws, enjoying the sensation caused by the brush on his fur.

Lyssa and Bidoof came back to camp with the basket of berries. "Hey, we got the berries."

Kori looked up from brushing Swablu. "Good. We can just eat them for dinner." Kori and Diana finished with grooming their pokémon. Everyone, including Bidoof, started eating the berries around the fire. It was really dark by this point, so everyone- trainer and pokémon- turned in for the night.

Bidoof walked to Lyssa's yellow sleeping bag, where Lyssa slepted with Corsola next to her. He wanted to sleep next to her too. But there was something he must take care of. With this task in mind, Bidoof left the campite, hoping that everything would work out.

* * *

June 27th, 2007

Kori, Diana and Lyssa finished packing up their camp. Chimchar and Oshawott jumped, ready to go. The two pokémon continued to run up ahead. A loud "Bidoof" made them turn back. Lyssa saw the Bidoof before the other two girls did. She waved as soon as she saw him.

"Goodbye Bidoof," Lyssa called. "Take care." She turned around, ready to leave.

"Bidoof!" Bidoof panicked and ran after Lyssa. The young photographer turned back around to face Bidoof and kneeled to meet him at eye level.

"What's the matter Bidoof?" Lyssa asked. She was very confused by his behavior. Kori, with Chimchar and Oshawott on her shoulders, and Diana walked over.

"I think it wants to come with you," Diana pointed out.

Bidoof quickly nodded, wanting desperately for Lyssa understand.

Lyssa was flattered that Bidoof wanted to be her pokémon, but was it sure? "Are you sure?" Quickly nodded; he had already told his family of his decision, wanting them to understand and say goodbye to them. They had support his decision.

Kori pointed past them. "Those Bidoof must be its family."

Bidoof and Lyssa looked. It was them; they waved and said their goodbyes with multiple "bidoof." It made Bidoof happy to see them and a little sad. This would probably be the last time he saw them after all.

The girls waved back at them. Lyssa pulled out a pokéball out of her bag. "You ready?"

Bidoof nodded. He pressed the button on the pokéball, it opened and sucked Bidoof in with a red beam. The pokéball in Lyssa's hand gave a 'ding' and just like that, Bidoof was hers.

"Welcome to the team Bidoof," Lyssa said. The pokéball in her hand immediately grew warm, as if he was saying he was glad to be here.

* * *

**Kori's Pokemon**

1. **CHIMCHAR (female):**** _(EMBER, SCRATCH, IRON TAIL, TAUNT, FLAME WHEEL)__  
_**

2. **SWABLU (male):**** _(SING, FURY ATTACK, STEEL__ WING)_**

3. **OSHATWOTT (male): _(SCALD, AIR SLASH, RAZOR SHELL)_**

4. **CHERRIM (female): _(MAGICAL LEAF, PETAL DANCE, SUNNY DAY)_**

**Lyssa's Pokemon**

1. **CORSOLA (female): _(WATER GUN, ROCK BLAST, BUBBLE_****_)_**

**Diana's Pokemon**

1. **TURTWIG (male): _(RAZOR LEAF, EARTH POWER)_**

2. **SHINX (male): _(SWIFT, TACKLE_****_, THUNDERSHOCK)_**


	11. The Ghost of the Past

"How far are we from Floraroma Town exactly?" Lyssa asked with a sigh.

Kori pressed a few buttons on her electronic map and groaned in frustration. "It's not working. This map isn't showing anything."

"Does that mean we're lost?" Diana asked. She was nervously wringing her hands on her skirt.

Chimchar felt something wet hit her on the forehead. "Chim?" She looked up at the sky. Soon, more droplets hit her and everyone else. It was freaking raining. "Chim!"

Kori quickly put away the map. "Just great!" She, Lyssa and Diana ran, hoping to find shelter from the rain. Chimchar could feel her tail evaporating because of the rain. "Chim..." Oshawott seemed to not be as bothered by the rain's surprised appearance. But he's a water- type, so he didn't count.

"Where are we running to?" Diana asked.

"I don't care." Kori put Chimchar in her sweat jacket, wishing she had thought to pack an umbrella. "As long as it's somewhere out of this rain, I'm good." Chimchar nodded in agreement.

They kept running, hoping to find shelter quickly.

"Hey!" A voice called. "Over hear!" Definitely male.

"Where did that voice come from?" Oshawott jumped off of Kori's shoulder. "Oshawott?"

"Osha!"

Kori watched as Oshawott pointed to the left before quickly running into the bush. "Oshawott come back!" Kori turned towards her friends. "Let's follow him!" Kori ran without checking to see if they were following.

"Wait up!" Lyssa ran, adjusting her glasses to clear her vision. Diana ran after her, not wanting to get left behind.

"Over here!" The voice called again. Kori and the other girls were getting closer to the voice. Kori could see Oshawott and a man waving them over. Kori was happy to see that they were standing in what looked like a large house. Large enough to keep them shielded from the ran.

The three girls ran into the house and the man closed the door behind them. "Thank you," Kori said to the stranger. "We really needed to get out of that storm. I'm Kori, pleased to meet you." She pointed to her pokémon. "This is my partners, Chimchar."

Chimchar waved. "Chim."

"And you met Oshawott."

Oshawott struck a pose. "Osha wott."

"My name is Lyssa." Lyssa was wiping her glasses clean.

"And my name is Diana."

"Hello to all of you," the man said. Kori could hear that his voice had an accent. He had very long, blond hair. "My name is Robert."

Kori put Chimchar on the floor and dried her with a towel from her bag. "Is this your house Robert."

Robert shook his head. "It is not. Judging from everything I've seen inside, I would say this house was abandoned."

Kori looked around. This area they were all standing in seemed dark and dusty. Diana tried to turn on a lamp nearby, but to no avail. It seemed that Robert was correct to think the place was abandoned.

"We should all go into the closest room we can find," Lyssa said. She looked at Robert. "We still have a lot of berries to eat. You can join us if you want Robert." They all walked deeper into the house, hoping to find a proper sitting area to assemble in. None of them noticed the pair of eyes that looked at them, studying and planning.

* * *

"So you're a pokémon coordinator Robert?" Diana asked excitedly. "Have you won any ribbons yet? And can I see them?"

Robert laughed, his eyes lighted up with amusement. "Yes, I've won two ribbons so far." He pulled out an orange ribbon case. Inside were two beautiful ribbons.

"They're so pretty..." Diana couldn't seem to take her eyes off of them.

"You're too kind," Robert said smoothly. "So what of all of you?" He gestured to them. "What ambitions are you trying to make a reality."

"I'm competing in the Sinnoh League," Kori answered. "Chimchar and Oshawott are going to help me get there. Aren't you guys?"

Both pokémon jumped in their seats.

"Chimchar!"

Oshawott!"

Lyssa gestured to herself. "I'm a pokémon photographer. I focus more on pokémon battles though."

Robert smiled. So far, these young people seem very ambitious. They are both trying for their dreams. He studied the silent Diana. "What about you Diana? What is your dream?"

Diana looked at her pecha berry, as if she could find the answer there. "I'm not really sure," Diana answered glumly. "I tried battling the gyms, but it didn't feel right..."

Robert nodded. "I can understand. Have you ever considered becoming a pokémon coordinator?"

Diana looked thoughtful. "You mean, perform in contests? I've never actually thought about it before." Diana never even thought it was an option before. Her twin was a pokémon trainer, her father had been a trainer in his younger years, even her older brother that she looked up to was a pokémon trainer. Always took the gym challenge, but never becoming coordinators.

"Why not?" Kori asked. "You might enjoy it if you give it a try." Lyssa nodded in agreement.

Oshawott and Chimchar voiced their own agreements. Chimchar was going to say something else, when she noticed something- a figure? Something in the doorway. "Chim?" Chimchar had no idea what it was, but she wanted to find out, She left her seat without anyone noticing and walked out of the sitting room, hoping to catch the figure; maybe it would want to be friends.

"How about a demonstration?" Robert asked, taking out a pokéball.

"A demonstration?" Diana asked.

Kori smiled. "I think it's a good idea." Diana looked very confused, so she quickly explained. "A demonstration of what pokémon contests are about, then you might like it. It's a good idea, like watching a real pokémon contest."

Diana looked like she understood. "Okay then."

Robert nodded. "Good." He threw the pokéball in his hand. "Go Milotic!"

The long, shape appeared. The beautiful pokémon wrapped its blue tail around itself. Even its cry was beautiful. "Mi!" Diana couldn't get her eyes off of it. I'm going to raise a Milotic too, she told herself determinedly. Some day she would.

"Osha..." Oshawott called in awe. He could easily call this other pokémon the most beautiful pokémon he had ever seen.

Lyssa and Kori were just as awed. "Whoa..." Kori slowly pulled out her pokédex.

**Milotic- ****the ****Tender ****pokémon. ****Its ****lovely ****scales ****are ****described ****as ****rainbow ****colored. ****They ****change ****color ****depending ****on ****the ****viewing ****angle.**

"So beautiful," Diana whispered. She could tell that Robert has taken really good care of his Milotic.

"Now Milotic," Robert called. "Use Water Pulse."

"Mi." Milotic opened its mouth, where a blue ball of water was formed perfectly.

Robert pointed up. "In the air!" Milotic released the Water Pulse into the air. The attack was thrown up. Eventually, the blast stopped going up and quickly started to fall back down.

Robert seemed to be paying close attention to how fast it was falling. He smiled. "Use Iron Tail Milotic."

"Mi," it said in concentration. Kori definitely recognized the glow of Milotic's tail. Once Milotic seemed to enough power concentrated in its tail, it hit the Water Pulse, causing the ball of water to lose its shape and become like a mist of water.

"Osha?" Oshawott didn't understand and why Milotic did that. He turned to ask Chimchar, hoping to get an answer, but she wasn't there. He quickly looked around but Oshawott couldn't see Chimchar anywhere.

Time for the finale, Robert thought to himself. "Now use Safeguard." Milotic used the move. It was surrounded by a green light, creating a nice contrast with the blue of the water that hit Milotic's body.

"Whoa..." The girls said in awe. Diana began to clap.

"That was beautiful!" Diana yelled.

"Thank you," Robert said. "I'm glad that you appreciated it."

"So what do you think of contests?" Lyssa asked Diana.

Kori waited to hear Diana's answer, but she felt something continuously tap on her arm. Kori saw it was Oshawott, who seemed really agitated about something. "What's the matter Oshawott?"

"Osha! Osha!" Oshawott kept gesturing behind himself. Kori looked and realized that Chimchar wasn't in the chair next to Oshawott.

"Aah!" Kori yelled, jumped out of her seat so fast that the chair feel over. She looked panicky and quickly scanned the room. Everyone else definitely noticed.

"What is the matter?" Lyssa asked.

"Chimchar's gone!" Kori yelled. She jogged over to the opened door. "She must have left the room."

"Then we should look for Chimchar," Robert advised. He returned Milotic to its pokéball. "If we spread out, we may find Chimchar in no time." Everyone nodded in agreement. Oshawott and the others got up from their seats. They all left the room. Lyssa and Diana went down one hallway while Kori, with Oshawott on her shoulder and Robert went in the opposite direction. Both parties promised to come back to the room if they found anything.

* * *

Chimchar was now getting very nervous as she turned another corner. She has been searching for what seemed like a long time. Now she was beginning to think she was mistaken. Maybe she hadn't really seen anyone at all.

She wanted to go back to the sitting room, it was where everyone else was after all. But she couldn't remember where it was. This house was bigger than she thought. She was about to turn again when something made her stop. Chimchar looked around. She seemed to have walked into someone's old bedroom. It was dusty, obviously no one has slept in it for a long time. Chimchar decided to look around. She was lost anyway and maybe Kori was looking for her. It was better if she stayed in one place. With that last thought, Chimchar decided to look around.

She saw something that caught her interest. Chimchar decided to jump on a desk to get a closer look at the object that piqued her curiously.

It looked like a picture. It was too dusty to know for sure though. Chimchar wiped the years did grime off its surface. "Char?"

It looked like a boy holding a pokémon? Chimchar was sure she had never seen pokémon like than before...

Behind Chimchar, something watched from inside the bedroom closet. The presence's eyes watched the oblivious pokémon ominously. It slowly got out of the closet, making the closet open more with a loud creak.

"CHIMCHAR!" Chimchar jumped, startled by the sound. She quickly turned towards the closet, but it was quiet and she couldn't see anything. Chimchar turned back to the photograph, thinking to herself that she was overreacting. She never saw the ghostly figure walk closer to her. She didn't notice the figure until it jumped behind her. When Chimchar noticed the shadow that fell over her, she turned towards it.

Never really saw it coming.

* * *

"Chimchar," Lyssa called out. "Where are you?" Diana's Shinx created a light by collecting electricity in his tail.

"This is so creepy..." Diana shivered. She made sure to stick close to Shinx to have light.

"Yeah," Lyssa whispered in agreement. It felt like something was in the shadows ready to jump out and come after them. Something wasn't right. Not right at all. "But we need to keep looking."

So both girls kept looking. Unaware of the beady eyes that followed.

Robert led the way with his flashlight. It reminded Kori that she should stock up on those as soon as she reached Floraroma Town.

Oshawott looked behind himself from Kori's shoulder. "Osha?"

Kori noticed Oshawott's strange behavior. "What's the matter?"

Oshawott didn't answer. He was so sure he heard something. Could it have been Chimchar?

"Oshawott."

Oshawott looked at his trainer. She looked nervous. What?

"I've been calling you for a while. Everything alight?"

Oshawott nodded. It was probably nothing.

"Kori," Robert whispered. "There's nothing down this hallway except for a door. What do you want to do?"

"Let's open it," Kori said without hesitation. "Chimchar could be in there."

Robert nodded and opened the door, stepping to the side. "Ladies first."

Kori shrugged before walking inside. She was quickly followed by Robert. Robert's flashlight quickly illuminated the surroundings. Bookcases, desk in the center of the room; it was definitely an office. Kori quickly walked over to the desk. She felt for the chair before sitting down. She put her hands on the desk and felt something... paper? A book of some kind? "Robert," she called. "Can you bring the light please?"

Robert walked towards the desk and handed Kori the flashlight. "What is it?"

Kori pointed the flashlight towards the desk. It was a journal. And old one, judging by the amount of dust. "This journal," she said to Robert, "is opened. It looks like it could be the last thing that was written in it."

Robert looked over her shoulder. "What does it say?"

Kori held the journal. The writing was faded with age on the yellow pages. It would be hard to read, but she could try.

"Master Lucas has finally succumbed to his illness," Kori read. "It will finally be time be he passes. The doctor says that nothing else can be done."

"Lucas has always been a very sickly child; ever since the day he was born, he had always been prone to illness. I have watched for nine years as his young body continually failed him. I am still surprised that he managed to survive his strong, able bodied father, who passed one year prior. Wonders never cease."

"That's all I can read," Kori turned around to face Robert. "What does this all mean?"

"Sounds like a child was dying from some sort of disease. Lucas was probably the owner of this house judging by that entry. The writer must have been a servant or an employee of some kind."

"Osha?" Oshawott jumped on to the desk to get a better look at the journal. What does any of this have to do with Chimchar?

"I agree," Kori said. "Lucas was a young boy and probably had no other family left by the time he died. Poor kid. But we still need to find Chimchar." Kori got up from the chair.

Oshawott jumped, trying to get back on Kori's shoulder. When he was about to land, a blue light began to surround his body. Oshawott had no control when he levitated in the air.

"What?" Kori yelled, shocked. "What's happening."

Oshawott didn't know, but he wished he did when his body flew backwards. "Osha!" Oshawott cried.

"Oshawott!" Kori and Robert ran after Oshawott, towards the door. When Oshawott flew out of the office, the door slammed in from of Kori and Robert. The younger trainer yelled and struggled with the doorknob, but no matter how hard she and Robert struggled, it wouldn't budge.

"What the hell is going on!" Kori yelled as she kicked the door in frustration. Now instead of one, she lost two pokémon.

* * *

Chimchar opened her eyes. "Char?" What happened? She didn't remember... wait. It was coming back to her now. She got up from the nice blanket she had been laying on.

At that moment, her new friend was climbing the ladder to get up into the attic. Chimchar could hear a familiar cry follow shortly after that.

"Osha!" Oshawott continued to struggle as it was being forced into the attic. Chimchar watched as her new friend set Oshawott down on the floor, gently. She rushed over the upset pokémon to make sure he was alright. When she was sure he hadn't been hurt, she turned to her friend, making sure he got a good lecture.

"Chim chim char chim," she said, pointing her finger at him. Oshawott took a look at the strange pokémon.

Her friend looked very apologetic. "Wick... lit." He really didn't mean to scare anyone. He just wanted to have fun.

Oshawott calmed down after he got a good look at he poké-napper. "Osha?: What pokémon is that? Whatever it is, he doesn't know. But it looked friendly. Oshawott smiled. "Osha."

The other pokémon seemed to have cheered up. "Litwick." The pokémon walked over to what could be described as a mini stage and took a bow.

Chimchar pulled the confused Oshawott in front of the stage and took a seat. This was going to be great.

The little pokémon threw a Flamethrower from its mouth and into the air above. The pokémon's eyes flashed blue, as did the Flamethrower. The pokémon's new attach made the fire move stop. The the flame started to circle around in the air. After a while, the finale came. The pokémon's eyes glowed pink and the rest of his body was covered in a purple light. Suddenly, multiple purple rings came out of the pokémon's extended arms and towards the flamethrower, cutting the fire attack to pretty, red and purple ribbons. The pokémon struck a pose. "Lit wick."

Chimchar and Oshawott immediately started clapping. "Chimchar!"

"Oshawott!" It was really a good performance. Definitely looked like something in a contest they have seen.

"Litwick," the strange pokémon jumped off the mini stage and in front of the seated pokémon. "Wick."

Oshawott eventually stopped clapping. "Oshawott? Wott?" This pokémon seemed very nice and all, but why was it living in such a creepy looking house?

The pokémon looked down in sadness, remembering the events that led to his present situation. He spoke his story, beginning two years in the past. A man had found his egg and taken it to this house. The pokémon remembered that it had been a very long trip. When he had hatched, a young boy had been there to greet him. The boy's name was Lucas and he had been the pokémon's first friend. Lucas' father was always traveling and was hardly ever home, so the boy was in need of a friend as well. They had done everything with each other since then. They had played and laughed together. The had little performances, like the one he had done a few short moments ago, for the staff. Lucas wanted to be a pokémon coordinator...

"Wott? Oshawott," the water pokémon interrupted. This pokémon and Lucas sounded like the best of friends, but where was Lucas now?

"Chim!" Chimchar said to Oshawott, scolding him for his rudeness. She then patted the other pokémon, hoping to comfort him. "Char chim chimchar." The other pokémon could just stop telling the story if he wanted to.

He shook his head, causing the flame on their to move with it. "Litwick." It wanted to continue. So it did.

Lucas had been very sick for a long time. He remembered when he was newly hatched, Lucas could barely walk without breathing heavily or having a coughing fit. As the years past, Lucas became so weak, that he couldn't walk anymore. Lucas needed a wheelchair. It made Litwick practice harder to make him happier. Even then, they both planned on competing in contests, winning ribbons and then the Grand Festival.

But their dream ended. Reality began to set. He noticed one day, that Lucas seemed even weaker, more tired than usual; couldn't move from his bed for that whole week. The house staff would look at the child sadly, like they knew something terrible would happen. Looking back, it all made sense now.

_Flashback_

_ Lucas held him in his arms, like he usually did. The pokémon had to lower the flame on his head. He remembered the last time he looked at Lucas' face. He was smiling at him._

_ "Litwick?"_

_ "I love you." It made the pokémon smile. "You're my best friend."_

_ The pokémon was beaming. He stood up in his excitement. "Litwick."_

_ "And someday," Lucas said, "everyone else is going to see how great you are." Lucas went into a coughing fit. "Once you... perform in Contests... everyone will see."_

_ The pokémon tilted his head to display his confusion. "Wick?" Me? We'll perform in Contests together... right? Lucas never said just me before; always we._

_ Lucas looked at the standing pokémon and patted the spot on the bed next to him. "Let's go to sleep." The pokémon nodded. He laid down next to his best friend and closed his eyes. He was lulled to sleep by Lucas' heart._

"Wick wick litwick," the pokémon said. He had woken up and his friend didn't get up. He tried to wake Lucas, but he stayed so still. At some point, he noticed that Lucas was really cold and his heart wasn't making any of those sounds. Litwick didn't really understand at the time, but he knew that Lucas wasn't going to wake up to play with him. The staff took Lucas away and they were all crying.

Not too long after that, the staff began to leave the house; one by one until he was the only one. He hadn't left since.

"Osha..." Oshawott did his best to hold his tears in. He didn't know much about death, having never known anyone to die, but he knew something was wrong when someone didn't wake up again. He couldn't imagine what he would do if Kori just went to sleep and never woke up again. How that happened, he didn't understand.

Chimchar wasn't doing a good job either. She cried and cried. "Chim..." The mysterious pokémon waited until they were both done.

Eventually both pokémon stopped crying and blushed in embarrassment. The pokémon in front of them was the one who lived through all of that; his life had been completely changed. He was the one who lost his best friend and yet, they were the ones who were crying. There had to be something they could do for him.

Chimchar didn't want to leave him in this house by himself. He would be all alone again. Who knows when someone else would visit this house again. Her eyes widened and she smiled. Chimchar had a great idea. "Char char," she said to her friend. She really thought he should come with them.

The other pokémon tilted his head to the side. "Lit?"

"Chim char chimchar char." Chimchar explained that Diana was considering becoming a coordinator. They could compete in Contests together.

"Lit?" Chimchar stopped smiling. Her friend didn't look happy. He kept shaking his head. He looked like he was panicking. Chimchar and Oshawott were becoming concerned.

"Wick!" His eyes glowed blue. Chimchar and Oshawott were hurled into the air . Both were scared out of their wits as they were being forcefully thrown around.

* * *

Kori and Robert finally managed to open that door and were about to look for Kori's missing pokémon.

At that moment, pictures hanging on the walls began to levitate and hit them. Kori and Robert had to run and dodged them.

"What's happening" Kori yelled. She ducked when some wooden ornament flew by.

"I don't know," Robert yelled. "But it's not safe here. We have to go back and find the others."

Kori nodded and they both ran back to the sitting room.

* * *

Lyssa froze as the couch came towards her at a fast pace.

"Swift!" An incoming of stars came towards the couch, smashing it to smithereens. Diana ran over to Lyssa and grabbed her hand. "Come on!" They started running, remembering to dodge every piece of furniture that came in site.

"But where are we going?" Lyssa asked.

"Back to that parlor," Diana yelled. I just hope that the others will think to do the same. Another chair flew by. "Thundershock Shinx!"

"Shinx!" Shinx released the blue colored electricity. More stuff came flying.

"Corsola go!" Lyssa said as she released her pokémon. "Use Water Gun!' The water pokémon attacked, hitting some incoming dishes.

Diana threw another pokéball. "Turtwig use Razor Leaf!"

"Tur!" Turtwig managed to hit some flying toys. The girls, followed by their pokémon, ran down the hall.

* * *

"Char!" Chimchar flew to the left.

"Osha!" Oshawott flew to the right. The pokémon that was responsible for this stood just below them. Chimchar bumped into a flying, wooden box. Oshawott got hit by a wooden Ponyta. Oshawott opened his mouth and hit the other pokémon with a good scald, making its mark.

The pokémon below let out a cry in agony. It seemed to end when he mercifully blacked out.

* * *

Lyssa and Diana, along with their pokémon, made it back to the room and quickly slammed the door. They leaned against it, breathing heavily and sweaty. Robert calmly walked over to them. "So I take it you all encountered flying objects as well?"

Lyssa tiredly nodded. She returned Corsola it its pokéball. Diana did the same thing with her two pokémon. "Yeah," Diana wheezed, "but it stopped now."

Robert nodded. He had noticed that same thing when Kori and he entered the room. Things seemed to have calmed down for now. He sighed and turned towards Kori, who had been seated and silent, even when her friends entered.

Lyssa finally noticed Kori. Her friends looked totally distraught. She got up from the floor and walked towards her. "What's wrong?" she asked. "And where's Oshawott?"

Kori flinched at the question. "He's... he's... g-gone too..."

Lyssa immediately felt sorry. She knew how much Kori cared for her pokémon; this had to be hard for her. "We'll find them."

"But how!" Kori yelled as she got up from her seat. "Me and Robert checked our side and upstairs to be sure before all that weird stuff started happening!" Robert nodded in agreement. "We didn't find them! And we looked in every room up there! And still nothing!"

"Now calm down," Lyssa said. Kori immediately snapped.

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

"Kori," Robert stated sternly. "I know that you're worried about your pokémon, but this won't help them."

Kori immediately calmed. Guilt began to set in. "I'm sorry..."

Lyssa held up a hand and shrugged. "I understand. I'd be the same way if they were my pokémon too."

"Now we should probably go back out and search," Robert said.

"But where?" Kori asked. "We checked our side of the house, as well as the upstairs."

"Me and Diana checked our side of the house and the basement," Lyssa pointed out. "The basement was big, but Chimchar and Oshawott definitely weren't there."

"Then maybe someone took them outside of the house?" Robert suggested.

Diana raised a hand. "Um... guys-"

"You mean like a kidnapping?" Kori asked, panicked. "But then they could be gone by now!"

"Guys-"

"We'll find them," Lyssa added comfortingly. "We'll just-"

"GUYS!" All eyes turned to Diana, wondering what she was so worked up about.

"Did anyone check the attic?"

They all looked at her dumbly. "The attic...?" Kori asked. "There wasn't an attic."

Diana raised one eyebrow. "In a house like this? There is definitely an attic." Diana opened the door. "We should go find it, now that everything is so calm."

The other three shared a look amongst themselves. They didn't have any better ideas, and Diana seemed so confident. They all left the room to search for the attic.

He slowly opened his eyes. What happened? He thought to himself. He remembered pain and now he was confused. The other pokémon he met were standing over him. The fire one looked at him with concern, while the water one looked angry. He was so confused. "Wick?"

Oshawott growled in anger. Chimchar had to try to calm him down. "Oshawott osha!" Oshawott exclaimed in anger. That pokémon had just treated him and Chimchar like rag dolls- he better remember that.

The mysterious pokémon became apologetic. "Lit litwick," he said quickly, bowing. He hadn't meant to harm them. He just... he didn't understand why he did it; he just couldn't leave.

At that moment, he heard something.

* * *

"Shinx shinx." Shinx pointed his tail up at the ceiling.

"Wait," Diana said, pointing up. It looked like some sort of door on the ceiling. "I think I see the attic door. It must be something have to pull down to get in."

Robert walked over to the door. He pulled a string that was connected to the door and stairs came down. Silently, they walked up the stairs.

* * *

The mysterious pokémon was scared. Chimchar tried to calm him .

But it wasn't working. He could see those people climbing up the stairs and he felt nothing but dread. It only became worse when they started talk "ing.

"Chimchar! Oshawott!" The one who spoke came closer. The water one immediately jumped into the human's arms. He felt himself tense.

At some point, they all seemed to notice the new pokémon's presence.

"It's a Litwick," Kori answered, pulling out her pokédex.

**Litwick- the Candle Pokémon. Litwick shines a light that absorbs the life energy of people and pokémon, which becomes the fuel that it burns.**

"But why is it here?" Diana asked.

Robert shrugged. "It must have been forgotten after the family of this house all died."

Forgotten, Litwick thought. I can't be forgotten again. He shot a Flamethrower out of his mouth.

The humans all dodged out ht the way of the attack. They all jumped behind some boxes to avoid any more attacks.

"You're going down!" Kori yelled.

"Osha!"

"Kori wait," Robert pleaded, grabbing her arm.

"What is it Robert?" Kori asked. The scene was pure chaos at this point. Another Flamethrower had collided with the boxes. Surprisingly, they didn't burn. Oshawott put out some stray fires with his Scald. Chimchar was trying to talk some sense to Litwick, but it didn't seem to be working Litwick wouldn't stop attacking.

"I think I can stop all of this in a way that no one is harmed," Robert continued. "I just need to do this."

The girls silently debated amongst themselves. The only plan they had was to battle Litwick. They had no problem with a more peaceful solution. Kori just wanted Chimchar to not get hurt. They nodded their assent.

Robert got out from behind the boxes and thew his pokéball. "Milotic use Captivate." The girls and Oshawott watched from behind the boxes.

"Mi!" Milotic jumped in front of Litwick and released a bunch of pink hearts that floated towards him.

"Lit?" Litwick began to feel calm. Chimchar and he looked at the other pokémon, wondering what would happen next.

"Now use Iron Tail!" Milotic used its glowing tail to hit the hearts, causing them to explode into pink sparkles. Everyone watching were all wondering the same thing: what were they up to?

Now finish with Safeguard!" Milotic began to glow green. It created such a beautiful contrast between the pink sparkles and green color of the Safeguard. It also made everyone realize just how beautiful Milotic's scales were.

"Litwick..." Litwick was completely mesmerized by the show. It made him remember all of the dreams he shared with Lucas. Lucas. "Litwick."

Litwick used Will-o-Wisp. Everyone watched in fascination as he controlled it with Psychic, causing the little blue flames to dance around in a circle. Suddenly everyone began seeing faces in the flames. Ghoulish and grotesque faces that seemed to be laughing maliciously as they continued to dance so fast, all of the faces seemed to blend into one. No one looked away from the show.

Eventually the dance ended and the flaming faces were extinguished. Everyone stayed silent at first; no one knew what they were supposed to do in this situation.

Suddenly everyone, except for Milotic, were startled by the sound of clapping. Litwick seemed to flinch at the the sound. Chimchar clapped as well.

Everyone watched as Robert smiled as he stopped clapping. Litwick watched as Robert came closer and knelt to Litwick's level.

"That was a spectacular performance Litwick," Robert said sincerely. "Worthy of a contest appeal."

"Chimchar," Chimchar said in agreement. Litwick turned to face her. "Litwick?'

"I am a coordinator," Robert explained. "My pokémon and I do perform in Contests. I do it to show everyone how special my pokémon are."

"Mi," Milotic seemed to say in agreement.

Diana looked over at Robert from behind the boxes thoughtfully, as she remembered the choice she faced earlier. To perform to show the audience how special her pokémon were. Could she see herself doing that as a coordinator?

Litwick thought back to the last thing Lucas had said to him. "... everyone will see..." Was that what he meant? Lucas wanted people to know he was special.

"I can understand why you took Chimchar and Oshawott. I'm sure it can get pretty lonely in this house by yourself."

Litwick nodded. It did get pretty lonely.

Kori, Lyssa and Diana slowly walked towards Litwick. They stood right next to Robert. Oshawott was in Kori's arms.

"I can understand that," Robert repeated. He motioned to Kori. "But your friends have to go back with their trainer."

"Litwick!" The dual fire and ghost- type looked so scared and sad. His eyes were downcast and his shoulders sagged. He would be alone again...

"But that doesn't mean you'll be left alone." Robert pulled out an empty pokéball.

Litwick looked at Robert questioningly. "Lit?"

"I think that you're amazing." Robert held up the pokéball. "And I would be honored if you were to join Milotic and I to perform in contests."

"Lit..." Litwick thought again about his last memory of Lucas. He wondered if he would want him to do this. At that moment, his friend Chimchar tapped on his shoulder.

"Char chim chimchar chim char char." Follow my dreams? Make friends along the way? But what about our friendship. Saying goodbye was hard.

"Litwick wick?" Litwick turned to face Chimchar.

Chimchar just smiled. "Chimchar chimchar chim," She began gesturing with her hands towards him. We would always be friends? We would see each other again? Litwick liked that. While following his dream. Litwick made a decision.

"Litwick."

Chimchar nodded sadly. "Chim."

With that said, Litwick turned around the face the human who promised to help him follow his dream. All Litwick felt was himself, being pulled in with a ball of light as he was captured.

Kori and Oshawott ran for Chimchar. Diana watched the scene and nodded. She made her decision as well.

"I'm going to do it." Lyssa stared at the other girl, waiting for an explanation. "I want to do that. Make the audience happy. Show everyone how great my pokémon are... as a coordinator."

Lyssa nodded her head and smiled. "That's great. You should make your premiere in Floraroma Town."

Diana was confused. "What? But I haven't practiced for it."

Lyssa shrugged. "Think of it as a trial run. Do it to see how it feels. It'll be good practice."

Diana just nodded. She, Lyssa and Robert just watched as Kori tried to comfort Chimchar. Seemed like a lot of people lost something, Diana thought bleakly. But we did gain something as well.

* * *

**Kori's Pokemon**

1. **CHIMCHAR (female):**** _(EMBER, SCRATCH, IRON TAIL, TAUNT, FLAME WHEEL)__  
_**

2. **SWABLU (male):**** _(SING, FURY ATTACK, STEEL__ WING)_**

3. **OSHATWOTT (male): _(SCALD, AIR SLASH, RAZOR SHELL)_**

4. **CHERRIM (female): _(MAGICAL LEAF, PETAL DANCE, SUNNY DAY)_**

**Lyssa's Pokemon**

1. **CORSOLA (female): _(WATER GUN, ROCK BLAST, BUBBLE_****_)_**

2. **BIDOOF (male): _(MOVES UNKNOWN)_**

**Diana's Pokemon**

1. **TURTWIG (male): _(RAZOR LEAF, EARTH POWER)_**

2. **SHINX (male): _(SWIFT, TACKLE_****_, THUNDERSHOCK_****_, SCARY FACE, SPARK)_**

**The friends**

**Robert's Pokemon**

1. **MILOTIC (male): _(WATER PULSE, IRON TAIL, SAFEGUARD, CAPTIVATE)_**

2. **LITWICK (male): _(FLAMETHROWER, PSYCHIC, NIGHTSHADE, WILL-O-WISP)_**


	12. PreContest WarmUp

"Get your lazy butt up Kori."

Kori groaned. She grabbed one of the pillows and held it over her head. She just wanted to stay in bed.

Lyssa just rolled her eyes. She snatched away the covers that were on Kori. "You're setting a very bad example," she complained, staring pointedly at the sleeping Chimchar and Oshawott.

Kori just groaned and turned on her side, cuddling closer to Chimchar's warmth. Lyssa began shaking her shoulder.

"Come on," Lyssa said. "You promised you would help Diana practice for the Contest. And Kenny is downstairs with her."

Kori eyes snapped open. Having a Kenny downstairs without proper supervision was not a good idea; who would know what he would say without her there to stop him. Plus, she had made that promise to Diana. She yawned as she rubbed the crust out of her eyes and slowly sat up on the bed. She stared at Lyssa through bleary, tired eyes. "I'll get ready in a few. Just keep them busy a little while longer."

Lyssa gave Kori a hard you-better-be-ready-to-get-the-hell-up stare before leaving the room. Kori felt sweat drop. That Lyssa was too serious, she thought. She gave another yawn while she turned to look at her sleeping pokémon. She would let them sleep a little while longer.

Kori pulled out an extra change of clothes from her bag. A pair of blue jeans, a red shirt and purple cardigan. Her other clothes got dirty after that haunted house craziness. She would have to wash them later. Kori walked into the bathroom and showered.

* * *

Lyssa came down the stairs and sat down. "She's awake now."

A red headed boy wearing a green shirt shook his head and smiled. "That sounds like the Kori I know."

Right next to him, a blue pokémon stood. "Prin." Diana recognized it as a Prinplup.

Diana took out her pokédex. "I wonder what the pokédex will say about Prinplup."

**Prinplup- the Penguin Pokémon and the evolved form of Piplup. Because every Prinplup considers itself to be the most important, they can never form a group.**

"Hey, want to hear some stories about Kori?" Kenny offered. Lyssa leaned closer in.

"This I wanna hear," she said in a devious way.

"Cor."

"Bidoof," Lyssa's newly caught Bidoof said.

Diana fed more pokémon food to Shinx and Turtwig as she listened expectantly.

"Okay," Kenny started. "We were all in pre-school at the time. It was Kori's birthday and she was taking her turn to hit a pinata. Only when she took the hit, she missed it completely and she hit a Beedrill instead."

Lyssa laughed. Her Bidoof had to pat her on the back to make sure that she didn't choke. Diana and all of the other pokémon were giggling.

"Anyway, the Beedrill looked like it was so going to sting her with its Fury Attack or something. Everyone was so nervous, but she didn't even notice it. She kept hitting it like it was the pinata. After a while, I think it actually got scare of her and ran."

The audience continued to laugh, even Swablu and Cherrim, who Lyssa had released earlier to eat with them. "And then there was this other time," Kenny continued. "It was when she first moved to Twin Leaf. She was walking to our pre-school with her mom and they were coming down the hill. Kori tripped land came rolling down the hill. She actually-."

"Bumped into someone and they both fell on their butts," the girls chorused, along with the pokémon (native language of course).

Kenny lost his smile, frowning curiously at them. "How did you know that?"

"She still does that," Diana explained.

"It's pretty much how we met her," Lyssa finished. All the pokémon nodded.

Kenny laughed. "Sounds like her. She actually bumped into Dee- dee."

"Dee- dee?" Lyssa became thoughtful. "Do you mean Dawn?" Diana looked confused. Who was Dawn?

"Yeah," Kenny confirmed. "You met her?"

"I did back in Jubilife City," Lyssa explained. "And I noticed that Kori and Dawn really don't get along all that well."

"Oh, they've been like that almost since the moment they met," Kenny said. "Which is crazy since they're so similar to each other. I always thought if they weren't fighting, they could have been best friends."

"That's terrible," Diana said. "But why do they act like that?"

"Well. I remember that Dee- dee thought Kori bumped into her on purpose." Kenny looked up in thought. "And I know it didn't help that Kori and her parents moved from a completely different region."

"A different region?" Lyssa looked confused. "But why would that be a bad thing?" As someone who came from a different region herself, she found the reason to be a bit insulting.

"Well in pre- school, there was a game where you have to name the pokémon you saw in a picture the teacher showed if it was your turn," Kenny explained. "Kori was never good at the game. In fact, she was terrible at it. She always got them wrong. Dawn used to tease her about it. I think the main reason we became friends was because I was the only one that didn't laugh at her."

"She didn't recognize the pokémon?" Diana whispered. How what that possible? If she had come from Kanto, Johto or Hoenn, she would have recognized at least some of the pokémon that call Sinnoh their home. Where did she come from then?

"Yeah. Dee- dee and her fought all the time. They also played these mean tricks on each other."

Lyssa raised an eyebrow. "Liked what?"

"Like one time-." Kenny was interrupted when a hand was slapped over his big mouth.

"Not another word," Kori said very lowly. She, along with Chimchar and Oshawott, sat at the table and dug into their food. Pokémon food for them; eggs and tofu bacon for her. Kori smiled at Kenny. "Good to see you Kenny."

"Nice to see you too Kori," Kenna said. He looked at Chimchar. "So I guess you started your journey with Chimchar."

Chimchar, hearing her name, paused and waved at Kenny. Kenny waved back.

Kori nodded. "And judging by that Prinplup over there, you started with a Piplup."

Prinplup didn't respond. Kori wasn't sure if it knew that she was talking about it.

Kenny smiled. "That's right." He pointed at Oshawott. "And what pokémon is that? It looks like your mom's Dewott."

Kori laughed. "This is Oshawott."

Oshawott waved at both Kenny and Prinplup. "Oshawott."

"Pleased to meet you," Kenny said to Oshawott.

Prinplup just closed its eyes. "Prin."

Oshawott immediately got angry. He had just been disrespected, after all. He planned on teaching that fat bird a lesson. Kori had to try and calm him down.

Kenny had the decency to look sheepish about his pokémon's behavior. "Sorry about Prinplup," Kenny said. "He tends to be a little standoffish to anyone else that isn't me."

"I bet," Kori remarked. Oshawott calmed down and they all continued eating. "So Diana, have you picked which pokémon is going to make the appeals round?"

Diana nodded. "I decided to go with Shinx and use Turtwig to battle. Since I already registered, I still need to go over exactly which ball capsules to use."

Kenny looked at Diana. "So does that mean your competing in the contest as well?"

Diana nodded. "Yeah... hopefully it'll work out."

"Of course it will," Lyssa said with a wink. "You'll have us to help."

They all talked for a little more. When they were all done eating, they left the Pokémon Center to go to the training area behind the building.

When they got on the training grounds, they were surprised with the blue shade of an electric attack and pain filled cries. As they walked closer, they noticed the tree people on the ground. Lyssa and Kori even knew them.

"Hey Ash! Dawn and Brock!" Lyssa waved. The group ran over as the three got up.

"Nice hairdo Dee- dee," Kenny said in a singsong voice.

"Kenny!" She called in surprise, trying in vain to fix her crazy looking hair. "Everyone has a bad hair day once in a while," she said defensively.

All the more reason to cut it short, Kori thought. She wouldn't say it though because of the truce she had with Dawn. "So I guess you're here for the Contest too?"

Dawn slowly nodded. "Yeah.. I was just practicing with my pokémon," she answered, gesturing to her Piplup, Buneary and an unknown pokémon. Kori pulled out her pokédex.

**Pachirisu- the EleSquirrel Pokémon. A pair may be seen rubbing their cheek pouches together in an effort to share stored electricity.**

"Chi pa!" Pachirisu greeted with a smile. Oshawott and Chimchar quickly walked over, along with the other pokémon. The group of humans continued their conversation. Everyone was introduced to Kenny and Diana. Arguments took place, namely between Dawn and Kenny. Kori rolled her eyes when Kenny started telling embarrassing stories about Dawn. Typical. He should just tell the girl how he really feels; it would make his life easier.

"So Diana," Brock started. "You're competing in the Contest as well?"

Diana nodded. "It'll be my first one." She started playing with the material of her skirt.

"She actually here to practice right now," Lyssa explained.

At that moment, Kori saw a movement from the corner of her eye. When she turned to look, her eyes widened. Not now, she thought.

Diana noticed the look. "Is something the matter Kori?"

"Ah... yeah," Kori answered hesitantly. "I just remembered that I forgot something important inside. I'll be back in a sec." Everyone watched as Kori ran into the Center before going back to what they were doing. Lyssa's was the only one whose gaze continued to linger.

* * *

Kori quickly ran into the Pokémon Center. She quickly looked around.

"Well well well," a voice said nastily. "Look what the Delcatty let in." Kori quickly turned around to face the voice. Juno pushed herself up from against the wall and walked towards Kori nonchalantly.

I knew it, Kori thought angrily. It was definitely Juno that had been watching then in the training grounds. "What are you doing here?" She asked angrily.

Juno raised an eyebrow and continued to smile condescendingly at the other girl. "Last I checked, trainers stopped at Pokémon Centers all the time."

Kori barely stopped herself from throttling the other girl. "You know that's not what I meant," Kori said lowly.

Juno just shrugged. "Pure coincidence," she answered. "I had no idea you losers would be here. Or that my pathetic sisters would decide to enter a Pokémon Contest."

"She's not pathetic," Kori immediately answered. "Just leave her alone."

"Leave her alone?" Juno's smile got wider. "But I need to be at the Contest to show my support." Juno started to walk passed Kori and towards Nurse Joy's desk. "That's what sisters do after all," she said, mockingly.

Kori immediately grabbed Juno's arm as she tried to walk past. "Don't even try to act like you care about being Diana's sister. You and I both know you only want to go to make a fool out of her. I just want you to stop being such a bitch and leave Diana alone."

Juno lost her smile and snarled. "I'll go wherever I want, when I want. No little loser is going to tell me what to do." She ripped her arm out of the other girl's grip.

"Then battle me," Kori said. "A three on three battle. Later tonight. If I win, you won't go see that Contest live and you don't talk or make your presence known to Diana for as long as we're in town."

"Please," Juno growled. "What's in it for me if I win?"

Kori shrugged. "What do you want?"

Juno became thoughtful, then she smirked. She knew exactly what she wanted from that loser. "If I win, I want your Chimchar."

Kori looked panicked. "I'm not trading my Chimchar to you," she answered angrily.

Juno's smirk widened. "Who said anything about a trade?"

Kori growled, ready to pounce. Juno held up a hand to her face, pointing her finger, while the other hand was placed on her hip.

"You're the one who challenged me," Juno reminded Kori, "not the other way around. If you don't think you can win, you can always back out."

Kori growled indignantly. "Fine! It won't matter when I beat you!"

Juno sighed, as if she was already bored with the conversation. "Whatever. Just remember that you better not use Chimchar in the battle. It would be such a bother to have to take it to the Pokémon Center once we leave town." Juno sauntered over to Nurse Joy.

Kori's anger disappeared with each step the other girl took. Now dread was beginning to set in. What did she just do? She felt nauseous. What would she do if she lost?

"Kori!" Kori looked towards the voice, worried that one of her friends had somehow overheard her conversation with Juno. She let out a sigh of relief when she only saw who had called her. Her mom, Taylor and Dewott were waving to her. She plastered on a smile and walked towards them. "Hey mom..."

"Hey sweetheart," Cari said. Her smile turning into a frown. "Are you alright dear?"

Kori quickly nodded, not trusting herself to answer the question. "Hey Taylor," she said to her sister, noticing the new addition in her arms.

"Hey," Taylor said. "Meet RazorMist." The Oshawott in her arms responded to the name and smield. "Oshawott."

"Hello." Kori than addressed her mother. "Did you get it?"

Cari rolled her eyes. "After you woke me up at four in the morning, asking me to get it, I figured I should," she answered sarcastically, holding a plastic bag.

Kori looked sheepish. She had woken up earlier in the morning; the sun wasn't even up when she called her house. She had talked her mother's ear off about something she needed. It was part of the reason why she had been so tired when Lyssa tried to wake her up. "Thanks mom."

Cari smiled. "No problem," she said. She had truly been happy to do it, even if it meant being harassed so early in the morning "Now where are your friends?"

Kori led them outside to the training ground. There seemed to be a battle going on between Kenny's Prinplup and Ash's Pikachu. Kori led her family to some seats next to Lyssa. She smiled and waved at Kori's family. And Chimchar jumped into her lap, making her remember the devil's bargain she had made earlier. She wrapped her arms tightly around her starter. Lyssa eyed Kori oddly. The girl looked tense and was strangely silent. She noticed the way Kori was holding Chimchar, as if worried that she would be taken away. She noticed, but did not say a word about the action. Instead, she took over the introduction of Cari and Taylor to everyone else.

Taylor excitedly held up her Oshawott. "And this is RazorMist."

RazorMist waved. "Osha." She jumped out of Taylor's arms and sat on the ground with the other pokémon.

They all watched as Pikachu attempted to hit Prinplup with Thunderbolt, using his status as an electric- type to his full advantage. Kenny ordered Prinplup to use Metal Claw, deflecting the electric attack. Everyone, except Cari, seemed awed by the maneuver.

"I didn't even know you could do that," Taylor said awed. "I always thought that water- types would just go down after an electric attack."

"A type advantage doesn't make the battle." Cari grinned. "It always depends on much more than that."

Brock nodded. "Any pokémon can find a way to defend themselves against a type advantage if they have a good strategy and moves they can use to their advantage." Dawn and Lyssa nodded in agreement.

"Amazing..." Diana whispered.

Even Kori's troubled mind could appreciate it and stored away. Maybe Swablu can use it to defend against his type disadvantages.

They all watched as both Pikachu and Prinplup hurled themselves in the air. Kori honestly thought Pikachu was going to win when it attacked Prinplup's back with Iron Tail. Prinplup started falling towards the ground quickly. But Prinplup managed to soften the landing by using Bubblebeam on the ground, creating a large pile of bubbles it could bounce off of. Pikachu slowly landed back onto the ground.

The battle so far seemed to be at a standstill; no one seemed to be winning or losing. It was pretty intense to Kori. It was enough to occupy her mind and stop her worrying.

The battle really started picking up when, suddenly, a thick, dark smoke started covering the entire stage. Kori couldn't see anything around her. She covered Chimchar's face with her chest and her face in Chimchar's fur.

Someone started coughing. "What was that?" It sounded like Dawn.

"It's... Haze." Brock

"Staravia! Blow away the Haze!" Ash.

Kori removed her face from the fur and started coughing. It was hard to speak. "Swablu... Go help."

"Star!"

"Swab!"

Both flying- type pokémon flew up and over the smoke. They flapped their wings with enough force to blow away the smoke. Everyone gasped in shock when they noticed a man, and four pokémon overpowering Prinplup.

"Hey! That's not your pokémon!" Lyssa called out.

"So?" The Meowth said," It's in our possession."

"And possessions is 9/10 of the law."

Diana gasped. "That Meowth just talked..." She pulled out her pokédex.

**Meowth- the Scratch Cat Pokémon. It is nocturnal in nature. If it spots something shiny, its eyes glitter brightly.**

As interesting as a talking Meowth was, there was only one thing Kori cared about. "Who are these weirdos?"

"Weirdos?" The man asked indignantly. He wore a white outfit with a big, red 'R' on his shirt.

"They're Team Rocket," Dawn explained. "They're bad guys who steal Pokémon." She turned towards the man. "Hey James, where's Jessie?"

"Getting her nails done," Meowth answered.

"Nails done?"

"Who cares?" Kori asked. What does any of this have to do with getting Kenny his Prinplup back?

"Gimme back my Prinplup," Kenny ordered, "Get free Prinplup." Prinplup was being held by a snake like pokémon Kori didn't recognize.

**Seviper- the Fang Snake Pokémon. For many generations, it has feuded with Zangoose. It whets its bladed tail on rocks for battle.**

"Seviper." Seviper seemed to have a strong grip on Prinplup, no matter how hard the penguin pokémon struggled.

"Thanks to Dustox's Poison Sting," Meowth said smugly, "Prinplup's goin' no where."

The aforementioned pokémon smiled smugly. "Dustox."

"That's terrible," Taylor yelled.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered. The electric mouse pokémon took a stance, ready to unleash it's powerful electric attack.

"No Ash!" Dawn yelled.

"If you do that, Prinplup will be hit as well. It won't be able to defend with Metal Claw," Brock explained. Ash and Pikachu slumped in defeat when they realized Brock and Dawn were correct. The bad guys laughed as they walked backwards.

"So we're supposed to do nothing?" Kori asked angrily.

"There isn't much we can do without hurting Prinplup," Carrie pointed out. It was true, but Kori still didn't like it. Not one bit.

Meowth turned to face James. "Hey everything's going well," He whispered. "How about we go for the whole kip and kabuddle?"

James grinned. "Let's do it!" He pointed towards the others and their pokémon. "Time to send you blasting off for a change. Attack!" Carnivine, Dustox and another pokémon attaked. Diana pulled out her pokédex to see about the unknown pokémon.

**Cacnea- the Cactus Pokémon. By storing water in its body, this desert dweller can survive for thirty days without water.**

"Dustox use Psybeam! Cacnea Pin Missile and Carnivine use Bullet Seed!"

"Dustox!" Dustox attacked with a multi-colored beam.

"Chim!" Chimchar jumped out of Kori's arms and ran towards it.

"Chimchar!" Kori watched as Chimchar ran so fast, she left two afterimages of herself. Finally, she jumped into the air,smalled into Dustox. Chimchar then grabbed Dustox, throwing it on the ground; stopping the Psybeam and causing Dustox to faint.

"What the?" Kori asked. Everyone had the same amount of surprise, but no one had the time to process it because, right after that, Piplup began to glow a bright blue. Holding up its arms, Piplup absorbed the rest of the attacks into a form that appeared over its head. The form turned into huge body of water. To Kori, it was spinning like a top.

"What is that?" Dawn asked, looking at her pokémon i shock.

"Piplup learned a new move," Brock explained.

Kenny looked in awe. "It's Whirlpool."

Dawn smiled with pride. She pointed to Team Rocket. "Piplup use Whirlpool!"

"LUP!" Piplup threw the large Whilrpool at Team Rocket, effectively blowing them back.

The attack was powerful. Team Rocket could not escape. Prinplup felt stronger as the water touched it, its strength was returning. Prinplup's eyes snapped open. "Prin." Prinplup's struggles renewed. "PLUP!" Prinplup broke out of Sevuper's grip and jumped through the Whirlpool to stand in front of Kenny.

Once the Whirlpool disappeared, Team Rocket quickly got up. "James screamed in shock when he saw that Seviper no longer had control of their captive. "Meowth," he whispered nervously. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Mewoth nodded quickly. "Time to make that retreat." They and the other pokémon tried to run away, but to no avail.

"Not so fast," Dawn yelled. She held her knuckles in her hand and Piplup stood in front of her.

"You're not getting awat that easily." Kenny and Prinplup were definitely ready for action.

"Now Piplup."

"Prinplup."

"Use Bubblebeam!" Both Kenny and Dawn yelled. Both Penguin Pokémon attacked in perfect sync. The Bubblebeams connected with their targets. Sending the multiple members of Team Rocket were sent sky high.

"We're blasting off again!"

Kori and the others watched as Team Rocket flew into the air, disappearing into the skylight. Good riddance, Kori thought as she walked over to her Chimchar, picked her up and looked the fire chimp in the eyes. "What was that move you did?"

Chimchar looked at her in confusion. "Chim?"

"It's called Acrobatics." Cari and Dewott walked towards them. "It seems like Chimchar learned a new move too."

Kori smiled. "That's awesome Chimchar!" Chimchar smiled back. "Chimchar."

* * *

Mother and daughter rejoined the others. They had fun helping Diana with her appeals and practicing for the battle round. It wasn't until the sun finally started to go down that Kori had completely forgotten about what she had to do. Now it was starting to all come back. She felt nauseous.

That was why she walked back inside the Pokémon Center earlier with only Oshawott. She needed to tell them now, without Chimchar being able to hear. She released Swablu and Cherrim. "There's something I really need to tell you guys..."

Her pokémon became concerned. Cherrim, in her sunless form. "Cher?" Kori couldn't see Cherrim's eyes, but she knew the little pokémon was worried about her. Kori took a deep breath.

"There's a problem," Kori explained. She quickly explained about Juno being in Foraroma Town. Oshawott, being the only pokémon there who has met the girl, started angrily slashing with his scalchop.

"Osha!"

"Yeah," Kori explained. "She really is that bad." She then explained how she wanted to ruin Diana's contest premiere by showing up.

"That's why we're having a three- on- three battle." Kori continued. "If we win, Juno will leave Floraroma Town without showing up to the contest."

Oshawott held out the scalchop. "Wott!"Oshawott!" Oshawott liked Diana and she didn't want Juno to ruikn a good day for the other. He would protect a friend.

Swablu nodded. "Swab."

"Cherrim." They were all ready and able to battle.

"But there's a catch," Korri said hesitantly. Tears started coming. "We can't lose."

"Blu." Swablu used his wing to wipe her tears away. It felt so soft, Kori thought. It made her cry more.

"We can't lose..." Kori took another breath before continuing, "because if we do, Juno gets to keep Chimchar."

"Osha?" What? There was no way he had heard right.

Swablu and CHerrim were speechless. Instead, they both shared disbelieving looks with each other.

"It was the only way I could get Juno to agree," Kori quickly explained. "I couldn't let her hurt Diana; she's has very low self- esteem as it is now... I made this mistake, but I need your help to get through this... please don't tell Chimchar."

Oshawott hugged Kori's nech as Swablu wiped more tears. Cherrim stood and waited for Kori to finally calm down.

"I need to know," Kori said. "Can I count on you guys?"

The three pokémon shared a look with each other. Oshawott was the first the nod.

"Oshawott."

Swable held a wing in a salute. "Swablu."

Cherrim quickly nodded. "Cherrim cherrim."

Kori smiled. "Thank you," she said in gratitude. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

It was a good thing she would never have to find out.

* * *

**Kori's Pokemon**

1. **CHIMCHAR (female):**** _(EMBER, ACROBATICS, IRON TAIL, TAUNT, FLAME WHEEL)__  
_**

2. **SWABLU (male):**** _(SING, FURY ATTACK, STEEL__ WING)_**

3. **OSHATWOTT (male): _(SCALD, AIR SLASH, RAZOR SHELL)_**

4. **CHERRIM (female): _(MAGICAL LEAF, PETAL DANCE, SUNNY DAY)_**

**Lyssa's Pokemon**

1. **CORSOLA (female): _(WATER GUN, ROCK BLAST, BUBBLE_****_)_**

2. **BIDOOF (male): _(MOVES UNKNOWN)_**

**Diana's Pokemon**

1. **TURTWIG (male): _(RAZOR LEAF, EARTH POWER)_**

2. **SHINX (male): _(SWIFT, TACKLE_****_, THUNDERSHOCK_****_, SCARY FACE, SPARK)_**


	13. BATTLE TIME: Kori vs Juno

_Journal Entry, June 29, 2007_

_Night is finally here. It's just about time that I face Juno. And I'm ready._

_Before I was so nervous; I kept thinking about that possibility of me losing, which means losing Chimchar. But now I feel really confident. With my pokémon backing me up, there isn't anything I can't do._

_Chimchar just fell asleep. Oshawott is still up and ready for a secret battle. So am I. I'm holding the choker that I bought for Chimchar back in Jubilife. It's become my good luck charm right now. If it works, I'll still have one of my best friends with me._

_-Kori_

* * *

Kori took a deep breath while she hid her journal under her pillow. Kori and Oshawott slowly got out of bed, hoping to sneak out without Chimchar realizing it.

Oshawott jumped over Chimchar to get out of the bed, but he stumbled. Both Kori and Oshawott held their breaths when Chimchar turned towards where Oshawott had been before, facing the wall. Kori stiffened. She was so sure that Chimchar was going to wake and wonder why Kori still had her day clothes on, or why Oshawott wasn't asleep.

But Chimchar just let out a content sigh. Both sneaky parties let out a breath of relief. Oshawott jumped down on the floor.

"Okay," Kori whispered. She unhooked Swablu and Cherrim's pokéballs from her bag and put them in her pocket. "Time to get out of here." Oshawott nodded. They got out of the room quietly. Kori took one last look at the sleeping figure before she slid the door shut. It's time, she thought. She walked down the hall, towards the exit.

"So where exactly are you going?" Kori and Oshawott stopped at the unexpected voice.

Kori turned back around. Lyssa was leaning against the wall. She must have been awake when we left the room, Kori reasoned "Me and Oshawott decided to take a walk. We'll be back soon."

Oshawott looked at Kori questioningly. "Osha?"

"Do you want some company on this walk?"

Kori got really nervous. The way Lyssa said walk seemed off; like she knew it was something more. Kori wanted to tell the other girl the truth so she could come and support her. Kori wanted that, but she knew that this was something she and her pokémon needed to do alone. "That's okay. It won't take long," she smiled. "You should go back to bed."

Lyssa looked at the pair for a long while. Kori's stomach started making these awful flips. She knows. Kori was so sure she knew and would confront her on it. The wait was so unbearable.

Finally, the older girl shrugged and pushed herself off the the wall. "Okay," she said. She turned to go back to the room they shared.

Kori, surprised that she got away with that lie, numbly walked towards the exit, followed by Oshawott.

"Oh and Kori," Lyssa called. Kori and Oshawott stopped. "Don't get in too much trouble on your walk. You better conquer it without too much trouble." Kori listened as Lyssa finally walked into the room. She knew, Kori thought to herself. Somehow Lyssa knew that this was more than just a 'walk' and was still letting her go through with it without asking questions. Kori shrugged. She still needed to do what she needed to do. The duo walked out of the Pokémon Center. It was windy outside; made Kori happy that she brought her sweat jacket. Kori zipped it up as agree and Oshawott walked top the field behind the building.

* * *

Juno stood, impatiently tapping her foot. She sneered when she noticed that Kori and Oshawott came closer. "Finally," she growled. "I thought you chickened out. I was about to go back inside."

Kori just shrugged. "I'm here now," she said. "Let's just get this over with."

Juno smiled. "What's the matter?" She pulled out a pokéball. "Tired of Chimchar already?"

Kori growled, bit didn't say anything in response.

Oshawott on the other hand, couldn't stop himself from angrily slashing with good scalchop. "Oshawott!" He yelled, pointing at Juno with the scalchop.

Kori smiley at his antics. "Don't worry," Kori said. "You'll get your chance soon."

Juno released hey first pokémon. "You better win Duskull." Juno caught the pokéball after it was released. Kori looked at the scary little pokémon and definitely one it was a ghost- type. She pulled out her trusty pokédex.

**Duskull- the Requiem Pokémon. It loves the crying of children. it startles bad kids by passing through walls and making them cry.**

Kind of sounded like Juno, Kori thought to herself. She pocketed the pokédex and released her first pokémon. "Go Swablu!"

"Swab!" Swablu flew into the air as he studied the opponent.

"Use Mean Look Duskull!" Duskull's red eyes. Juno smirked when the rings made contact with Swablu.

Kori was very confused. The rings didn't seem to hurt Swablu in any way and she couldn't understand the purpose of the move. Kori mentally shrugged. " Swablu use Aerial Ace!"

Swablu dived down quickly and changed directions just when he was about to hit the ground. Now he was quickly flying towards Duskull at record speed. Juno just smirked.

"Use Dark Pulse!"

"Dus!" A black orb appeared in front of Duskull's mouth. Then a beam formed by black circles flew towards Swablu.

"Swablu!" Kori called.

"Osha!"

"Swab!" Swablu broke out of the Aerial Ace, but he was still too slow to avoid the attack. The attack caused Swablu to crash towards the earth.

"Oshawott!" Oshawott yelled, concerned. Swablu continued to crash and tumble on the earth. Eventually, he stopped. Kori feared that he had been finished off by that one attack.

"Swab... swab.." Swablu slowly stood up. Kori could see how much energy Swablu seemed to have lost. Swablu kept wheezing. Kori definitely knew one thing; Duskull was a very well trained.

The sight caused of Swablu struggling to get up caused her to sneer. "How pathetic," she whispered. She looked back at her Duskull. "That is why weak pokémon are so worthless. Duskull finish this up another Dark Pulse."

"Swablu get out of the way!" Kori watched as Duskull's eyes glowed ominously. Swablu was still struggling; it was then that Kori realized that there was no way he could dodge it in time. She quickly pulled out the pokéball. "Return!" The red beam from the pokéball hit Swablu, but then disappeared, but left the flying- type behind. "What?" Kori yelled.

"Wott?"

Juno and that insufferable smirk decided to respond. "I guess you didn't even know the effects of Mean Look."

"Oh no," Kori said, finally putting the pieces of the puzzle in place. Juno had used that move so that Kori couldn't substitute her pokémon, making easier for her to control the way the battle went. Kori failed Swablu; she couldn't watch Swablu get hit. "I'm so sorry Swablu."

Swablu watched in defeat as the Dark Pulse came closer. It really seemed like the end of the first battle was going to come.

But Swablu couldn't give up. His friends and Kori were counting on him. Chimchar's fate depended on him. Swablue glowed bright with renewed power. The beam came, but Swablu felt no pain from any impact.

Oshaowtt watched as the beam never hit its target. "Osha?" What was all of that stuff? Oshawott grabbed Kori's pant leg. "Osha oshawott."

Kori felt the tug on her pant leg. Was it over already? She thought miserably. It was her fault; she should have prepared Swablu as much as she could, but at least his pain would be over. She finally opened her eyes and what she saw forced a gasp from her lips before it formed a bright smile.

The Dark Pulse hit. But, instead of Swablu, it hit a very large structure made of Cotton. Juno growled at the sight. "What the hell is that thing?"

Kori continued to smile. "That's Cotton Guard! Swablu are you alright in there?"

"Swablu." Swablu flapped his wings and brought himself into the air.

"That stupid trick doesn't change anything," Juno whispered "Duskull! Use Nightshade!" Duskull quickly aimed a dark beam at Swablu and, although the attack connected, it had no affect.

It was Kori's turn to be smug. "Look who doesn't know something," Kori mocked. "Swablu is a normal- type as well as a flying- type. That means ghost attacks like Nightshade won't work on Swablu. Now use Aerial Ace Swablu!"

Juno smirked. "You're crazy if you think that'll work." She watched as Swablu flew closer. When it was close enough, she saw her chance. "Use Will-o-Wisp!" Duskull created a smalle blue flame. The ghost pokémon threw it in Swablu's face, hitting him. Swablu cried out in pain after he was surrounded by flames and burned.

"Swablu!" He closed his eyes in pain. It seemed to be too much.

"Don't give up Swablu!" Kori yelled. It's not over yet."

Swablu opened his eyes again. Kori was right. It couldn't be over yet.

Juno laughed. "Really?" She asked. "Because it looks over from where I'm standing. Duskull use Dark Pulse!"

Kori felt a light go on in her head. She had an idea; either it worked or it goes horribly wrong and ends in a lost. "Swablu fly around Duskull while using Cotton Guard!"

"Swab!" Swablu flew as quickly as it could around his opponent, while he created giant cotton balls around Duskull. Juno raised an eyebrow, wondering what the point of all this was. Kori just hoped it all worked out.

Duskull's Dark Pulse only managed to hit one of the stray Cotton Guard. But more Cotton Guard came in its place. "Duskull?"

Juno growled. She couldn't see Duskull or Swablu anymore. The whole field was covered by the Cotton Guard. Her anger really burned when she realized that she couldn't effectively command Duskull.

Oshawott looked up to Kori, as if waiting for some explanation. Kori looked and shrugged. "I just hope this works." Kori looked back at the cotton field. "Now use Aerial Ace Swablu, followed by Steel Wing!" She hoped Swablu could fight blind, because it was the only chance they have at winning.

Swablu nodded. He swooped down, cutting through the Cotton Guard with the Steel Wing. "Swab..." he cried out when his burn began acting up, but he didn't stop.

"Skull?" Duskull looked around, hoping to catch a glance of the opponent.

"If you catch sight of it, use Dark Pulse." Duskull nodded in understanding. Duskull turned around in a circle, eyes trained to spot Swablu. Suddenly, something hit him in his back. "DUSKULL!"

* * *

Swablu continued to swoop down quick Swablu finally could see the opposing Duskull. Swablu flew and attacked Duskull with the Aerial Ace then finished by hitting Duskull with his Steel Wing.

"DUSKULL!"

* * *

"DUSKULL!" Kori smiled. It sounded like Swablu had been able to attack

"Good Swablu!" Kori yelled. "Now go back into the Cotton Guard and attack again the same way." Kori had no idea if this could work, but she hoped.

Juno growled in frustration. "Duskull had better not lose," she whispered to herself. It knew better than to lose. It knew the consequences failure brings. "Duskull! Set that cotton crap on fire with Will-o-Wisp!" Maybe a flame will finish this for good.

Kori's eyes widened when she heard Juno's command. Both of the pokémon were inside and she decides to order Duskull to use a fire- type move? What the hell is that psycho thinking? "You have to stop Duskull Swablu! Right now!"

"Swab?" Swablu heard Kori from inside the Cotton Guard, but how would he do it? Swablu's steely determination caused him to fly quickly down and over to Duskull. As Swablu got past the Cotton Guard, he watched Duskull let go of the blue ball of flame. Swablu tried to fly towards the blue flame, hoping to intercept it, but his burn reacted. It made Swablu stop to catch his breath. It took that little moment of hesitation for the Will-o-Wisp to hit the Cotton Guard, setting the structure aflame.

He was too late. It was the last thought he had before he was surrounded by a bright light.

* * *

"Oh no!" Kori watched, horrified, as all of the Cotton Guard was set on fire. "Get out of there Swablu and Duskull!"

"Osha!" Oshawott yelled in agreement. Both- trainer and pokémon- watched with growing fear when neither pokémon came out of the burning structure. The flames spread throughout the whole Cotton Guard and got larger. It was so big and bright, the night became bright by the flame.

"Oshawott! Try to stop the flames using Air Slash!"

"Oshawott." Oshawott quckly took out his scalchop, ready to stop the flames.

"Don't even think about it." Juno watched the flames with a blank, uncaring expression. "If Oshawott does that, it's against the rules of a trainer's battle." Juno grinned maliciously. "I'll take it as a forfeit."

Oshawott waited, unsure about what to do. He had no idea what forfeit meant, but it didn't sound good.

Kori on the other hand couldn't believe Juno could be so callous. "But your pokémon is in there too! Don't you even care about Duskull?"

Juno just shrugged. "Duskull is just a tool to defeat pokémon and trainers. It's just being used to get me to the Pokémon League. Now Duskull, you better use Dark Pulse on Swablu!"

"No!" Kori watched as the same black circles associated with Dark Pulse managed to get through the burning Cotton Guard. "No! Swablu!"

* * *

The glowing around Swablu became more intense. Swablu could feel himself changing form. Swablu could hear Kori telling him to flee with Duskull, but he couldn't seem to move until the glow had dissipated. Instincts dicated it.

Finally, the glow was gone. No more time to waste. With a cry that he no longer recognized as his own, Swablu flew closer to Duskull. "Al?" Some of the burning cotton had started falling. Swablu could tell that the Cotton Guard would not last much longer.

Duskull's only response was to attack with another Dark Pulse. "Duskull!"

With another cry, Swablu managed to dodge the attack. Swablu extended his wings and a black hole appeared in front of Swablu. Out of the hole came a Dark Pulse that hit Duskull and ending the battle.

* * *

The Cotton Guard had finally exploded. "Swablu!" Kori yelled.

"Osha!" Oshawott wasted no time trying to use the postponed Air Shash on the Cotton Guard. At that same moment, another Dark Pulse hit the top of the Cotton Guard. Oshawott stopped the attack when he noticed a large creature. When it landed, Oshawott could see it let Duskull down on the ground. But where was Swablu? " Oshawott?"

Kori gasped. She had no idea what the pokémon in front of her was, but it kind of looked like her little Swablu. "Swablu... evolved?" Kori ran over and grabbed the now bigger pokémon. "I'm so glad that you're okay!"

"Taria?" He had evolved. He honestly didn't realize it. The newly evolved pokémon just continued to lean into Kori's hug, relieved for that battle to be over. He'd worry about the rest later. Juno continued to sneer at the display of affection, but said nothing.

The Cotton Guard finished burning into a crisp and the flames eventually died down. Everyone looked at the prone Duskull; all of them knowing that Duskull was definitely unable to battle. Juno angrily returned the fainted Requiem pokémon. "So worthless," she said to the pokéball. "Thanks for nothing, as always."

Kori released her former Swablu from the hug. "Now let's get you to Nurse Joy."

"We still have a battle to get to," Juno uttered obnoxiously.

Kori said nothing as she returned her pokémon into his pokéball to Oshawott. "Please take him to Nurse Joy, okay?" Oshawott nodded quickly and took the pokéball. Kori looked at Juno. "You should give Oshawott's Duskull's pokéball so it can be healed too."

Juno shrugged before throwing Duskull's pokéball without any regard. Kori managed to catch it before it fell and gave it to Oshaowtt. The sea otter pokémon ran into the Center at a rapid pace, struggling with the two pokéballs. Kori took out Cherrim's pokéball. After everything she just saw of Juno, Kori had an even bigger reason not to lose Chimchar to the other girl.

"Now lets just get this over with," Juno whispered, pulled out another pokéball. Juno threw her pokéball while Kori threw Cherrim's. Kori took the time to study Juno's next pokémon. It looked like a small, tan and red top with arms and eyes. Not knowing what they were dealing with, she pulled out her pokédex.

**Baltoy- the Clay Doll Pokémon. It moves on its foot. It is a rare pokémon that was discovered in ancient ruins.**

So it's part ground- type, which means Cherrim would have the advantage here. Time to use it. "Cherrim use Magical Leaf!"  
"Cher!" Cherrim jumped and released. Juno's only response was to put a hand on her hip and check her nails, as if she had nothing to worry about.

"Baltoy use Confusion on the Magical Leaf."

"Toy." Baltoy's eyes glowed blue, as did the Magical Leaf. The leaves stopped moving towards its target, before turning around to attack Cherrim.

It was going to take more than that to beat us, Kori thought with a smile. "Defend by using Magical Leaf."

"Cher." Cherrim created another Magical Leaf, causing both attacks to cancel each other out. Kori wanted to finish this quickly.

"Surround Baltoy with Petal Dance." Cherrim used Petal Dance,a ll the while running circles around Baltoy. Juno looked unconcerned.

"Use Rapid Spin." Baltoy began to spin really quickly, deflecting the Petal Dance and making it all blow away. Baltoy then stopped, searching the field; it couldnt' see Cherrim any longer. Juno looked shocked. "Where the hell did it go?"

Kori smiled. "Now use Magical Leaf." The attack cut through the Petal Dance, hitting Baltoy on the side and causing it to fall over. Baltoy was caught unawares by another barrage of Magical Leaf. It seemed that Kori's strategy was working.

"Get the hell up ," Juno growled lowly. Like hell was she losing to some loser.

"... toy..." Baltoy slowly stood up. Kori could tell that Baltoy would pretty much be finished with one attack.

"Now use Confusion on Cherrim." Juno smirked as Cherrim was being controlled by her Baltoy. "Now being it closer. After that, your know what to do."

What did she mean by that? Kori watched Cherrim struggled to be free of the mental hold, but to no avail. When Cherrim was just a hair's length away, Baltoy exploded and Cherrim also got caught in the blast.

Kori recognized they attack as Selfdestruct. It caused smoke to be blown towards bet face. Kori shielded her face from the debris. "Are you nuts?" Kori asked Juno, outraged.

"Oshawott?" Oshawott had ran out of the Pokémon Center when he hears the explosion. "Wott?"

"Cherrim!" Kori yelled. Eventually the smoke cleared,. showing that both pokémon had fainted. Kori ran over to check on Cherrim. "Cherrim are you alright?"

Cherrim slowly regained conciousness. "Cher?" Did she do well? Or did she lose?"

Kori smiled. "You really did great out there." She pulled out her pokéball and returned Cherrim. "Thank you and have a good rest."

Juno just returned Baltoy to its pokéball without any words. She noticed Kori's hard glare looking her way. She raised an eyebrow in response.

"Why don't you give a damn about any of your pokémon?" Kori asked. Juno shrugged.

"Like I said before," Juno said while she grabbed her next pokéball. "Pokémon are just tools I use to get what I want. Now are we going to talk all night? Or can we starte battling now?" Juno threw the pokéball and released her last pokémon. It was a four legged creature, with what looked like a dark blade on the side of its head. Kori looked into its blood red eyes and got a bad feeling. She trusted her pokédex to give her more information.

**Absol- the Disaster Pokémon. Rumored to sense disasters with its horn, it became a target. It fled deep into the mountains.**

That sounded horrible, Kori thought. Who chases a pokémon into the mountains because they could sense disasters? That sounded pretty useful actually. "Oshawott you're up."

"Osha." Oshawott ran into the battle field. He started sizing up his opponent. Oshawott had to admit it; Absol looked strong.

Absol on the other hand, didn't think much of the smaller pokémon. She could take it without any trouble at all. "Sol."

Juno smirked. This is going to be a piece of cake. "Absol use Razor Wind!"

"Absol!" Absol's scythe- like horn glowed with as she swung her head. White scythe shapes came towards Oshawott.

"Oshawott use Air Slash to counter!" Kori ordered. "Then follow up with Razor Shell!"

"Osha!" Oshawott created an Air Slash with his scalchop, which canceled out with the Razor Wind. With another yell, Oshawott ran with his Razor Shell.

"Quick Attack." Absol dodged Oshawott's Razor Shell by moving so fast, the attack fail to catch its target. It left Oshawott to stand and look around, wondering where Absol went. "Osha?" Suddenly a white shape came and slammed into Oshawott's side. "Wott!" Oshawott crashed onto the floor, face first. When he tried to get up, Absol immobilized him by putting one of her paws on his back. "Osha!"

"Oshawott!" Kori watched as Oshawott attempted to break out of Absol's grip, but he wasn't strong enough.

"Now end this with Night Slash," Juno ordered.

"Ab!" Absol's horn glowed purple. Kori had to think of something and fast. Wait... that's it!

"Oshawott, face Absol right now!" This was going to work.

Oshawott struggled, but he managed to turn his body to face Absol. The Disaster pokémon's horn was glowing dangerously. Oshawott wondered what Kori wanted him to do now.

Kori smiled. "Now use Scald!"

"OSHA!" Oshawott grinned evilly just before he sprayed the boiling hot water in Absol's face.

"AB!" Absol quickly let go of Oshawott and fell to the ground.

"Suck it up!" Juno yelled. Absol shook the rest of the hot water out of her face. "Now use Quick Attack, then Night Slash!"

"Absol!" Absol used Quick Attack to confuse Oshawott by running circles around him.

"Osha?" Oshawott kept turning and turning to catch sight of Absol, but it just wasn't working. Oshawott just couldn't keep up with Absol.

"Absol!" Absol suddenly stopped in front of the sea otter pokémon, ready with a Night Slash.

"Oshawott use Razor Shell to defend!"

"OSHA!" Oshawott slashed upward with Razor Shell when Absol attacked. At that moment, it became a struggle of strength; a struggle that Oshawott was definitely losing.

"Use Scald!"

"Jump back and use Double Team!"

Oshawott used Scald, but missed Absol when the disaster pokémon multiplied herself. The copies stood around Oshawott. "Osha!" Oshawott walked in a circle, unsure of which one was the actual opponent.

"Now Razor Wind!" Multiple scythe shapes hit Oshawott from all directions.

"Oshawott!" Oshawott was in pain. "Osha..." There didn't seem to be any way for Oshawott to win.

"There's only one of them Oshawott," Kori yelled once the barrage of attacks ceased. "The others are fakes. Close your eyes and use your other senses to find the real one. Trust your ears. Then when you're sure, attack with Razor Shell."

Oshawott closed his eyes. He didn't understand how this was going to help, but was willing to try.

"Now another Night Slash."

Oshawott became nervous. How was he going to defend from that next attack. He didn't even...

Wait.

"Osha!" Oshawott ran at one of the Absols on his right. They both came at each other with their attacks slashing. When both of the pokémon were standing after passing each other, Kori wasn't sure what had happened. But one of them had fell to the ground.

Leaving only the victor standing.

* * *

**Kori's Pokemon**

1. **CHIMCHAR (female):**** _(EMBER, ACROBATICS, IRON TAIL, TAUNT, FLAME WHEEL)__  
_**

2. **ALTARIA**** (male):**** _(SING, STEEL__ WING, AERIAL ACE, COTTON GUARD, MIRROR MOVE)_**

3. **OSHATWOTT (male): _(SCALD, AIR SLASH, RAZOR SHELL)_**

4. **CHERRIM (female): _(MAGICAL LEAF, PETAL DANCE, SUNNY DAY)_**

**Lyssa's Pokemon**

1. **CORSOLA (female): _(WATER GUN, ROCK BLAST, BUBBLE_****_)_**

2. **BIDOOF (male): _(MOVES UNKNOWN)_**

**Diana's Pokemon**

1. **TURTWIG (male): _(RAZOR LEAF, EARTH POWER)_**

2. **SHINX (male): _(SWIFT, TACKLE_****_, THUNDERSHOCK_****_, SCARY FACE, SPARK)_**

**The Rivals**

**Juno's Pokemon**

1. **DUSKULL (male): _(MEAN LOOK, DARK PULSE, NIGHTSHADE,_****_ WILL-O-WISP)_**

2. **BALTOY (genderless): _(CONFUSION, RAPID SPIN, SELFDESTRUCT)_  
**

3. **ABSOL (female): _(RAZOR WIND, QUICK ATTACK, NIGHT SLASH, DOUBLE TEAM)_**


	14. Contest Premiere and First Battle

June 30th, 2007

Kori and all of her pokémon were sitting together, eating breakfast.

"Chim?" Kori looked to see her starter, who was pointing at her new pokémon.

Kori smiled. "Swablu evolved in the middle of the night," Kori explained, leaving out specific details about last night's battle (which she obviously won by the way). At least she managed to stick as close to the truth as possible. Chimchar shrugged and went back to her pokémon food. Kori's friends and family came out of their rooms and sat at the table to eat breakfast with them.

"Good morning Kori," Cari greeted with a smile. She took the seat right next to Kori.

Kori smiled back. "Good morning mom."

Taylor waved at all of Kori's pokémon until she saw the former Swablu. "No way!" She yelled. "Swablu evolved!" Taylor suddenly hugged his longer neck. "That's awesome!"

He smiled. "Taria." He wrapped his wings around her and began humming.

Dewott and RazorMist sat next to each other. Taylor quickly sat next to RazorMist. Lyssa looked at the newly evolved pokémon and whistled. "That must've been some walk."

Kori and her pokémon, except for Chimchar, became bashful. Chimchar looked at them, confused. Then just shrugged. They were all acting weird.

Diana stayed silent and pointed her pokédex at the some- what new edition.

**Altaria- the Humming Pokémon and the evolved form of Swablu. If it bonds with a person, it will gently envelop the friend with its soft wings then hum.**

Kori looked at Altaria. "So you're an Altaria? Interesting."

Lyssa raised an eyebrow. "You didn't know what your pokémon evolved into?"

Kori shook her head.

Diana looked confused. "Then why didn't you just use your own pokédex to find out?"

Kori scratched the back of her head. "I really didn't think of that at the time..." Kori stayed silent for a while until she suddenly yelled. "Hey Altaria you didn't do that hug thing with me!"

Everyone felt a sweat drop. Such a random girl... They all watched Altaria hug Kori and hummed a soft, beautiful melody. They slowly laughed, all except for Diana that is.

"How do you feel Diana?" Lyssa asked.

Diana nervously tapped her fingers on the table. "I feel so nervous," she confessed. "I don't have anything to wear for it. I didn't get enough practice with my pokémon... what happens if I mess up?"

"Turtwig. Tur turtwig." Turtwig sat himself on Diana's lap and cuddled up to her. Diana nervously petted him. Shinx rubbed up against her as well, but even that didn't seem to help.

"Hey." Lyssa put a hand on her shoulder. "Everything is going to be alright. You did your best with the time you had. It's okay for you to mess up, as long as you do your best. There are other contests to compete in."

"You can totally do it!" Taylor yelled. RazorMist, Altaria and she went and hugged her. Diana felt somewhat calmer.

"Thank you." Diana said.

"Your welcome." Kori pulled out a white bag from under the table. "Also you do have something to wear for your first contest." Cari and Dewott both gave Kori the evil eye. Kori knew when to surrender. "Ok, it was my mom and Dewott that got it."

Diana smiled and took the bag. "Thank you Mrs. Day."

Cari smiled. "Please call me Cari." She turned to Kori. "Dewott and I also got something for you Kori." Cari gave her a small box.

Kori opened the box and pulled out a green pokétch. "Thanks mom!"

"We really should go." Lyssa pointed out, "If Diana wants to be on time to compete, we all need to leave now." Everyone nodded in agreement. Kori put Cherrim, Oshawott and Chimchar on Altaria's cotton back. They rode while the flying- type walked. Taylor put RazorMist on Altaria's back as well. Kori had begun to feel sorry for Altaria; those smaller pokémon had to have been a large load. But Altaria didn't seem to complain.

Cari and Dewott shook their heads at their antics. Lyssa and Diana laughed, all of their pokémon ran up in front of them as they made their way to the Contest arena.

* * *

Diana finally got out of the changing room. Her contest outfit consisted of a black tail coat tuxedo jacket, a white button down shirt with a leaf green vest over it, along white a pink bow tie. A pair of black shorts that reached down to her upper thighs, pink tights and black boots that stopped a few inches below her knees. Diana really liked it, as well as the pink pokétch that was included. She really needed to thank Kori's mom again after the contest was over.

She walked to one of the benches and sat. Shinx and Turtwig followed after her and Diana pet them both. She was still feeling so nervous. There were so many of them here to win the Floraroma ribbon. Did she even have a chance?

"Hey Diana!" Diana looked up. Both Dawn and Kenny were waving as they walked closer to her. She rose from her seat. "We've been calling your name before but you didn't hear us."

"H-hey," Diana greeted "Sorry about that." Kenny and Dawn could instantly tell that she was nervous.

"Hey, it's okay," Dawn answered understandingly. "No need to worry."

"But... I still feel so nervous..." Diana played with the material of her jacket.

"So do we," Kenny said. "It's normal, but it'll all work out."

Diana smiled. Both Shinx and Turtwig took that as a good sign and nodded.

"Shinx shinx."

"Turtwig."

"Ladies and gentlemen." All three of the competing coordinators looked up at the tv screen. Marian was announcing the start of the Contest.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen. My name is Marian and I will be your Contest Host." Everyone in the audience gave a big round of applause. Taylor whistled and laughed with RazorMist on her lap. Lyssa silently snapped a picture while Kori and Cari stayed silent. Brock, who was sitting next to Lyssa, and Ash couldn't wait for it to begin. All of the pokémon were out and ready to cheer as loud as they could for their friends.

"Now to introduce our panel of judges." Marian first pointed to an older man who looked to be in his fifties, wearing a red suit. "Here is Mr. Contesta, the Contest Director."

"Pleasure to meet you all," Mr. Contesta said. "I can't wait to see what kind of performances will be shown by the coordinators and their pokémon."

Kori definitely shared that sentiment.

Marian then pointed to a shorter, bald man sitting next to Mr. Contesta. "Next is Mr. Sukizo, President of the Pokémon Fan Club."

Mr. Sukizo smiled. "Remarkable."

Marian introduced the final judge. "Lastly, is the Nurse Joy of Floraroma Town."

Nurse waved. "Nice to meet you all." Now it was finally time for the Contest to begin.

"The coordinator who wins the Floraroma Contest will receive this ribbon." Marian help the orange ribbon for the audience to see. "A coordinator needs five ribbons to compete in the Grand Festival."

Kori wondered when Marian would finally get it started already. Marian's long winded speech was dragging on for too long.

"Now for the first performance in the appeals round," Marian gestured to the curtains behind her. "Give a big round of applause to Dawn from Twin Leaf Town!"

Kori and friends all clapped as the curtains opened. Dawn ran onto the stage holding a pokéball with a ball capsule on it.

"Pachirisu!" Dawn called as she threw the pokéball. "Spotlight!"

Pachirisu was released out of these pretty blue, glowing lines created by the seal. The EleSquirrel pokémon landed gracefully on the stage, standing on its tail. So far, everything seemed to be going according to plan.

Or so it seemed before Pachirisu slipped off its tail and rolled until it hit the judges table. Kori and friends watched as Pachirisu got up and looked at everyone in the audience, as if seeing them for the first time. The little electric- type became intimidated and started running around like a lunatic, looking for an escape route.

"Oh no," Brock said.

"This isn't good," Kori commented. Chimchar nodded in agreement.

Ash clasped his hands around his mouth. "Snap out of it Pachirisu!" All of the pokémon yelled the same thing in their own way.

Dawn stood there helplessly watching her Pachirisu.

"If Dawn wants any chance of winning, she's going to have to help Pachirisu pull it together somehow," Cari pointed out.

Dewott nodded. "Wott."

"But how is she going to do that?" Taylor asked. Kori wondered the same thing.

"Who knows?" Lyssa put her camera down. "But she needs to do something fast if she wants to make it past the appeals round."

Kori was pretty sure Dawn had no chance of winning, but the bluenette soon proved her wrong.

Dawn pulled something out from the pocket of her dress and threw it in the air.

"Pachirisu!" She called, pointing up. "It's your favorite Poffin! Go get it."

Pachirisu looked up and smiled happily. "Chipa!" It became surrounded by blue lights as it used Spark to jump into the air and catch the pink treat.

"What a relief," Ash sighed. Pikachu and Buneary nodded.

"Pika!"

"Bun!"

"She still has to go on with the performance," Kori pointed out.

"That's true," Brock pointed out. "We'll just have to see if they can make it up."

Pachirisu ate that Poffin after it landed on the ground.

"Pachirisu Discharge!"

"Chi pa!" Pachirisu gathered a lot of electricity. The build up actually went so high it almost touched the ceiling. The edges of the electric attack exploded like fireworks. It was all blue and dazzling. Kori could tell Dawn and Pachirisu put a lot of work into controlling that power.

"It's so pretty," Taylor said in awe. She looked down at RazorMist. "We're gonna do that too. Right?"

The little Oshawott looked up and nodded. "Oshawott."

"Now use Sweet Kiss!" Dawn ordered

Pachirisu made a kissing motion multiple times, creating some big, pink hearts. Then Pachirisu got up and hit the hearts with its tail. They broke into smaller hearts that flew towards the audience. Everyone was eating it up. Soon the performance was over and, after the judges gave their input, Dawn and Pachirisu bowed and left.

Lyssa sighed. "I'm glad that worked out for them."

"It was good," Brock said slowly, "but they still need to make up for that earlier fiasco."

Kori agreed, especially after watched the other performances after that. They all seemed good. How were the judges going to decide?

* * *

Diana sighed in relief. She had watched Dawn's performance, or huge fumble of an incompetent coordinator as the others have called it. She was glad the other girl was able to get it together.

Diana and Kenny both stood up when Dawn walked back inside the changing room. The other girl dropped into a nearby chair with a loud sigh. Her Piplup and Pachirisu both sat on her lap.

Dawn looked really nervous. "We should have practiced more," she said sadly.

Pachirisu looked down guiltily. Piplup patted the electric- type on the back. "Lup lup."

Diana patted Dawn on the back. "Don't worry," she said. "Even though you had a rough start, you both ended beautifully. Pachirisu looked great out there."

Kenny continued to look at the television screen. Jesselina was performing with her Seviper. "You did good Deedee."

The girls and pokémon looked towards the boy.

"I guess you knew what you were doing using an electric- type like that."

Diana thought it was a backwards way to offer a compliment. Dawn glared. "You think you're so smart," she muttered angrily.

"You better watch out though," Kenny said, ignoring the earlier comment. "This Jessilina girl is really good."

Diana paid attention the the red headed woman on the screen, performing with her Seviper. Diana had no choice but to agree with Kenny; she was good. The crowd seemed to love her and her pokémon. It made Diana feel so nervous.

Dawn appraised Kenny with a curious glance. "I don't ever remember you caring about contests before Kenny." Dawn pointed out. "When did get so interested in them?"

Kenny continued to look at the tv. "You just never noticed." Diana thought the boy sounded sad. It made her smile a little. She now realized what was going on.

Dawn, on the other hand, looked very confused but didn't say anything else. After a while, Jessilina's performance was over. Marian began to announce the next contestant.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let's have a big round for Diana from Sunyshore City!"

"Oh," Diana said. She quickly put Shinx into his pokéball. "That's me."

"Good luck Diana!" Dawn yelled. "And let your hair out!"

Diana waved at them and undid the pigtails. She pulled her fingers through her hair while running through the curtain.

* * *

Kori clapped loudly as possible as Diana ran out of the curtains, holding a pokéball. "You can do it Diana!"

Diana stood, at first intimidated. What a big crowd, she thought. If they or the judges didn't like the performance, she didn't know what she'd do. Nervousness started to bubble, at least until she saw her friends sitting in the audience and rooting for her. She couldn't let them or her pokémon down. She threw her pokéball.

"Let's start the show Shinx!" Shinx was released from a multitude of stars, which disintegrated into sparkly dust that fell on to the Flash pokémon.

Lyssa paused from her picture taking. "So far, it's a great entrance."

Kori nodded in agreement. The pokémon, mostly Kori's and Lyssa's, began to cheer really loudly.

"Now use Swift!" Diana ordered, pointing into the air.

"Shinx!" Shinx shook his tail, creating an army of golden stars.

The stars traveled up to the air in a spiral shape. The audience watched, mesmerized, as the stars continued to circle around until the created a huge circle near the ceiling.

"Where did Shinx go?" Taylor asked suddenly.

"What do you mean sweetheart?" Cari asked.

"Shinx isn't where it was standing before," Taylor explained, pointing at the very spot. "I can't see Shinx on the stage."

Kori and the others quickly scanned the stage. Taylor was right; no Shinx.

The hostess, Marian looked questioningly on the entire stage. "Oh my," she gasped. "It seems that Shinx has completely disappeared somehow. I wonder where it has gone?"

Brock looked thoughtful. "Maybe this is just part of the show?" No one seemed so sure. The rest of the audience looked just as confused.

"Now use Thundershock Shinx!"

Kori gasped. Shinx suddenly reappeared, standing on a bigger star that was just below the smaller stars moving in a circle. With a loud cry, Shinx sent a Thundershock, which hit one of the stars. Once that star was it, it exploded. The other stars continued to spin into the path of prolonged Thundershock, causing them to explode. Golden dust was soon raining over the arena.

"It seems Shinx used its Swift attack to fly into the air and finished the act by reappearing with a powerful Thundershock," Marian announced. "It was a beautiful act to follow."

"Chimchar!"

"Bun!"

"Corsola!"

"Osha!"

"Pika pika!"

"Bi doof!"

"Cher!"

"Taria!"

The pokémon all cheered as loud as they could for the pokémon and friend performing out on stage.

"You're doing great you guys!" Kori yelled.

"Yeah!" Ash yelled in agreement.

Shinx jumped off the star after he stopped the attack.

"Now use Thundershock on that last star! Then finish up with Spark!" Diana called.

Shinx used another Thundershock, completely destroying the last star he stood on. After that, Shinx was surrounded by the blue light created by the Spark. Shinx felt himself fall faster, but he did not panic. Instead, he performed the flips and tumbles like he practiced, landing gracefully on the ground in front of his trainer. They took a bow.

"That was so cool!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Osha!" RazorMist called in agreement.

Lyssa continued to take her pictures. "It seemed like they were in total sync with each other."

Cari nodded in agreement. "Diana didn't even have to tell Shinx to climb unto the star. It definitely helped add to the illusion that it had disappeared."

Brock smiled. "Looks like Dawn and Kenny are going to have some tough competition in Diana."

Kori couldn't help but to agree. It only took Diana and Shinx a couple of days to have that act memorized.

Marian struck a pose. "Now to hear from our judges."

"I found the act to be quite beautiful," Mr. Contesta replied. "Not only did Shinx look graceful, it showed how powerful and very adorable it is."

Mr. Sukizo nodded, as if he agreed. "And remarkable."

Nurse Joy smiled benevolently. "The way Shinx disappeared before first had me a little worried, but I was mesmerized by what followed afterwards. Excellent job to the both of you."

The applause continued, even as Diana and Shinx went back behind the curtain. Diana felt so warm and fuzzy inside. The judges made her feel so proud.

Dawn got up and ran over to Diana as she was coming in. "That was amazing!" The performance was great and way different from act with Pachirisu, even though Shinx was also an electric- type.

Diana smiled. "Thank you Dawn."

Shinx walked over to Turtwig, Piplup and Pachirisu and took a seat.

"Tur?" Turtwig asked, wondering what it was like performing on stage.

"Shinx shinx," Shinx answered in a nonchalant way. To be honest, it had been scary at first. He could understand why Pachirisu panicked before. But then it became really fun.

Piplup puffed his chest out and closed his eyes knowingly. "Piplup pip," he said, patting the Shinx on the back. The act wasn't bad, for a first time anyway.

Shinx seemed to raise an eyebrow. "Shinx shinx shinx," he said tauntingly. He definitely wanted to see the prideful penguin do better.

Piplup got angry and glared, but before a fight broke out, Kenny walked over. "Hey," he said, "good job out there."

"Thanks," Diana said. "Good luck out there Kenny."

Kenny smirked arrogantly. "Thanks, but I'm not going to need it." He walked away from the two girls and four pokémon that still present. Dawn groaned in irritation.

"That Kenny," she said. She crossed her arms. "Sometimes I just don't understand him."

It made Diana wonder how Dawn failed to realize Kenny's feelings for her. It was obvious that the boy was trying to impress her. Diana mentally shrugged. "We should go back to the monitor and watch."

* * *

Marian had just finished introducing Kenny. Kori cheered when the boy ran out on stage. The group watched with anticipation as he threw his pokéball. From flames, a brown pokémon was released. Kori didn't recognize it, so she pulled out her pokédex.

**Alakazam- the Psy Pokémon and the evolved form of Kadabra. Its superb memory lets it recall everything it has experienced from birth. Its IQ exceeds 5,000.**

"Now use Light Screen!" Kenny called.

"Ala!" Alakazam created the yellow Light Screen, boxing itself in. Kori wondered what the point of that was.

"Now use Shadow Ball!" Alakazam crossed the metal spoons in its hands and created the Shadow Ball within the confines of the Light Screen.

"Oshawott?" But wasn't Alakazam going to be hit by that attack? Oshawott wondered if it would be alright. Kori took the pokémon into her arms.

"Don't worry," Kori answered. "I know Kenny. He never does anything without some sort of plan. Alakazam is in good hands." They then went back to watching the show.

"Now Teleport!" At that moment, the Shadow Ball destroyed Light Screen. Yellow shards flew into many different directions and a billow of smoke came from the spot that once housed the captive psychic- type. When the smoke finally cleared, Alakazam reappeared, with its legs crossed and levitating.

"Kenny is working really hard to showcase these moves," Brock said.

"Yeah," Ash said in agreement. "You can also tell that Alakazam is strong in battle too."

Taylor smiled when Alakazam used Hidden Power. "Mom," she said. "I'm gonna have an Alakazam too one day."

Cari smiled indulgently. "Alright, but you and RazorMist will have to work hard if you want any pokémon you catch to perform at such a high level."

Taylor and RazorMist laughed. "We'll do it!"

Kori hadn't paid too much attention to Taylor or her own mother. All her attention was on Alakazam, who continued to use Hidden Power. The attack moved in a circle around the levitating pokémon. They floated higher and higher into the sky. Kori couldn't help but to admire the control Alakazam had.

Alakazam stopped floating higher and the Hidden Power was destroyed, creating beautiful dust that fell all over the Contest stage. The show had concluded.

Lyssa removed her camera from her face. "Kenny is no slouch," she said.

Brock nodded. "Definitely not."

After the judges gave their input, Marian announced a brief break, before the judges would reveal which eight coordinators would advance to the second round. Kori got up from her seat to congratulate their friends on the great performances.

* * *

"No need to worry, no need to worry," Dawn prayed. Diana sat next to her with their pokémon.

"You really have no need to worry," Diana added comfortingly. The girl hardly looked comforted though.

"Dawn?" Both girls looked up. Their friends had come into the dressing room. Ash and Brock went to immediately comfort Dawn. Diana got up and walked over to the others.

"That was such a great performance," Lyssa complimented.

Taylor quickly nodded. "You guys looked like naturals out there." At that moment, Kori noticed Kenny was standing alone, looking at a TV monitor. She walked over. "You did great out there too Kenny. I was impressed."

Kenny looked at her and smiled. "Thanks."

Kori noticed and frowned. Kenny looked strained. She knew Kenny wasn't looking at her. Typical, she thought. She leaned closer to the boy. "Why don't you just tell her?"

Kenny looked startled. "How did you know?"

Kori stared at him, deadpanned. "You're my friend," she said, as if that explained everything. "I wouldn't have been a good friend if I couldn't at least tell who my friend had a crush on."

"But how come you didn't say anything?" Kenny knew how Kori and Dawn could be towards each other.

Kori shrugged. "You never brought it up." Kenny had no chance to ask for a better explanation because at that moment, Marian came back on the screen.

"The judges have made their decision," she said, pointing top the large, electronic board behind her. "And here they are." Eight different faces showed up on that screen. Of those eight, Kenny, Diana and Dawn were in.

"I'm in!" Dawn yelled. She sighed in relief. "I'm in."

Diana smiled. Kori was happy for them all.

Kenny just smirked, like he knew he was going to make it all along.

"Now it's time for the computer to randomly pick the match ups," Marian said. The pictures randomly selected themselves so the battle would take place.

Dawn gasped. She would be facing Jessilina in the first battle. Kori remembered the Jubilife Contest. Jessilina's appeal was questionable, but she was a skilled battler. She has gotten to the finals for a reason. Dawn was going to have to be at her best if she wanted to win.

"We better get to our seats now," Brock said.

"Yeah," Lyssa nodded. "Good luck you guys!"

"Good luck on your battles," Kori stated "Dawn. You can beat Jessilina."

Dawn smirked. "No need to worry."

Kori nodded. "And you can do it Diana!"

Diana nodded. "Yeah."

Kori looked at Kenny. "I'm rooting for you too Kenny."

Kenny smiled.

"We'll be watching," Taylor said with wave. They left and went back to their seats. The second round began without further adieu.

* * *

With one last Peck attack from Dawn's Piplup, Jessilina's Dustox had fainted. Everyone clapped as Dawn was allowed to go to the semi-final stage. Kori had to admit that it had been impressive.

The battle after Dawn's didn't seem as eventful. The battle was between a Sneasel and a Solrock. The battle was a lot shorter than the five minute mark and it ended with the Sneasel being knocked out.

Once that battle was over, Marian announced the next battle. Diana's battle. Kori looked at all of her pokémon sitting nearby.

"When it starts," she said, "we have to cheer the loudest we've ever cheered ever! Diana's battle is coming up!"

All of her pokémon nodded and yelled in agreement. Lyssa smiled and snapped more pictures. Taylor and RazorMist yelled their agreements while Cari and Dewott ask their heads in amusement. Ash and Brock thought it was a great show of support. The rest of the pokémon wanted to get in on it as well.

So when Diana had finally walked onto the stage, they cheered their hearts out.

* * *

Diana continued to watch the monitors. Dawn's battle against Jessilina seemed like everything a contest battle should be about. Both coordinators used moves that readily show how beautiful their pokémon were. While Diana was glad that Dawn had won her battle, it made her wonder about her own chances in the contest. Diana had never taken part in many battles. She didn't really have any contest experience. She was nervous. Diana looked at her Turtwig as she played with the material of her jacket. Turtwig feeling the intensity of the gaze, met it.

"Twig?" He asked in confusion. Diana shook her head. No need to worry him.

"It's nothing," Diana answered quickly. Turtwig didn't get to ask anything else because Marian's voice suddenly began calling her name. What? Diana thought in confusion. There was another battle before hers? The five minutes couldn't have passed that quickly.

It didn't seem to matter because Marian still continued to call Diana's name. She snapped out of her confusion and returned Turtwig to his pokéball. "We'll do our best," Diana said to the ball. It grew warm in her hand, almost as if Turtwig was agreeing. She broke into a run to the stage.

"Good luck!" Kenny yelled after her, "Win your battle!"

Shinx nodded in agreement. "Shinx shinx!"

Diana waved after them as she continued to run to the stage. As soon as she got on the stage, Diana was bombarded with loud cheering. She looked into the crowd and immediately saw Kori, waving and cheering her hear out. The other girl looked like a crazy person, but she appreciated the support. Diana waved at her friends before she looked at her opponent. An older teen wearing an elaborate purple suit, looking very confident of win.

It didn't matter. She would do her best.

* * *

"Alright," Marian began. "Our next battle is between Diana in one corner." Kori and the pokémon cheered extra hard for her. Marian than pointed to the other coordinator. "And Nicholas. Both coordinators will battle each other for five minutes. The coordinator with the lowest points or fainted pokémon loses. Now begin!"

Diana threw her pokéball first. It opened to reveal small pink flower petals popped out in a cluster. The petals soon scattered to reveal Turtwig. "Tur!"

Nicholas threw his pokéball. Out of dark, black lines, his pokémon was released with a cry. "Scyther!"

Kori watched, confused. "What pokémon is that?"

"It's a Scyther," Ash answered.

"So far, this other coordinator has at least two type advantages," Brock assessed. Lyssa nodded as she snapped a quick shot.

Kori was still confused, so she pulled out her pokédex.

**Scyther- the Mantis Pokémon. It is nearly impossible to parry its attacking scythes. Its movements are like a ninja's.**

So Scyther is part bug and flying- type. Kori knew that was going to be a tough match up for Diana's Turtwig.

"Diana will deal with the type disadvantage," Kori said confidently.

* * *

Diana knew that Scyther had type advantages over Turtwig. Wanting to overcome it quickly, she called the first attack.

"Turtwig! Use bite!"

Turtwig ran towards the Scyther at a very fast pace. "TUR!" He yelled, jaw wide open and ready to clamp down.

Nicholas just smiled confidently. "Scyther use Quick Attack."

"Scy." The mantis pokémon ran to the side, successfully dodging Turtwig's attack.

"Tur?" Turtwig skidded to a complete halt. The tiny leaf pokémon began looked around, trying in vain to follow Scyther's movements.

"It seems that Scyther is already taking charge of the audience. Scyther looks like its dancing on stage while Turtwig is fumbling to keep up."

Diana's points began to go down. It seemed to get lower and lower with every few steps Scyther was taking. She had to do something.

"Turtwig use Razor Leaf around the stage." Diana hoped this would slow Scyther down.

Turtwig jumped and flipped, causing many green leaves to fly from his body, towards the entire stage.

"Oh my," Marian squealed, grinning. "Turtwig makes an excellent show of power. Just look at all of those Razor Leaf attacks!" A little bit of Nicholas' points went down.

Nicholas still looked totally unaffected by the attack. "Scyther defend."

Scyther stopped running. Everyone watched as Scyther slashed the incoming Razor Leaf, cutting it to pieces that littered the stage.

"What a powerful and quick defense," Marian complimented. "With that, Nicholas is lowering Diana's points."

"Now hit Turtwig with a Wing Attack."

Scyther rushed towards Turtwig. One of his wings glowed bright white with power. Scyther hit Turtwig hard with his glowing wing.

"Twig!" Turtwig hit the ground hard, making the damage worse.

"Turtwig!" Diana yelled, panicked.

* * *

"Turtwig!" Kori watched as Diana panicked. Turtwig struggled to get back up from the ground.

"Chim?" Kori looked down at the fire chimp. She looked very concerned for her friends.

"Don't worry," Kori said. "Turtwig will be fine. Diana will find a way to beat Scyther." She hoped.

"But how?" Taylor asked, having overheard her older sister's declaration. "Scyther's beating Turtwig." Kori shrugged.

Lyssa sighed. "Diana has a little more than two and a half minutes to turn this all around. She either has to show Turtwig off in a way that will make Nicholas lose more points or Turtwig has to knock Scyther out."

Brock became thoughtful. "I don't really think Turtwig is will be able to knock Scyther out," he stated. "Scyther is really well trained and seems much faster than Turtwig."

Cari nodded. "Which is why Diana has to find a way to either slow Scyther down or to make Turtwig faster."

Kori cupped her hands around her mouth. "You can do it Diana!" She yelled. "Just stay calm."

Ash yelled as well. "Come on Diana and Turtwig!"

Diana was about to give up. Turtwig had just taken major damage from that Wing Attack. Turtwig struggled to get back up, but she was down to two minutes and lower now. There was no way Turtwig was going to beat Scyther. How was she going to win?

So when she heard the voices of her friends, - it still felt weird saying that word- she had been ready to give up. But the voice made her remember she had people who were cheering for her and her pokémon. Diana looked at the clock. Time wasn't out yet, she could still do it.

"Turtwig use Synthesis," she called out. Turtwig looked towards the sky, at the sun. The grass- type's body glowed bright as he healed wounds. Now that Turtwig's energy was restored, it was time to go on the offensive. "Now try to use Bite again."

"Tur!" Turtwig ran towards Scyther with his jaws wide open.

Nicholas smiled. Was she seriously trying this again? Whatever. "Hit it with your Silver Wind Scyther!"

"Scyther." Scyther stood and flapped his glossy wings. Those wings glowed as they flapped, releasing silver crescents from those wings, towards Turtwig.

Diana was struck by a stroke of genius at that moment. "Turtwig, jump over the Silver Wind and flip. Just like Piplup did before." Diana only hoped he remembered what she was talking about.

Fortunately he did. Turtwig had also been watching Dawn and Piplup's earlier battle. That one move was something he had been the most interested in at the time.

With a cry, Turtwig jumped into the air and over the Silver Wind. Turtwig curled up into a ball just before he started coming back down. Turtwig could feel the breeze that was being given off by the Silver Wind.

"Well if it isn't déjà vu!" Marian called, instantly recognizing the maneuver. "This same move had been used in an earlier battle by Dawn's Piplup! Diana and Turtwig are definitely making the move their own. That Silver Wind does an excellent job of bringing out the beauty of Turtwig's shell.

Nicholas' points went down by half. He still had the lead, but only by a slight amount. Diana still had a little more then a minute to change that.

The Sliver Wind had ended. Turtwig uncurled his body and launched himself at Scyther. He bit down on one of Scyther's scyths.

"Scyther!" Scyther closed his eyes against the pain. A little more of Nicholas' points went down.

"Now throw Scyther down on the field!" Diana ordered. Turtwig flipped and threw the mantis pokémon. Scyther went down fast.

Nicholas growled in frustration. "Scyther snap out of it!"

Scyther's eyes snapped opened. He twisted his green body in the air before gracefully landing on the floor. The maneuver cost Diana a small amount of her points. Thirty seconds on the clock. These last moves could decided the round.

Nicholas pointed in the air towards the falling Turtwig. "Scyther use your Wing Attack!"

Scyther jumped into the air, quickly towards Turtwig. Diana knew she had to time this perfectly. Scyther continued to fly towards her pokémon with his glowing wings. It wasn't long before Diana saw her chance.

"Flip over Scyther!" Diana yelled. Everyone watched in amazement as Turtwig used the momentum created by Scyther's Wing Attack to flip. Diana sported an uncharacteristic smirk. "Now use Razor Leaf!"

"Tur!" Turtwig managed to land a direct hit at Scyther's back, causing damage to the opponent and their points. As Turtwig landed on the ground, Diana swore that she could feel the last seconds ticking away. By the time Scyther fell towards the earth, it was over.

"Time!" Marian called. Both coordinators looked at the scoreboard. "The winner is," Marian announced, "Diana!" The crowd gave a big round of applause.

Diana continued to look at the scoreboard. She couldn't believe it; she had actually won her first contest battle. Turtwig ran towards her and jumped in her arms. Diana smiled. "We won Turtwig!" Diana laughed.

Turtwig seemed to be caught up in celebrating as well. "Tur!"

Both trainer and pokémon ran into the dressing room, ready to face the next challenge that came their way.

* * *

Kori just couldn't stop clapping. "Diana did it! She won!"

Chimchar stood and danced happily on her trainer's lap. "Chim!"

Oshawott smiled. "Wott," he yelled, holding up a paw.

Cari smiled at her daughter's antics. "Diana did a really great job working with Turtwig the way she did." Cari's smile turned into a thoughtful frown. "But make no mistake, things are only going to get harder from here."

Lyssa nodded in agreement. "She still has to face her opponent in the semi- final match. There is some tough competition."

Ash smiled. "Dawn and Kenny are going to be tough to beat."

"Pikachu!"

"Buneary!"

Kori grinned. "Then she'll just do her best." Kori had no clue about Diana's chances of winning, but she was ready to root for her friend while she was still in it.

They all watched and cheered when Kenny's match was next. In what seemed like a minute flat, Kenny and Prinplup defeated their opponents. With that, the quarter finals reached their conclusion. Now the remaining coordinators waited patiently as the battle match ups for the next round were decided. The pictures on the electronic board eventually finished arranging themselves. When Diana saw her match up, it left her speechless. She didn't know whether or not she would be able to face this opponent.

"So it's you and me in the next round?" a voice asked. Diana turned towards the person. "I'm expecting a good battle from you. Just don't expect to win."

Diana smiled. She planned on showing him exactly what she and her pokémon were made of because even if he was her friend.

Kenny would be going down.

* * *

**Kori's Pokemon**

1. **CHIMCHAR (female):**** _(EMBER, ACROBATICS, IRON TAIL, TAUNT, FLAME WHEEL)__  
_**

2. **ALTARIA**** (male):**** _(SING, STEEL__ WING, AERIAL ACE, COTTON GUARD, MIRROR MOVE)_**

3. **OSHATWOTT (male): _(SCALD, AIR SLASH, RAZOR SHELL)_**

4. **CHERRIM (female): _(MAGICAL LEAF, PETAL DANCE, SUNNY DAY)_**

**Lyssa's Pokemon**

1. **CORSOLA (female): _(WATER GUN, ROCK BLAST, BUBBLE_****_)_**

2. **BIDOOF (male): _(MOVES UNKNOWN)_**

**Diana's Pokemon**

1. **TURTWIG (male): _(RAZOR LEAF, EARTH POWER, BITE, SYNTHESIS)_**

2. **SHINX (male): _(SWIFT, TACKLE_****_, THUNDERSHOCK_****_, SCARY FACE, SPARK)_**

**The Friends**

**Cari's Pokemon**

1. **Dewott (female): _(MOVES UNKNOWN)_**

**Taylor's Pokemon**

1. **RazorMist (OSHAWOTT) (female): _(MOVES UNKNOWN)_**


	15. SemiFinals: Diana vs Kenny

"The winner is Dawn!" Marian announced. The audience cheered as Dawn and Piplup walked off stage.

"That was awesome!" Ash yelled. The pokémon yelled in agreement with the trainer.

Kori clapped half-heartedly. To be honest, the battle was really nothing to get excited about. Dawn's Piplup beat the other coordinator's Solrock without any problem.

**Solrock- the Meteorite Pokémon. It is said to have fallen from space. It floats in the air and moves silently. In battle, the pokémon releases intensely bright light.**

But Kori would secretly admit that Dawn definitely got stronger than she was in the last contest. Dawn's progress in a short time made her want to jump into her own training as soon as possible.

"Now it's Kenny and Diana's battle coming up," Taylor said.

"Yep," Brock said, "and it's going to be a good battle."

Kori had no choice but to agree. Diana has really proved herself in that last battle and Kenny has a bunch of experience to take from. Both of her friends, would be battling against each other. She had no idea which one of them would win, but she was ready to cheer either way.

Chimchar turned to face Kori. "Chim?" What would happen if one of them lost?

Kori shrugged. "One of them losing would be tough, but the loser will eventually move on and we support whichever one wins."

Chimchar, who seemed to be satisfied with the answer nodded in agreement. Whatever was going to happen, would happen.

* * *

Diana sat in the dressing room, mentally preparing herself for her battle with Kenny. She was nervous; Kenny had much more contest experiences than she did. What if she lost? Diana sighed as she petted Turtwig's shell.

Dawn and Kenny walked over. Diana smiled nervously. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," Dawn greeted with a smile. "Ready for you battle?"

Diana shrugged half- heartedly. "As ready as I'm going to be."

Kenny raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound very confident to me. You better be a little surer of yourself, especially when you battle against me."

Dawn sent a glare Kenny's way. After seeing the hard look, Kenny held his hands up in defense. "I didn't say anything that wasn't true Deedee."

"Stop calling me Deedee!"

Diana began giggling. It was just that hearing them bicker like some married couple was funny and calming. It was enough to take her nervousness away.

Dawn pouted when she realized she was being laughed at. "Anyway," she said. "Good luck out there." She smiled out there. "Both of you. I'll be rooting for you."

"Oh don't worry yourself Deedee," Kenny said cockily. He walked past both girls and towards the stage. "I'm not going to need any luck."

The comment made Diana puff out her cheeks in irritation. Won't need luck? She knew that Kenny had been trying to impress Dawn, but that was no excuse fro being rude. And if honestly thought he was going to beat her so easily, he had another thing coming. Diana returned Turtwig to his pokéball and waved to Dawn before walked towards the stage as well.

* * *

"Now to announce the next battle." Marian pointed to the right of the stage. "On this side is Kenny." Kori clapped as hard as she could. "And on the other side is Diana." Kori and their group of friends clapped, Even Lyssa paused from taking pictures, so that she might clap for her friend as well.

"Now both coordinators have five minutes on the clock to battle. The coordinator with the highest amount of points after five minutes wins. Now begin!"

Diana was the first to throw her pokéball, releasing Turtwig from within the army of pink petals. Kenny threw his pokéball and Prinplup came out of a huge, golden star. Diana knew Turtwig had the type advantage, so she needed to use that to the fullest. "Turtwig use Razor Leaf!"

Turtwig threw his head to the side, releasing the Razor Leaf attack. "Twig!"

Kenny smirked. "It's gonna take more than a type advantage to beat us Diana. Counter with Metal Claw!"

"Prin!" Prinplup ran to meet the Razor Leaf. He ran with a speed Diana would not have believed the penguin pokémon capable of. Prinplup's fin shined brightly as he attacked the incoming attack, swatting it like a fly.

"Diana may have begun with the first attack," Marian announced, "but she is certainly losing momentum, while Kenny seems to be quickly taking the lead!" Diana's points began to go down.

Prinplup continued to run until he was in front of Turtwig. Prinplup hit the tiny leaf pokémon with the super effective attack. "Now hit it with another Metal Claw!" Turtwig cried out in pain.

More of Diana's points went down. Something needs to be down quick. "Turtwig! Bite!"

Turtwig jumped up and bit on one of Prinplup's fin's, causing the glow of the Metal Claw to dissipate. Kenny's points began to go down.

"Looks like Turtwig's Bite caused Metal Claw to fail." Marian raised her arm towards the scoreboard. "Kenny's points went down, making both coordinators about even."

Diana planned on changing that. "Now throw Prinplup!"

Turtwig twirled around, while Prinplup's fin was still in his moth. Prinplup's feet came off the ground and, as soon as Turtwig let go, went flying towards a wall. More of Kenny's points went down.

"Looks like Prinplup is being thrown out of the battle. Does this mean Kenny's down for the count?"

"In your dreams," Kenny said under his breath. "You use Bubblebeam on the wall Prinplup."

Prinplup opened its beak and attacked the wall with a barrage of Bubblebeam attacks. It was powerful enough to propel Prinplup back on the stage. Diana's points took a plunge.

* * *

"Looks like Prinplup's still in this," Marian pointed out, "with two minutes to spare, who of these two coordinators will win?"

Kori definitely wasn't sure of the answer. So far, both parties hadn't done much physical damage to the other, but both have pulled some fancy maneuvers and now, their points were pretty much even.

"Now what?" Ash asked, unintentionally repeating the same question going through Kori's head.

Lyssa put down her camera. "No way of knowing. It really is any one's guess, but I'm pretty impressed that Prinplup is able to give Turtwig so much trouble since it's a water- type."

Brock nodded. "Kenny's done an excellent job of training Prinplup to defend well against type disadvantages. Wouldn't be surprised if he did that with all his pokémon."

"This is too much!" Taylor suddenly yelled. "I don't want any of them to lose!"

"I know dear," Cari said in a comforting manner, "but in every contest or battle, there will be a loser. As long as they both battled their best, than they shouldn't have too much regret. Even if one of them loses."

"I'm not so sure about that..." Lyssa whispered. Everyone looked at her, silently waiting for an explanation. "Kenny losing wouldn't be much of an issue; he has more experience and is probably use to loss as a coordinator. But Diana..."

"Diana already has a pretty low self- esteem. Anyone who has met her sister, can't blame her for feeling that way... but I'm just afraid that losing this... not ultimately winning the ribbon.. may validate the thought that she may be..."

"Worthless?" Kori asked. Now, after listening to Lyssa, she had to agree with the other girl's fear. Diana could be her own worst critic. What if she quit being a coordinator because she thought of a loss as a failure. That would be terrible, considering how much she took to it.

They would just have to see what happened next.

* * *

Diana had no idea what to do next. Against Kenny and Prinplup, nothing her and Turtwig did seemed to be working.

"Now use Mist!" Immediately after, the field became covered in a milky white smoke. Diana could hear the sound of points going down. Time to change things.

"Turtwig! Use Earth Power to jump over the smoke!" Although Diana could no longer see Turtwig in front of her, she knew he did as commanded when he suddenly jumped above the mist. Now all we have to do is counterattack, Diana thought.

They never got the chance, because suddenly Prinplup was up in the air as well and attack with Bubblebeam. While Turtwig was in the air he couldn't dodge.

"Razor Leaf!" Turtwig flipped around and leaves soon collided with bubbles, they looked to be even at first. But soon, the Razor Leaf lost its momentum and the Bubblebeam got through and attacked Turtwig.

"TUR!" Turtwig fell to the ground hard, but the Bubblebeam didn't really do any damage. Before Turtwig could recover, Prinplup came down on him with a hard Metal Claw, doing major damage.

"Turtwig!" Diana called out in panic.

At that moment, the Mist dissipated. The sun shone brightly unto the stage.

"Turtwig got hit with another super effective Metal Claw!" Marian asked dramatically, "Will Turtwig have the will to get back up? Or is it down for the count?"

Turtwig open his eyes. He was in so much pain right now. He really wanted to sleep.

"Please get back up Turtwig!" Diana yelled. "I know you can still do it! You, Shinx and I can still do this!"

"Tur...?" Turtwig wanted to help Diana and Shinx. That, and the cheering he could hear made Turtwig want to keep trying. He slowly got to his feet. The sun shined so brightly, felt so warm. "Turtwig..." Turtwig felt power coursing through his veins, a green light showed in front of him. He heard Diana gasp, but he couldn't understand why.

* * *

They all watched as Turtwig seemed to have created a green orb.

"What is that?" Taylor asked.

"I'm not really sure..." Ash answered, "I've never seen that attack before."

Kori putted her pokédex out for clarification. "Energy ball. A grass- type move that draws power from nature and fires it at the foe."

"So it's called Energy ball," Taylor said. "But if Turtwig knew that move all along, why didn't Diana tell Turtwig to use it before?" Taylor asked, confused.

"It's because she didn't know," Kori quickly explained. "Turtwig just now learned Energy ball."

"And it's a good thing too," Brock pointed out, "that means they're still in this."

Everyone continued to watch the match. One minute left on the clock.

* * *

Diana watched Turtwig finished the move called Energy ball. Turtwig threw the ball towards Prinplup.

"Hey Diana!" Kenny called, catching the girl's attention. "It's great that Turtwig knows Energy ball, but don't expect it to help much." Kenny pointed at Turtwig. "Prinplup! Hit with another Metal Claw!"

"Prin!" Prinplup ran across the field towards Turtwig, his two flippers glowing. Prinplup slammed the Energy ball with the Metal Claw. Diana's points went down.

Enough is enough. "Turtwig flip!"

Turtwig ran towards Prinplup. As soon as Metal Claw was about to connect, Turtwig jumped and flipped over and behind Prinplup. "Now use Energy Ball!" Turtwig did as he was told, nailing Prinplup in the back.

"Plup!"

"Prinplup no!" Kenny yelled. Everyone witnessed as Prinplup fell to the ground. After being hit by that super effective attack, no one knew if the penguin pokémon would be able to continue. "Are you okay Prinplup?"

"Prin..." Prinplup readied himself to get up. He slowly raised himself off the ground, and was almost on his feet, but the buzzer went off. Time was finally up.

"Time!" Marian yelled. "Now to tally up those points. The winner is..."

Everyone waited in anticipation as Marian revealed the name of the winner. Diana held her breath.

"... Kenny of Twin Leaf Town!"

What? Diana quickly looked at the scoreboard. Both Kenny and her finished with less than half of the points they had originally began with, but the difference in points were still noticeable. Kenny still had more points than she did. Diana felt extremely numb. She knew that Turtwig was becoming concerned, but she couldn't bring herself to care as she ran off the stage.

* * *

Kori and Lyssa were now watching the final contest battle between Dawn's Piplup and Kenny's Prinplup. The excitement was really heating up; both sides were giving it their best efforts, but both girls just couldn't find enjoyment in it. They were both worried about Diana. After she had ran into the dressing room, they had gone over there to talk to her. Diana had already locked herself in the bathroom with her pokémon when they had came and no matter how much they pleaded with her, she wouldn't open the door to speak with them. Only at the urging of Cari did they finally abandon their endeavor and walked back to their seats. Knowing that they had left their friend, alone and probably crying in a bathroom made them feel sad and guilty. Lyssa has yet to take any pictures.

Cari patted Kori and Lyssa on their shoulders. They were both so startled, they jumped up from their seats. When she had their full attention, she spoke. "It'll be alright. Diana is upset now. Just give her a few minutes of alone time and I'm sure that she'll be fine."

Both girls nodded, but none of them looked like they believed her. They went back to watching the final battle. Each of them, still thinking about the friend still on the dressing room.

* * *

While Kori and Lyssa were worrying, Diana had changed back into her normal clothes and put her hair back into her pigtails. She sat on one of the benches. The final battle was on the monitor, but instead of enjoying it, all she could think was how she had lost. She couldn't believe it. She had been so sure that when Turtwig had gotten Priplup on the ground, she had been so sure that she had won. She really wanted to win. She angrily wiped the tears sliding down her cheek.

For a long time, ever since her mom died, she has been told how worthless she was by her sister. How much of a loser she was. After that moment, her sister seemed to distance herself away from her and she no longer had a friend her age before meeting Kori and Lyssa. After getting through the appeals round and through the quarter finals, she thought she had an actual chance of just... winning this time around. To prove her strenght... her worth... that was all she wanted. Diana sighed and absently petted Shinx.

"Shinx ..." Shinx called sadly.

Turtwig just stared at Diana, becoming very worried for his trainer.

If I can't be there, Diana thought, the least I can do is watch and cheer for the friends that were strong enough to make it.

* * *

"Time is up!" The timer went off. Both Piplup and attacking. "Now the winner is... Dawn of Twin Leaf Town!"

Dawn grabbed Piplup, jumping up and down. She was so excited about winning her first ribbon.

"We did it Piplup!" Dawn held Piplup by the fins and twirled around in circles. "We won!"

Mr. Contest gave Dawn the Floraroma ribbon for winning the contest. Everyone then got up from their seats and went to congratulate Dawn. Her win was really something. Kori walked over to Kenny. "That battle really was something," she said, patting him on the back. "And you did great too Prinplup."

"Prinplup."

"Thanks Kori," Kenny said. They both walked towards Dawn and everyone who were still offering congratulations.

"Congrats on winning Dawn," Kori said, holding out her hand.

Dawn smiled slowly and so the offered hand. "Thanks." Dan began to look through the crowd. "Hey where's Diana?"

No one answered. No one knew what to say. Kori didn't think it was right to tell Dawn that Diana was probably still in the dressing room, crying her eyes out.

I'm right here." Everyone turned. Kori and Lyssa were surprised to see Diana, smiling happily for Dawn, when she had been so upset before. It almost seemed as if everything was alright.

Except for the fact that both Turtwig and Shinx looked very worried about Diana. Also Diana was clenching her hands so tightly that they shook. Kori and Lyssa could definitely tell that Diana was not okay right now. Kori took a step forward. She wasn't sure what she would do or say, but she wanted to help. Right after, Kori felt a hand on her shoulder.

Dawn looked just as concerned as Kori felt, but she looked at Kori in a way that seemed to say that she would handle it. If Dawn thought she could help, then Kori was willing to let her try. Kori nodded. Dawn smiled and took Diana's arm, dragging her back into the dressing room. Lyssa and everyone else were about to follow until Kori stopped them. They had to wait because Diana needed this.

* * *

"So congratulations again," Diana said.

"Thank you Diana." Dawnn really appreciated that Diana was so sincere about what she was saying, even when she was taking her own loss so hard. Diana was a good friend. "I'm sorry about your loss though."

Diana shrugged. "There's only one winner," Diana replied. "I'm not strong enough."

"But you will be," Dawn said.

"No I won't." Diana smiled sadly. "I could never battle like you or Kenny."

"Yes you can!" Dawn exclaimed. Diana jumped, clearly shocked by the outburst. "I'm sorry about yelling, but honestly. You battled great out there with Turtwig. Your performance with Shinx was better than mines with Pachirisu was. You and your pokémon did great out there and you can only get better. Besides this is only my second contest, you didn't do any worse than I did on my first."

Diana became curious. "What happened in your first contest?"

"I lost in the semi finals," Dawn explained. "I battled a friend and lost. Her name is Zoey and she was amazing. She took complete control of that whole battle. She ended up defeating me and winning the whole contest."

"And you won this time..." Diana pointed out. "You and Kenny took such control over the battlefield... I couldn't keep up... if my pokémon and I are going to keep going down this path," Diana smiled, "we'll have to do some training then." Dawn and the pokémon smiled. Both Turtwig and Shinx jumped up and down in their excitement. They would get to do it again.

"That's great!" Dawn yelled. "And one more thing."

Diana titled her head to the side, waiting expectantly.

"You need to be more confident in yourself and your pokémon!" Dawn commented, "I don't understand why your self-esteem is so low, especially when you and your pokémon were so awesome!" Dawn grabbed Diana's shoulders. "Just believe in yourself and your pokémon."

Diana thought about everything that Dawn had said, and concluded that the other girl had been right; her pokémon really did beautifully out there. Diana nodded and picked up both Turtwig and Shinx. " You both were so amazing out there."

Shinx smiled knowingly. "Shinx shinx shinx," he answered, as if to say that of course he was amazing. As if there was any real doubt.

Turtwig on the other hand, became very excitable. "Turtwig tur twig..." Turtwig seemed to be talking a mile a minute. He couldn't wait for the next contest.

"Now that's much better." Dawn smiled conspiratorially." I think we should probably tell everyone that it's okay to come in now. Don't you think?"

Diana grinned and nodded.

After that, Dawn and Kenny changed back into their normal clothes. Everyone continued to talk until finally, the sun went down. Diana, Lyssa, Kori and her family went their way to the Pokémon Center. Dawn, Brock and Ash left Floraroma Town, on the way to Eterna City for Ash's next gym battle. Kenny left in the opposite direction, to get ready for the next contest and promised to keep in touch.

The Floraroma Town Contest may have ended, but life continued to go on.

* * *

**Kori's Pokemon**

1. **CHIMCHAR (female):**** _(EMBER, ACROBATICS, IRON TAIL, TAUNT, FLAME WHEEL)__  
_**

2. **ALTARIA**** (male):**** _(SING, STEEL__ WING, AERIAL ACE, COTTON GUARD, MIRROR MOVE)_**

3. **OSHATWOTT (male): _(SCALD, AIR SLASH, RAZOR SHELL)_**

4. **CHERRIM (female): _(MAGICAL LEAF, PETAL DANCE, SUNNY DAY)_**

**Lyssa's Pokemon**

1. **CORSOLA (female): _(WATER GUN, ROCK BLAST, BUBBLE_****_)_**

2. **BIDOOF (male): _(MOVES UNKNOWN)_**

**Diana's Pokemon**

1. **TURTWIG (male): _(RAZOR LEAF, EARTH POWER, BITE, ENERGY BALL, SYNTHESIS)_**

2. **SHINX (male): _(SWIFT, TACKLE_****_, THUNDERSHOCK_****_, SCARY FACE, SPARK)_**

**The Friends**

**Cari's Pokemon**

1. **Dewott (female): _(MOVES UNKNOWN)_**

**Taylor's Pokemon**

1. **RazorMist (OSHAWOTT) (female): _(MOVES UNKNOWN)_**


	16. Adventure at the Valley Windworks Pt 1

_Diary entry, June 31st, 2007_

_So nothing much is happening right now. The excitement sort of died down after the Floraroma Town Contest._

_Lyssa, Diana and I decided to stick around for another day or so; to take a little break before heading towards Eterna City. Mom and Taylor left earlier this morning so that they could go back home. It was really great seeing them again, even old lady Dewott. I have missed them. It's hard to believe that I only left home two weeks ago._

_Diana decided to use our mini vacation as an opportunity to become a better coordinator. She ran into our room at the Pokémon Center, holding a flyer for free poffin making lessons, I really wanted to complain. Cooking just didn't seem like a fun way to spend the time, but she seemed so psyched about it... I just said I would go instead... argh. It's to early in the morning for this._

_Diana dragged me, Lyssa, Chimchar and Oshawott and the rest of our pokémon to this cooking lesson. It was taught by an older woman named Forsynthia, who seemed to be really enthusiastic about it. Nice girl but... really? Who gets do happy about cooking at 8:30 a.m.? Sigh._

_At least Lyssa looked as tired as I felt. That means I'm not the only one who would rather be in bed._

_The pokémon had a ball playing with the pokémon outside of Forsynthia's. They seemed to have made friends with one pokémon in particular known as a Roserade. I had to use my pokédex to vet some info about it._

**Roserade- the Bouquet Pokémon and the evolved form of Roselia. It distracts enemies with its sweet aroma, and attacks with dancer- like elegance.**

_Sounded really interesting. I walked up to it and Roserade went from smiling happily to frowning tensly. That Rosersde didn't trust me at all. Forsythia didn't seemed surprised when I commented ad much. It must do that a lot then._

_Finally the lesson began. It was weird at first because we had to stir the poffin batter at a certain speed. Too slow and it will burn. Too fast and it'll spill over. I learned all of that the hard way._

_Eventually I got better at making poffins and my first good batch to my pokémon. I made it with the extra Pecha berries we had packed before we came to Floraroma Town. I recieved mixed results._

_Chimchar and Cherrim wouldn't even try them; they just wouldn't eat them. Altaria ate some, but he didn't seem to care about what he was eating._

_The only one who seemed to really enjoy them was Oshawott. He ate and ate like a little glutton; he couldn't get enough of them. I decided that I would keep the recipe._

_I continued the process. Forsythia gave us permission to user the berries in her garden. I made progress._

_I found that Chimchar liked her poffin to be really dry and bitter. She really liked the Oran and Razz berries to be mixed in. Cherrim liked them really spicy. Forsynthia had something called Liechi berries. I had never heard of them, but Forsynthia said they were very rare so that makes sense. She said to take as many as I wanted._

_Altaria just seemed to eat any poffin I put in front of him. Guess he didn't have a favorite. Or if he did, I have yet to find it._

_This was pretty fun, but so can't wait to get back on my journey._

_-Kori_

* * *

July 1st, 2007

Kori just packed the last of her supplies into her bag. "Okay. It looks like I've gotten everything I need." Kori grabbed her bag and finally looked at the two pokémon sitting on the bed. "Are you two ready to go?"

"Chimchar!"

"Oshawott!"

"Then let's get this show on the road." Both pokémon nodded and jumped on Kori's shoulders. Kori walked out of the room, to meet her friends downstairs. It was finally time for them to leave Floraroma Town for Eterna City. It was definitely time for Kori to get her next gym badge. So Kori walked down the stairs. Lyssa and Diana sat patiently at a table in the Pokémon Center. They got up when Kori came down the stairs.

"Finally!" Lyssa yelled, "Let's get out of here!"

"Alright," Kori answered back. "Just calm down." Although Kori couldn't hello but to agree with Lyssa's sentiment; it really was time for them to go. It felt like they had been in the same place for too long. She was anxious to leave.

All three girls walked towards the door, ready to begin their journey anew.

"Wait just one moment!" A voice called. The three girls turned away from the doors, towards them in an irritated, almost angry fashion. She support right in front of Kori. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself."

Kori raised her eyebrow, irritated she was even being spoken to this way. "I'm sorry?"

"A few nights ago, your pokémon on your shoulder," Nurse Joy pointed to Oshawott, "came into the Pokémon Center and dropped off an Altaria and Duskull that needed healing."

Kori instantly remembered. It was the night she battled against Juno. Only Lyssa and Diana didn't know that. Kori needed to get rid of them now. "Hey guys," Kori said lightly. "It the Oshawott is in trouble for something. Can you both take Chimchar with you and wait outside? This won't take too long."

Lyssa and Diana exchanged louts before shrugging awkwardly. Diana took Chimchar from Kori's shoulder.

"We'll be waiting then." Chimchar waved as the two girls walked out of the Center. Kori turned her attention back to Nurse Joy.

"Okay now," she started. "It was Oshawott who came in with Altaria and Duskull that night. Is there a problem?"

Nurse Joy put her hands on her hips. "Well you have some explaining to do." The nurse led back to her station. "You remembered to pick up Altaria rather quickly, but poor Duskull has been here for three days now. And now you're about to leave?" Nurse Joy growled. "It's unacceptable for a trainer to behave in this way!"

What? Kori thought angrily. Kori knew for a fact that Juno had left Floraroma Town already. If she left without even remembering to take her Duskull with her, that's downright negligent. Now she was just as pissed as Nurse Joy, who seemed to think she was Duskull's trainer. Time to set her straight. "You've got it all wrong Nurse Joy," Kori stayed. "I'm not Duskull's trainer." She quickly told Nurse Joy about the night she battled Juno and the reason why Altaria and Duskull needed to be taken to the Pokémon Center.

The nurse gasped. "I'm so sorry about the mistake," Nurse Joy said, bowing profusely. "I just can't stand it when a pokémon is treated so carelessly by a trainer.

Kori held her hands up, embarrassed. "It's okay. I totally agree with you. Now please- no harm done, right Oshawott?"

"Oshawott." Oshawott nodded.

"Thank you." Nurse Joy smiled. "But I need to get in contact with the trainer as soon as possible."

Kori frowned. "That may be easier said than done. Juno left Floraroma Town before the Contest began."

"Oh no," Joy gasped. "Now what can I do for Duskull?"

Kori felt so bad. Nurse Joy and Duskull were put in this position because Juno was being irresponsible as a trainer. Now Duskull may have to wait in this Pokémon Center until Juno comes back. That wasn't right.

"I might see her again on my journey," Kori started slowly. "If you give me Duskull, I'll be sure to give it back to Juno if I see her again. And that's bound to happen."

The Pokémon nurse smiled. "Thank you! I would certainly appreciate it." Nurse Joy walked around the counter before she handed Kori Duskull's pokéball. "Now Duskull is completely healthy," Joy started, "but the few times it has been let out of its pokéball..."

Kori was confused. Whatever Nurse Joy stopped herself from saying didn't give her a good feeling about all of this. "What is it?"

Nurse Joy hesitated. "I just have to warn you that Duskull is a little jumpy at times. It just doesn't seem to be good with other people or pokémon."

"Is it likely to attack anyone?" Kori asked urgently.

"What?" Joy asked, shocked that the younger girl jumped to that conclusion. "No! If anything, it's more likely to hide or run away from you. If you're going to approach it, don't make any sudden movements and speak to it gently."

Kori was sure- she just knew- there was more to it than that. There had to be, or else why would Nurse Joy look so nervous? It didn't matter anyway because she already agreed to take Duskull off her hands.. "I'll be sure to remember that." Kori pocketed the pokéball and left the Pokémon Center. "Goodbye Nurse Joy."

Nurse Joy waved. "Thank you."

Kori absently petted Oshawott. "Looks like we're giong to have a new friend travelling with us for a little bit."

Oshawott nodded sternly. "Oshawott wott," he muttered.

"Hey," Kori said defensively. "It's not my fault that Juno has such a character flaw. Someone has to look out for Duskull now."

Oshawott just gave her a look and she knew exactly what he thought. That this isn't a good idea. Kori wasn't sure she disagreed with Oshawott but that didn't change the fact that Duskull needed someone to care enough to do right by it. So what if that person happened to be her?

Anyway, when Kori met up with her friends outside, Chimchar jumped on her spot on Kori's shoulder. "Chimchar!"

Kori smiled at the fire chimp. "Good to have you back."

"So what did Nurse Joy want?" Diana asked.

Kori panicked a little. She hadn't thought of a lie for this situation. Now she had to think of something on the sly. "Well...," she started. "There was a misunderstanding in there and I just had to clear it up with Nurse Joy."They had started walking towards that closest towns exits.

Lyssa looked like she had her doubts. "What sort of misunderstanding?"

Kori and Oshawott shared a look.

Lyssa raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"Well," Kori hesitated. Time to tell a convincing story, she thought. She didn't want to mention Juno at all, especially not in front of Diana. "You remember that night I took a walk with Oshawott?"

Lyssa nodded. Diana and Chimchar, both having no idea what she was talking about, just looked confused.

"It was the night before the Contest," Kori quickly explained. "Me and Oshawott couldn't go to sleep, so we went for a walk. Anyway, at some point, another trainer challenged me to a three- on- three battle. So the first battle was between Swablu and a Duskull. It was a really tough battle, both pokémon were really injured. Swablu evolved into Altaria and won. After that first battle was over, they both needed to be taken to the Pokémon Center. Oshawott took them there so we could continue battling. And that stupid trainer left after the battle was over, forgetting to take Duskull back. That's why Nurse Joy was so mad, she thought I was Duskull's trainer because she recognized Oshawott."

"Oh," Diana gasped. "That's so horrible. How can someone just leave without their pokémon?"

Kori knew the answer. Apparently it was someone like Juno, she wanted to say. Even she was still angry about it.

Lyssa looked just as worked up about it as she felt. "I can't believe someone is that irresponsible," she growled. Chimchar yelled in agreement.

"Yeah I know," Kori said. "But I promised Nurse Joy that I would find Duskull's trainer."

"What?" Lyssa angrily spat. "Why the hell should we do that? Sounds like Duskull may be better off without a trainer like that!"

Kori couldn't help but agree. Lyssa couldn't even begin to know how close she was to the truth; and she didn't even KNOW Duskull's trainer was actually Juno, but she couldn't make that decision for Duskull; who knew what the requiem pokémon wants for itself. Kori even told Lyssa as much.

Without much for anyone else to say in response, they all finally left Floraroma.

* * *

In the sky, a dark aircraft flew above the clouds. The people on the aircraft listened to the shadowed face of their leader on the computer monitor.

"Your mission is to either retrieve that prototype or the data connected to it and bring it back to headquarters," the leader said. "I am depending on you both, Mars and Charon."

"A young woman, with bright red hair to match her bright red eyes smiled. She folded her arms over her strange outfit with a G symbol. "Won't be a problem sir."

An older, shorter man, with wrinkles and hair that have long since lost their original color, adjusted his glasses with a cruel smirk. The woman found herself wanting to wipe that smirk off of that arrogant prick's face.

"With my intellect, there will be nothing to worry about." The man, Charon's glasses gleamed maliciously. "Everything will go according to plan."

"I expect nothing less." The leader disconnected the line, leaving the monitor blank.

Those of Team Galactic had their orders. They were now ready to proceed with their nefarious plot.

* * *

"Alright," Lyssa said, unpacking various pots and pans. "I think it's time to get ready for lunch."

Diana and Kori nodded. They released their pokémon out of the pokéballs. They all gave a cry as they were released."

"Altaria!"

"Cherrim!"

"Turtwig!"

"Shinx shinx!"

Lyssa paused from cutting up the vegetables and released her two pokémon. "You can come out too!" The next two pokémon were released.

"Corsola!"

"Bidoof!"

Kori pulled out another pokéball. Duskull's pokéball. Time to see what Nurse Joy was so worried about. She thought grimly. "Okay Duskull." Kori thought the pokéball. "Come out for lunch."

Duskull was released. The ghost- type twirled around, not recognizing his surroundings. "Skull?" How did he get here? He noticed the strangers that seemed to surround him. Duskull tensed. So many strangers.

"Hello Duskull." Duskull quickly turned to the speaker. She looked familiar. Had he seen her before? "It's nice to finally meet you." The girl knelt down, moving closer to Duskull.

Of course. It was so obvious now, Duskull thought. This girl...

**FLASHBACK- DUSKULL'S POV**

_He had been released from his pokéball. His trainer had demanded he battle against another pokémon. The other pokémon, Swablu. The other pokémon's trainer was another girl with short hair._

_ Swablu had evolved into an Altaria during the battle. His cruel trainer had ordered him to use Dark Pulse on the opponent and he did as commanded. _

_ Altaria managed to dodge the attack, but also defeated him with his own attack. Diskull remembered falling unconcious. He felt himself be sucked into his pokéball._

_ He even remembered hearing his trainer's voice, calling him worthless. He knew that pain would be coming soon. Fear became a painful reminder in Duskull's being._

**PRESENT**

Kori watched as Duskull seemed to flinch and fold within itself Kori walked closer to make sure Duskull was alright, but as soon as she took a step closer. Duskull fled as quickly as it could/ Kori completely halted her actions. She didn't want to completely scare it away. She decided that now would be a good time to get some help.

"Chimchar! Oshawott!" Kori yelled. "Cherrim and Altaria! Can you all come and help me?"

All of her pokémon nodded and ran towards her.

Kori kneeled down to their level. "It looks like Duskull may be a little scared," she whispered, while pointing at the aforementioned pokémon. "Please go over their and try to talk with Duskull. Please go slowly okay? Nurse Joy did say that Duskull was easily startled."

All of Kori's pokémon seemed to understand and began to whisper amongst themselves. They all agreed that only one of them should try to speak with Duskull. That way, the other pokémon wouldn't feel as intimidated.

After careful deliberation, it was decided that Chimchar shouldn't be the one to approach Duskull. The fire- type could be too hyper at times and very sociable. They wanted Duskull to not be startled.

Oshawott wouldn't be going either. The water- type was still very young and may not know how to handle something like this either. Which now left Altaria and Cherrim left. Altaria told everyone he didn't think he should go; his evolution made him bigger and taller than Duskull. That may intimidate the other pokémon.

Everryone else seemed to have bought that, but it really wasn't it. Truth was, Altaria recognized Duskull from their previous battle and Altaria just didn't want to be recognized by the other pokémon, especially since Chimchar wasn't allowed in on that secret.

With that process of elimination done, Cherrim was the only choice left. She very calm, as grass- types are naturally. She was also closer to Duskull's size, if not a little smaller than the other pokémon. So she slowly walked over to Duskull. Kori and the others watched as Cherrim began to slowly speak with Duskull. The other pokémon stayed to the background hopeful that Cherrim seemed to be making some progress. The wait seemed to drag on. Eventually, even Diana, Lyssa and the other pokémon seemed to notice the suspense. Finally, Cherrim eventually walked back, leaving Duskull where it was. Kori knelt, impatient to know what Cherrim would report back.

"So what did Duskull say?" Kori asked excitedly.

Cherrim's eyes, that was covered by her overcast form, seemed stare intensely her trainer. "Cherrim cher cherrim," she said, gesturing to Duskull and then back to the camp.

While Kori was trying to understand what Cherrim was trying to say, it really wasn't working so well. Kori was about to ask the grass- type to explain more slowly, but Chimchar came out with two bowls of pokémon food in front of Kori. Kori tilted her head, while Chimchar pointed towards Duskull. The lightbulb went off in Kori's head. Duskull and Cherrim must want eat with each other. Kori nodded and grabbed the bowls. Cherrim led Kori to the spot, a patch of grass that was a little closer to the tree Duskull continued to hide behind. Kori wanted to venture closer, but she knew that Duskull would just run away. She sighed and retreated, leaving. Cherrim and Duskull alone while she and the rest of the pokémon ate with the group.

* * *

A man in his mid- thirties was typing on his computer, grinning. He was just about finish his work and now because of it, Valley Windworks will be able to gather energy more efficiently. Life really couldn't be any better right now. A laugh pulled the man out of his thoughts. A little girl with long brown hair in a braid, bid brown eyes and wearing a yellow sundress ran into the room. She was followed by a round, purple creature that resembled a balloon. It had two stringy arms with yellow heart shapes on the end. Big black eyes had a yellow x- shape on its face.

"Daddy!" The girl yelled happily. "Come play with us!"

"Drif!" The pokémon yelled in agreement.

The man smiled. He had just finished his project ahead of schedule and he could spend his time with his daughter. He got out of his seat, causing the pair in front of him to cheer with happiness. The man allowed his daughter to drag him out of his office and towards the door, until he noticed something that finally took the smile off of his face.

A group of people he had never met before, wearing very strange clothing were standing in the building. They were using pokémon to battle the Magnamite that guarded the Valley Windworks. One of the strange people was tying up the security guard, Ben in his chair. This wasn't good at all.

One of them, a young girl with red hair seemed to finally notice him and his daughter. She pointed towards them. "Hurry and apprehend them!" Some of them went to follow her order. The man carried his daughter and ran back into the office, followed by her pokémon friend Drifloon.

"Daddy what's happening?" The scared girl asked. The man put her down before he locked the door and moved one of the desks in front of it. It wasn't going to hold those people out forever, but it will have to do for now.

"Daddy I'm scared," the girl whimpered.

"I know Adley," the man answered soothingly, "but I'm going to get you out of here quickly." The man carried his daughter to one of the nearby vents. He knew his daughter could certainly fit in there with Drifloon. He opened it and carried her inside.

"Daddy what's happening?" Adley asked, tears coming down her face.

"There isn't much time to explain sweetheart," the man quickly. "I need you to go through this vent." The man gave a startled flinch when he heard banging on the door. "Go through the vent with Drifloon and get help. Tell them that really bad people broke into the Valley Windworks."

"But what about you?" The little girl asked, panicked. The banging was getting louder. There was no way that door would keep holding.

"It'll be alright." The man looked at Drifloon. "Please keep her safe Drifloon."

The pokémon seemed to nod. "Drif." The door was given one final bang before finally, it broke apart. Only the table was left to hold the intruders. Time was running out.

"Now go!" The man quickly put the vent back in. There was no way that he was going to let these people anywhere near his daughter. It wasn't too long before he heard her and Drifloon move away, closer to the exit. The strange people have already managed to demolish the table that blocked their way inside. While this all happened, Adley and her Drifloon quickly escaped through the vent outside of Valley Windworks, desperately trying to follow her father's direction.

* * *

Our group of travelers had just finished their lunch and were now ready to continue towards Eterna City. The girls were packing their belongings and returned their pokémon into their pokéballs. Kori quickly returned Duskull before he noticed her. They all- Kori, Diana, Lyssa, Chimchar and Oshawott walked farther and farther from Floraroma Town and onto route 205. They had been walking for about a few minutes, before something really fast knocked Kori down on the ground.

"Ow," Kori whined, rubbing her stomach. "What hit me so hard?" She opened her eyes and noticed her friends, comforting a crying little girl. "Hey she didn't get that hard did she?" Kori asked concerned. She then noticed a pokémon she had never seen before, floating next to the girl. Kori pulled out her pokédex.

**Drifloon- the Balloon Pokémon. Drifloon is filled with air and can either expand or shrink to express its feelings. It also likes damp weather. Because of the way Drifloon floats aimlessly, an old folktale calls it a "Signpost for wandering spirits".**

"Please," the little girl coughed, tears made it hard to understand her. "Please help my daddy. The bad people have him." Kori's hair stood on end. Something was terribly wrong.

But no matter what the problem was she knew she would help this girl.

* * *

**Kori's Pokemon**

1. **CHIMCHAR (female):**** _(EMBER, ACROBATICS, IRON TAIL, TAUNT, FLAME WHEEL)__  
_**

2. **ALTARIA**** (male):**** _(SING, STEEL__ WING, AERIAL ACE, COTTON GUARD, MIRROR MOVE)_**

3. **OSHATWOTT (male): _(SCALD, AIR SLASH, RAZOR SHELL)_**

4. **CHERRIM (female): _(MAGICAL LEAF, PETAL DANCE, SUNNY DAY)_**

5. **DUSKULL (male):** _**(MEAN LOOK, DARK PULSE, NIGHTSHADE, WILL-O-WISP)**_

**Lyssa's Pokemon**

1. **CORSOLA (female): _(WATER GUN, ROCK BLAST, BUBBLE_****_)_**

2. **BIDOOF (male): _(MOVES UNKNOWN)_**

**Diana's Pokemon**

1. **TURTWIG (male): _(RAZOR LEAF, EARTH POWER, BITE, ENERGY BALL, SYNTHESIS)_**

2. **SHINX (male): _(SWIFT, TACKLE_****_, THUNDERSHOCK_****_, SCARY FACE, SPARK)_**

**The Friends**

**Adley's Pokemon**

1. **DRIFLOON (male): _(MOVES UNKNOWN)_****  
**


	17. Adventure at the Valley Windworks Pt 2

Mars stood in the trashed office, growling angrily. While her grunts had wasted time busting down the door, someone had gone into the vent inside. Those idiots better have caught the person before they escaped, the Team Galactic Executive thought to herself, or else there will be hell to pay.

Mars had been pulled out of her thoughts when the doors opened. She turned to face the grunts that were cowering near the door. They better have brought good news.

"We're sorry ma'am," one of the female grunts whimpered. "Whoever that was in the vent managed to get away before we could intercept them."

Mars growled. "You fools!" She briskly walked towards the terrified grunts. "Do you not understand the importance of our mission? We can't afford any outside interference. The police may already-!"

Just then, Mars' tirade was interrupted by a loud, harsh laugh. A laugh that, to Mars anyway, seemed so obnoxious at that moment. Mars looked towards the person who continued to laugh like a maniac.

"The police Mars?" Charon giggled mockingly. "Are you really so concerned about those pests? The old man sat in a chair in front if the computers. "If so, then maybe we should actually begin the authorities come our way."

Mars growled angrily. She hated Charon with a passion; he always was so creepy to be around. It got on her nerves that he didn't seem to hold any loyalty for her boss at all. That alone was enough to hate him, but now was not the time to address those issues. Unfortunately, Charon was right. It was time to compete the mission. "You know what to do Charon." Mars left the office.

Charon took his glasses off and wiped them clean in his lab coat before putting them back in his face. He looked at the scientist that had been inside the office before they had broken it.

"Hello," Charon greeted. "You must be Dr. Jiri. My name is Charon and I've followed some of your research on renewable energy sources quite fascinating. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Dr. Jiri raised a skeptical eyebrow. "If our meeting were under different circumstances, I would probably feel the same about meeting you."

Charon giggled. Then he began to laugh quite loudly, everyone in the room nervously wondered about the man's sanity. Charon eventually stopped his chortling and smiled maliciously at the man. "Yes, I suppose we did meet under less than desirable circumstances," he admitted lightly, "but there really is no reason for this to be difficult for all of us. All my colleagues and I want is your recent research on alternative energy sources. Once have what we came for, you and that security guard will not be harmed."

Dr. Jiri wanted to refuse this man. Whatever he and these goons wanted with his research could not be good. These people were criminals who were holding him hostage.

But he knew he couldn't; he wasn't the only one who was being held hostage. Ben was a really nice guy. He and the Magnamites didn't deserve this. The doctor knew he had to comply, so he nodded his consent. He would do whatever it took to get through this. He still needed to stall for enough time for Adley to find some help. He nodded.

Charon, with his Cheshire grin, clapped his hands in demonic glee. "Excellent! Now why don't we get right down to business?"

* * *

"We need a plan," Lyssa said urgently. Everyone nodded. Adley, who was being carried by Diana, just silently cried on the older girl's shoulder.

"Well I say that we go over there and stop those guys!" Kori exclaimed. Chimchar and Oshawott nodded determinedly in agreement with their trainer.

"But Kori," Diana said, "I don't think this is something we can handle ourselves. We need to get Officer Jenny." Lyssa nodded in agreement.

"She's right Kori." Lyssa pointed towards the little girl. "It's too dangerous to bring Adley or Drifloon."

Kori slumped her shoulders in shame. In all of her eagerness, she hadn't thought about Adley or Drifloon. They couldn't be put in such a dangerous situation, but they were wasting time just standing here. They had to get Officer Jenny but that would take too much time to go get away.

Just then a lightbulb came on inside of the girl's head. Of course! Why hadn't thought about that sooner? Kori threw a pokéball in the air.

"Altaria!" Kori called. "Time to enter the fray!"

"Altaria!" The flying-type was released into the sky. Kori knelled in front of Adley, making herself closer to the little girl's level.

"I need you to get on Altaria's back."

Adley violently shook her head.

"I know that you're scared," Kori said. "Scared about what's happening to your dad. But you need to go find Officer Jenny."

"But I want to help Daddy!" The girl cried.

"This is how you'll help," Kori said firmly. "You need to get Officer Jenny so she can help too. We'll also help your dad."

Adley sniffles. "You promise?"

Kori nodded.

"We all promise," Diana said earnestly.

Lyssa grinned. "Yeah. We'll take care of the bad guys and Officer Jenny can haul 'em off to jail. No problem."

Adley slowly smiled. "I'm counting on you!"

After that, Diana carried Adley and put her on Altaria's back. Once Altaria and Drifloon had flown away, the three girls ran towards the Valley Windworks.

"Alright so what's the plan?" Lyssa asked. They were now standing in front of the Valley Windworks. Everything looks so peaceful; as if a bunch of crazy criminals hadn't just broken in and started taking hostages.

Kori shrugged. "What's wrong with just going in there and kicking their asses?"

Lyssa felt sweat drop from their temples. "Diana do you have a better plan?"

Diana pointed towards the top of the building. "There's a vent over there. It has to be the same one Adley said she and Drifloon escaped through."

Kori raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

Lyssa looked confused. "I'm not really following..."

Diana smiled. "If something were to attack from there, no one would expect it."

Kori and Lyssa's eyes widened and then they both smirked knowingly. Oh, they saw where Diana's mind was headed now.

Chimchar and Oshawott on the other hand, shared very confused stares. Just wondering, what their humans were thinking.

* * *

Mars growled impatiently. "When is Charon going to be done already?" She asked impatiently. Since she really didn't have the skill sets necessary to actually complete this mission, she had just surrendered herself to boredom. She was sitting in a seat just outside the office where Charon was hacking the data.

Charon. How much I despise him, she thought to herself. The man may have his uses within Team Galactic, but there was something wrong with him. He wasn't nearly as loyal to their leader as she was, yet he was given the same level of authority within Team Galactic as her... it made her blood boil. "He is such a nuisance," Mars growled, petting her number one partner. "Isn't that right Purugly?"

"Purug," answered a large, gray and white cat creature with yellow eyes and a spring-tail. Purugly purred deeply as Mars continued to pet her.

Suddenly, as Mars started to think about how bored she was at that particular moment, a loud bang could be heard. Purugly was on high alert. Growling, Mars had already gotten on her feet when one of the male grunts ran towards her.

"Ma'am," the grunt called urgently. "Intruders are breaking in to the building!"

"What?!" She growled angrily at the grunt. Then take care of them. Squash them like bugs!"

The grunt nodded in understanding. "Yes ma'am!" The grunt then quickly ran towards hr entrance. Once he was out of sight, Mars and Purugly shared a secret smile.

"Finally things are starting to get interesting around here," Mars said gleefully. "This is exciting, isn't it Purugly?"

"Purr."

* * *

The three girls ran into the Valley Windworks, each one sending out a pokémon.

"Chimchar be ready," Kori said, calmly to her partner. Chimchar nodded, then jumped off of Kori's shoulder to ready herself for the fight that was sure to come. Kori pulled out a pokéball off her bag strap. "Cherrim! Show 'em what you got!"

"Cherrim!" The grass-type was released and stood right next to Chimchar.

Diana threw one of her pokéballs. "Shinx! Please come out and help!" The flash pokémon was soon released.

"Shinx!"

"Now you come out too Bidoof!" Lyssa called, releasing her first Sinnoh caught pokémon.

"Doof!" The plump mouse pokémon came out of a ball of light. They all continued to walk deeper into the building, waiting for Team Galactic's ambush. After a while of nothing, they all began to relax.

"Is it just me or does security seem a little lax around here?" Lyssa asked, half- joking. Seriously, where was everyone? As soon as the thought made it to each one of their minds, a large group of people ran over to meet them. The girls immediately recognized the strange green hairstyles, the alien grey, black and white uniforms with the gold 'G' on the shirt. Team Galactic had finally come out of the woodwork.

"What do you brats think you're doing?" A female member growled angrily. She seemed to be the one leading the Galactic mob.

"We're stopping you," Kori answered calmly. "You don't belong here, so stop whatever it is you're doing here and leave or else."

Silence followed Kori's statement. After a few moments, laughter began to echo through the building. Kori became very ticked off when she realized that Team Galactic was laughing at her. "What the hell is so funny/'

"You are," the same female answered. She and her other comrades pulled out pokéballs off of their belts. "You actually think you can threaten us little girl? We're about to show you how wrong you are." All of the Team Galactic members behind the woman released large, blue bat-like creatures with huge fangs. The loudmouth older woman who spoke the whole time released a completely different pokémon. A metal disk with yellow eyes that floated high off the ground, Kori and Diana pulled out their pokédex; because they were outnumbered, it was really important that they knew exactly what they were dealing with.

**Golbat- the Bat Pokémon and the evolved form of Zubat. It has four sharp fangs and emits supersonic waves more powerful than Zubat's.**

**Bronzor- the Bronze Pokémon. Implements shaped like it were discovered in ancient tombs. It is unknown if they are related.**

"Time to deal with these children," the woman grunt sneered. "Bronzor use Hypnosis!"

"Oh no you don't!" Kori yelled. "Chimchar use Ember!" Before Bronzor could attack, Chimchar opened her mouth and spit out bright, red flame at the other pokémon. Causing Hypnosis to fail. The steel-type was very tired.

"What?" The female grunt asked stunned that her pokémon was already so weak. She pulled out another pokéball out of her belt and threw it, releasing another Golbat. Kori wasn't surprised, bad guys never play fair anyway.

There are too many of them. We need to attack first, to have the advantage, Lyssa thought. "Bidoof use Hyper Fang!"

"Doof!" Bidoof launched himself into the air, at one of the other Golbats, biting on it with its large fang.

"Gol!" It yelled in pain.

"Enough!" A new voice, male said. "Golbat use Air Slash on that annoying rodent!" The Golbat that had been attacked flapped its wings. A blue orb was formed and it hit Bidoof, throwing him into a nearby wall.

"Doof!" Bidoof cried out in pain. Lyssa ran towards the downed pokémon to check to see if he was okay. The Golbats all began to Air Slash in their direction.

No! Kori thought. They would not hurt her friends. "Chimchar use Flame Wheel! Cherrim use Magical Leaf!"

Diana had exactly the same thought. "Shinx use Thundershock!"

Flames came out of Chimchar's mouth, engulfing her in the flames, just like a normal Flame Wheel at first. Suddenly, Shinx's Thundershock hit the Flame Wheel. Both Kori and Diana had panicked at first; they couldn't afford to take out their own team after all.

But the Flame Wheel, now surrounded by the blue electricity from Shinx's Thundershock, still managed to attack the swarm of Golbat. The Golbats cried out in pain as they were burned and electrocuted at the same time. They were not able to recover by the time Cherrim's Magical Leaf came to deal them damage. Those Golbat that didn't faint right away had taken too much damage to be very effective in battle. The Team Galactic grunts growled in annoyance. How did three brats manage to overpower them? They all thought as they returned their pokémon.

Good Kori thought. That meant that the only pokémon left to deal with was the Bronzor.

Except the Team Galactic were grinning. No one understood why until they released more pokémon. Crap. The girls pokémon were tired already. They could see how Chimchar's fur was a little singed. Kori just wanted this crap to be over already, but these bastards had more pokémon. Some sent out more than one pokémon. The girls gasped when they noticed the miniature army that was in front of them. How the hell did four pokemon stand a chance against that.

The new pokémon that came out were different from the Golbat. Along with some more Bronzor, there were some pokémon that they had never seen before.

**Stunky- the Skunk Pokémon. It protects itself by spraying a foul smelling liquid from its hindquarters which lasts for twenty-four hours.**

**Croagunk- the Toxic Mouth Pokémon. Croagunk has poison in its cheek sacs and can spray poison from its fingertips. It also makes noise by expanding its poison sac.**

"End of the line children," The woman leading them said. All three girls and their pokémon braced themselves to do combat, when they all heard the explosion. All of the grunts turned their attention to it. The girls smiled. At least the plan was working.

* * *

Oshawott, Turtwig and Corsola continued on their way inside the office. They had to be ready for what was about to happen. Oshawott turned towards his two friends, wondering if they were ready for what was about to happen. "Oshawott?"

Turtwig nodded. "Twig."

Corsola smirked. "Cor." They were all ready to follow their trainers' plan. Oshawott, satisfied worth their answers, led them through the air vent. After a little while, they could finally hear voices.

"Honestly Doctor," a voice said. Oshawott thought that the voice sounded male, very gravelly. "How long should it take to upload your complete research? My patience is wearing thin."

"Most of this has multiple security protections. And the different computers. It's difficult for even me to access it."

"My, my," the first voice said, "That is quite a lot of security." Oshawott didn't like this voice at all. The person speaking just seemed too... what was the word Kori said one time... smug? Whatever the word was, Oshawott just didn't like it at all.

The other voice sounded more... defeated. "I wanted to make sure it was protected from thieves like you," he responded angrily.

"So much good it did you." The three pokémon walked where the voices were coming from. Oshawott could see light coming out of some gated opening below them. Oshawott looked down. The one who spoke last seemed to be a very old, human man, wearing some sort of while coat with some sort of white coat with some skirt of strange symbol. Oshawott also noticed that there were a lot of other humans and pokémon behind him. And they all seemed to be ganging up on one human who was sitting. Oshawott really didn't like that at all. Time to put these bullies in their place. After signalling to the other two Oshawott opened the vent and jumped down, attack one of the pokémon. It was purple, with yellow eyes, orange cheeks and white wrappings. After Oshawott hit it with his Razor Shell, the other pokémon cried out in pain.

"Cor!"

Corsola came down and attacked the human and pokémon Galactic members with Water Gun. Turtwig hit a few of them with a powerful Energy Ball, hitting a group of large Zubat like pokémon.

The older man, standing in front of the pokémon who had began attacking his men. For the first time since this mission began, the man was frowning severely. The trio of pokémon all felt their blood run cold when Charon began to growl on anger, "Take care of these pests." The Galactic members and their pokémon charged at them.

"OSHA!" Oshawott hit them all with his strongest Scald, burning them.

"Cor!" Corsola followed with a Water Gun, forcing them all to retreat.

"Twig!" Turtwig flipped and starter cutting them all with his Razor Leaf. All three pokémon were ready to do battle.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" One of the Galactic members asked, after hearing the explosion.

Lyssa carried Bidoof back to the group. All of them sporting very big, foxy grins. It seemed that their plan was working.

"You idiots!" Everyone turned towards the female voice. It was a young woman. Probably in her late teens or early twenties. Her red hair was cut in a short and strange hairstyle. A strange black and white dress with a striped white skirt. Her blood red eyes sent a horrible shiver down Kori's spine when they looked at her. "Trapped by children?" The girl whispered almost to herself. "Pathetic." She spared a glance at the grunts. "Go help Charon! Our mission can't be jeopardized!" The grunt gulped nervously. "Yes ma'am!" They saluted and ran. The girls and pokémon tried to follow the grunts, but a large, striped cat pokémon got in their way, taking a battle stance. Kori pulled out her pokédex.

**Purugly- the Tiger Pokémon and the evolved form of Glameow. By rounding its tail around itself, it can appear to be bigger, and when locking eyes with another, it can stare forever.**

"You're not going anywhere children," Mars said menacingly.

That's what she thinks, Kori thought. "Chimchar use Flame Wheel!" Chimchar performed the attack and she had made her way towards Purugly.

Mars smirked. "Dodge Purugly."

"Pur." Purugly dodge the attack with a lot more grace than Kori had thought it capable of. Surprised that she missed, Chimchar reverted back to her original form.

"Now use Body Slam."

Purugly came down, very hard and very fast, nailing Chimchar right under itself.

"Chimchar!" Chimchar cried out in pain. She tried to get out from under the overgrown cat, but no matter what Chimchar did, it didn't work.

"Cherrim use your Tackle!" Kori yelled.

"Cher!" Cherrim charged at Purugly, collided with it and pushed the tiger cat pokémon off of her friend.

"Good now use Magical Leaf!" Kori commanded. Cherrim attack with Magical Leaf. Kori finally noticed that Diana and Lyssa were still standing, looking unsure about what they should do. "What are you waiting for?" Kori exclaimed. "You have to help the other pokémon. We'll keep them busy!"

Mars grinned. "That's what you think. Purugly use Fury Swipes!"

Purugly's claws glowed when it attempted to unleash the attack on Cherrim.

"Chimchar use Iron Tail!" Chimchar got up off the ground flipped and hit Purugly with her glowing tail. Diana, Lyssa and their pokémon took it as their queue to leave. "Cherrim use Magical Leaf again."

"Purugly use Shadow Ball!" The dark, purple-ish ball collided with the glowing green leaves, somehow canceling out the attacks. "Now use your Iron Tail!"

"Pur!" Purugly jumped high in the air and flipped. Before Kori could even give a command, Purugly had already hit Cherrim on the head with its own glowing tail. "Gly!"

"Cher!" Cherrim cried out in pain. The blossom pokémon felt very weak from that attack. It felt like Purugly's entire weight was brought down upon her. Cherrim struggled to get back up again.

"Cherrim get up!" Kori yelled, in encouragement. "Chimchar help out!"

Chimchar struggled to get over there to help her friend, but it was difficult. Ever since she had been hit with Purugly's Body Slam, she had been feeling odd. And using Iron Tail has only made that feeling worse; now she could barely move. Something, like electricity, sparked around Chimchar. Kori gasped.

Mars smirked. "It seems that your Chimchar is paralyzed. Purugly hit Chimchar with your Shadow Ball!"

Purugly opened its mouth and fired the attack at Chimchar, whose eyes widened. She couldn't even dodge.

"Cherrim use Magical Leaf!"

Cherrim released the leaves. Mars just continued to smirk.

"Purugly dodge and use Body Slam!"

Purugly jumped into the air to dodge. The glow I g leaves went under it at first. Mars smirked in triumph, the she became confused when she saw Kori smirk as well. Mars finally understood why when the Magical Leaf seemed to follow her precious Purugly in the air, causing damage to her pokémon, before it could use Body Slam. Mars growled in frustration. "What?"

Kori continued to smirk. "Magical Leaf can't be dodged. It'll just follow you that way."

Mars growled more angrily. "You must think you're pretty clever... Well I'm about to wipe that smirk off your face! Use Body Slam again!" Purugly jumped into the air, ready to slam onto Cherrim.

"Cherrim dodge!" But it seemed much too late, Purugly was coming down too quickly and Cherrim was too tired to dodge. Chimchar growled, frustrated by her paralysis. She couldn't move her body, let alone use Flame Wheel. Chimchar breathe in deeply and blew, hoping that the Ember attack would still work. Once the attack began, Chimchar got the biggest shock of her little life.

Instead of the small, orange little embers, a large stream of flames came out of Chimchar's mouth. The flames were so powerful, it caused major damage not only to Purugly, but it also caused Chimchar to be thrown off balance and fell hard into the ground.

"Purugly!" Mars ran towards her pokémon, concerned. She turned towards Kori. "I'll make you pay for this."

Kori became very concerned. Cherrim had been seriously winded and Chimchar, although performed a powerful Flamethrower, took a lot of damage. When Mars returned her Purugly to its pokéball, she realized that no one works be able to help her if the older, bigger, _STRONGER LOOKING_ girl got physical with her. The thought kind of scared. She gulped when Mars got closer to her. She was done for...

"Mars!" Both girls turned towards the voice. An older man had just come out of the office that Lyssa and Diana had just come out, along with a large posse of Team Galactic members. "Stop playing with this child! The mission has been completed and now it is time to leave already." The man and his group just walked past Mars, Kori and Kori's pokémon.

Mars growled. "That Charon... how I hate him. No one gives me orders..." Mars whispered, more to herself than for Kori. Once she was done, she glared at Kori. "Next time you won't be so lucky." With that, Mars walked past Kori and left with the rest of them. When Kori was sure they were all gone, she went to check on her two very tired and injured pokémon. It really scared her, to know how outmatched they had been.

* * *

_Diary entry, July 1st, 2007_

_Officer Jenny and her reinforcements eventually made it to the Valley Windworks, but it was already too late. Team Galactic was already gone; including Mars and that strange old man who carted her away._

_They ended up taking our statements about what happened in the Valley Windworks. The police first took us all- Diana, Lyssa all of the pokémon, Dr. Jiri and me to the Pokémon Center back in Floraroma Town. Right where we had started just this morning. Can't believe it has been less than twenty-four hours._

_While most of our pokemon were being taken care of by Nurse Joy, I was reunited with my Altaria and Dr. Jiri was reunited with Adley. We all got comfortable in the lobby when Officer Jenny and other police officers started asking us all of these questions._

"_What happened?"_

"_How did we get involved in this?"_

"_How many assailants were there?"_

_There were other questions asked. All I did was answer to the best of my ability. When they asked me what happened inside of Dr. Jiri's office, I said that I didn't know. I had been busy with Mars and never actually went into the office myself._

_As soon as I said the name Mars, a middle age man walked over. He was a man with black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a brown suit, purple tie and brown trench coat. The man made some hand gesture to the officer taking my statement and the officer went somewhere else. The man introduced himself as Agent "Looker" (an obviously made- up name)._

_Anyway, Looker asked me a lot of questions about my "involvement" with Team Glactic. I angrily told him that I __wasn't__ involved with them at all._

_Looker quickly apologized for offending me, he explained why he was interested in Team Galactic. Apparently they are a very ruthless organization, who believed they can somehow bring the two legendary pokémon: Dialga, the controller time, and Palkia, the controller space, to use their power for some nefarious scheme. It sounded too crazy to me. How did they even think they would accomplish that?_

_Anyway, Looker works with the international police to stop them. And Mars and the older man, whose name is Charon, were two of the four commanders of Team Galactic. They were basically the higher ups of the organization. Lookers says we were all lucky that we weren't seriously harmed._

_I can't help but agree. Cherrim and Chimchar were seriously outmatched by Purugly. If it hadn't been for Chimchar learning Flamethrower, I don't think Purugly would have been caught off guard and defeated like it was._

_It seemed like no matter how many of our attacks hit Purugly, it was able to get up and give my two pokémon a hard time. Apparently, Diana, Lyssa and the pokémon who were in Dr. Jiri's office had as hard a time as we did. They were outnumbered, and between them, the pokémon were all pretty injured. Corsola had been poisoned, Oshawott was burned. The injuries were numerous and what did we really have to show for it? Team Galactic got away with whatever they were after. Plus we ended up in the same place we started! _

_But at least Dr. Jiri is safe and sound. That means that Adley doesn't have to worry about her father anymore. She and Drifloon can go back home. And once the pokémon recovered, we can finally get to Eterna City. And if we ever run into Team Galactic again... we'll be ready for them._

_-Kori_

* * *

**Kori's Pok****émon**

**Chimchar (female): (FLAMETHROWER, ACROBATICS, IRON TAIL, TAUNT, FLAME WHEEL)**

**Altaria (male): (SING, STEEL WING, AERIAL ACE, COTTON GUARD, MIRROR MOVE)**

**Oshawott (male): (SCALD, AIR SLASH, RAZOR SHELL)**

**Cherrim (female): (MAGICAL LEAF, PETAL DANCE, SUNNY DAY, TACKLE)**

**DUSKULL (male): (MEAN LOOK, DARK PULSE, NIGHTSHADE, WILL-O-WISP)**

** Lyssa's Pok****émon**

**CORSOLA (female): WATER GUN, ROCK BLAST, BUBBLE)**

**BIDOOF (male): (HYPER FANG)**

** Diana's Pok****émon**

**TURTWIG (male): (RAZOR LEAF, EARTH POWER, BITE, ENERGY BALL, SYNTHESIS)**

**SHINX (male): (SWIFT, TACKLE, THUNDERSHOCK, SCARY FACE, SPARK)**


End file.
